


Indistinguishable Serendipity

by DeityofLostSouls



Series: Soulful Saga [3]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Gore, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeityofLostSouls/pseuds/DeityofLostSouls
Summary: Sequel to The Past Unwinding. Cye and Ryo's trip north was supposed to be quick and easy. Help Lady Kayura with her research on a potential lost sect of the Ancient Clan and go home. But when you're a Ronin Warrior nothing is simple, and now Cye and Ryo must race to solve a deadly puzzle while Cye tries to sort out how he feels about new acquaintances.





	1. A New Task

"_You have to have a darkness for the dawn to come." - Harrison Ford_

* * *

The only noise that Cye could hear at he smashed through the beams and wooden planks of the house he flew back was the crack of the wood and his heartbeat in his ears. He closed his eyes as his body came to a sudden halt against a brick wall.

With a gasp Cye's back smashed against the hard surface and he slid down the wall until he sat slumped against it with his hand automatically going to his chest holding the frayed edges of the ripped fabric there. His ears were ringing now and he could feel the blood from the cut on his left one dripping down his neck. And he knew from the copper taste that his lip was swelling up where he had bit it.

Groaning Cye looked up at to see that the bright white full moon above illuminated his opponent where they still stood two buildings away, their eyes were glowing a golden yellow. The ringing in his ears was starting to fade and in its place he could hear the flap of the webbed wings and shrill cries of the creatures crawling around the city he was in.

_How did it come to this?_ Cye asked himself. _It wasn't supposed to go this way. _His and Ryo's trip to Sapporo was supposed to be uneventful and simple. Help Kayura research the Ancients, find answers, go , he now sat on the ground staring what could very well be his own death walking towards him.

It was worth it though, and he knew it. All the trouble, all the heartache, all the pain, it was worth it.

As his opponent came closer their weapon flashing in the night he closed his eyes and thought back to the beginning of the trip…

* * *

Cye opened his eyes as the train he sat on came to a slow yet still jerking stop. The sound of his audiobook still played in his ears even though he had missed most of it due to him falling asleep. He lifted a hand and plucked the earbuds out of his ears.

"We're already there?" He asked Ryo who was getting up to grab his bag from the overhead shelf.

"Yea, you fell asleep right at the beginning. You missed all the views." Ryo teased as he reached over and opened the pull down curtain that had blocked Cye's view of outside.

Cye blinked the sunlight back as he looked at the city surrounding them once again. The northern city they had come to looked more open and cleaner that Tokyo. There was more sense of traditions here too as he watched a group of women walk by in casual kimonos.

He and Ryo had come to Sapporo after Kayura had gotten a hold of the Ronins updating them on her search of a rumored sect of the Ancient Clan living on the northern Japanese island of Hokkaido. She had come across some ruins of a small village in the mountains where the layout matched the Ancient Clan village that she had been born in near Tokyo.

Mia and Ryo had then arranged to get access to some ancient texts at the local university and Ryo volunteered to come up and go through them while Cye had volunteered to come and take a closer look at the ruins with Kayura.

Well, volunteer was a strong word Cye thought as he grabbed his own bag from the overhead shelf and followed Ryo off the train. It was more that he had to get out of Tokyo for a break.

Granted, he just became one of the entry-level marine biologists for a marine conservation group in Tokyo, it was an exciting time for him. He was only doing grunt work at the moment, like refilling oxygen tanks and cleaning scuba equipment, but he knew that he would be in the field with his team soon enough. The position brought him joy knowing that he was on his way to reach his dream job.

What he had to get away from was how only he and Ryo were the only ones in the Ronin Warriors that weren't currently in a relationship. Everyone seemed to pair off so easily and their happiness radiated off them.

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't bitter about any of their relationships. Everyone was happier than he had ever seen before. However, it made him realize just how alone he felt at the end of the day. Even Ryo had White Blaze for company when everyone else was busy.

Cye sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter that was wrinkled with a missing corner that was worn off from the result of being passed between multiple people. Along with the letter were three photos.

The photos showed Rowen and Riska standing together on a ridge overlooking Machu Picchu in the Andes Mountains; another showed them looking up at the towering Christ the Redeemer statue in Rio de Janeiro, and the last showed hammocks set up in the middle of the rain forest. In each one both people beamed with love and joy that was contagious even through a photo. Their eyes glowed with the feelings they had for each other and the new appreciation for life they had acquired. According the letter they were heading for the Galapagos Islands then Easter Island next.

Even though the letter stated they missed everyone, Cye knew from his brief phone calls with the couple that they were enjoying their trip so much that they were sad it was coming to an end.

They had left shortly after the incident with Hariel. The brush of death Rowen had and the near end of Riska had left the couple not wanting to ever leave each other's side and an intense sense of wanderlust. So, at the end of November they left Japan and set off for an around the world trip.

Rowen had submitted for a sabbatical at his position in the lab he worked at claiming he needed to refresh and gain perspective. Riska simply didn't have to say anything since she worked for Mia and Mia didn't need her as much with her sight back.

They had briefly returned around the holidays to celebrate Christmas Eve with Rowen's parents but left again before New Year's. Ever since his parents had met Riska they insisted on coming together as a family again for holidays. Cye smiled thinking about his call from Riska telling him how his parents seemed to really like her and how relieved she was about that.

Cye tucked the letter and photos back into his pocket as he heard a familiar voice call out to him and Ryo in the busy train station lobby. The air in the train station was warm as beams of the late spring sun shone through the glass walls.

"Cye! Ryo! Over here!" Yulie's voice carried over the hundreds of conversations around them.

Ryo weaved through the crowd easily with Cye right behind him until they were face to face with the grown up Yulie.

Immediately, Cye noticed that Yulie had grown tall over the winter holiday and was now Ryo's height. His hair was getting shaggy and was long enough to slightly cover his eyes. Even his voice had deepened since the last time Cye had seen him. Laughing merrily Yulie hugged Ryo and then Cye as if he were meeting with family. Cye was shocked by how tight Yulie held him he could feel Yulie's muscles tighten easily through his shirt, the boy had truly grown up.

He held Yulie back for a moment and laughed before ruffling his hair to the boy's dismay.

Yulie happened to be staying in the area with some relatives while his parents went on a trip to southern Japan and before Yulie would return to Tokyo to finish high school. Usually he would stay at Mia's, however she and Sage had gone to Canada so that Sage could meet her family. Meanwhile, with Cye's new job and Ryo living so far up into the mountains now the only choice he had left was to go out of town.

"Is anyone else coming?" Yulie asked.

Ryo shook his head, "Ro and Riska are still abroad, Sage and Mia went to Canada, and Kento is who knows where with Odessa. But, White Blaze is traveling by foot; he should show up around here soon."

Yulie laughed, "That means you two are stuck with the research on the Ancient Clan." He concluded.

Cye nodded, that about summed up how he ended up being volunteered for the trip by Ryo and Mia. "It's not so bad. I have some plans to get some water samples and observation notes from the bay for work while I'm here."

"Besides, we're the Ronin Warriors; it's all a part of the job." Ryo clapped Cye on the shoulder.

Cye nodded, "so, shall we head to hotel first to check in?"

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay with me?" Yulie asked Ryo as Cye began to walk towards the exit.

Ryo nodded, "we'll be just fine at the hotel. We don't want to intrude."

"It sounds like you have a lot of family here and that they want to spend time with you." Cye added.

Yulie shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets. "They're pretty cool. I'm glad that I finally got to meet them all. Mom is from here and it's her brother that I'm staying with. She never talked about them much, I don't know why though."

"At least you seem to be having a good time." Cye told Yulie who beamed a bright smile, the same one he had since a kid.

"Yea, I'm lucky. Anyway." Yulie became a little more serious. "The spring festival is tomorrow night. Are you still coming?"

Ryo and Cye nodded in unison, "It seems like a good opportunity to see this area's traditions." Ryo told him, "The Ainu people were all over this region long ago and there's still a bunch of things influenced by them here."

"That's true." Yulie stated, "I wonder if my family has any relation."

"You never know." Cye laughed.

They reached a taxi and the three of them rode together to a hotel near the western edge of the city. From here it was a ten minute drive to the university in the east and the mountains that Kayura found the village ruins in the mountains in the west.

Cye took the responsibility to check in as Ryo and Yulie stood in the lobby catching up. Once that was done they headed to the room.

Cye and Ryo tossed their bags to the side then Ryo lay back on his tatami bed. There were two in the room one for him and one for Cye. Cye busied himself with unpacking his clothes and putting them in his temporary dresser.

"When are you meeting up with Kayura?" Yulie asked.

"This afternoon." Ryo answered from the bed.

"We're going to meet her at the ruins." Cye finished for Ryo. He picked his armor orb out of his bag and put it into his pocket. He knew that Ryo already had his in his own pocket already.

Yulie nodded as he caught a glance of the orb then looked between the two Ronins.

"You can come too." Ryo quirked a smile.

"Yes!" Yulie cheered. "I already told my Uncle that I wouldn't be home until late tonight. All my family knows is that some of my friends from Tokyo are visiting and I wanted to come hang out in the city with them."

"As long as we're not taking you away from anything important." Cye said carefully. He glanced at Yulie giving him a serious look. "Spending time with family is important too."

"I know, I know." Yulie said dismissively. "I'm not missing anything exciting. My uncle takes my cousins to my grandfather's to the family shrine to do ceremony stuff. I don't get to go since it's supposed to be all secretive and stuff. So I just end up playing card games with my aunt all night."

"Fair enough." Cye laughed. He went to sit crossed legged on his own tatami bed. "Where is the shrine?"

"It's a small one at the edge of the city. Not too many tourists know it's there. It's popular among the locals though." Yulie explained thoughtfully as he fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt. "We'll be near it during the festival."

"We'll have to check it out while we're here." Ryo said enthusiastically.

Before anyone could say anything else Ryo's stomach growled. Ryo let out a laugh as he sat up, "I guess skipping breakfast wasn't such a great idea on my part." He looked over to Yulie, "so, official Sapporo tour guide, where can we get some good grub?"

Yulie smiled and gave a wink, "just leave it to me. I know a noodle place that will leave you drooling for more."

"Good thing Kento isn't with us then." Cye noted as indicted for Yulie to lead the way.

Ryo and Yulie laughed at the joke as they all headed back out of the hotel room once more.


	2. The Ruins

Getting to the ruins that Kayura had described in her letters was much harder than Ryo had expected.

The forest on the mountainside here was thicker and more twisted; people had not come this way for a long time. It was amazing that she even found it.

Behind him Yulie was telling Cye all about the last Kendo tournament he was in. He had gotten first place and even broke a record or two. Yulie credited Sage's help with his success but Cye kept assuring him that he had his own talent to thank as well.

Cye always was the support in their group, providing the optimistic feedback they needed. It was a change from the more pessimistic side that he showed when he first became a Ronin Warrior. However, even Ryo could see the self-doubt and wariness still living under Cye's skin, and something had been bothering his friend lately. He knew that he would have to confront Cye about what it could be that he was having troubles with soon. If only he knew how to approach him with the quire without chasing Cye away.

The trees suddenly began to thin out and opened up to reveal the remains of an old and forgotten village. There old structures of homes and maybe even a larger building once used as a meeting place but the rotting wood and cracked stone was layered with dirt, grass, and vines as if the earth were trying to reclaim the space.

Looking around the late afternoon sun Ryo spotted the current Ancient One standing near a worn wall of rock near the center of the ruins.

"Hello, Lady Kayura." Cye greeted as he broke from the trio to greet the woman.

Kayura turned around slowly and offered the Ronins a small smile and nod of her head.

"Welcome Ronins, and Yulie. I am glad that you were able to find me here. I know that it was not easy." Her voice was just as soft and child-like as ever.

Ryo gave a laugh, "at least your directions were spot on, and otherwise I think we would've gotten lost."

"I believe the Ancient Clan that came here did their best to hide their settlement."

Cye was looked around, inspecting the structures. Looking carefully Ryo could still make out some writing; he made a mental note to get a closer look later. There were also a few statues of old gods and a fallen torii gate with faded red paint lay on the ground near the area Kayura was in.

"They really didn't want to be found." Cye whispered then looked to Kayura, "I'm glad that the rumors of a sect of the Ancient Clan coming here was seemingly true."

Kayura made a humming sound as she turned to look back at the stone wall in front of her.

"What's that?" Yulie asked coming up beside her to look at it. Once again Ryo was amazed how much Yulie had grown, he was taller than Kayura now, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I do not know." Kayura admitted thoughtfully as she traced the carvings with her finger.

Ryo and Cye joined the pair and inspect what they were looking at.

The carving looked like it had been painted at one point but the colors were now worn off by erosion and age. However, what was being depicted was still clear to anyone that looks at it.

"It's a dragon… and a bear?" Cye questioned tilting his head slightly. The image showed a large serpentine dragon rising from the earth as a large bear walked near it on the ground. The noses of both animals were pointed at each other as if greeting one another. Images of mountains stood behind them as clouds seemed to surround them as if it was trying to stay away from them.

Even though most of the paint was gone the eyes of both animals were still clearly gold. Below the bear's feet Ryo recognized images of oni, tengu, and other demons. The images of the tengu still made him shiver as images of being cast into Perdition came to mind.

"The dragon looks familiar." Kayura admitted lightly breaking Ryo from his memories, "however, I could not tell you why. The bear is not familiar to me though."

"The bear was like a god to the Ainu people here. They would often honor and sacrifice the bears in the area believing they were releasing the spirit of the god back to the heavens." Yulie replied easily as if he had heard the story over and over again.

Ryo gawked at Yulie while Cye let out a laugh. Yulie looked at them with a light blush on his cheeks. "My uncle told me about it recently. We were at the local market and there were a few booths set up with bear statues and tokens and stuff." He trailed off.

"No, that is good." Kayura nodded, "it proves that they accumulated to the people that lived here. Perhaps we can speak to the elders and see if they remember any stories of the Ancients that lived here."

Yule shook his head, "that's pretty impossible at this point." He admitted, "The government banned the Ainu from speaking the language, honoring any customs, anything that has to do with their people almost a hundred years ago. It'd be hard to find an Ainu elder that knows anything let alone be willing to talk about it."

Ryo furrowed his brow, he knew what Yulie was talking about it all happened during the time the emperor of Japan wanted to westernize. Many of samurai descent were forced to essentially forget their heritage and put it behind them as well. It was the reason the only other group of Ronins since then had only been around for the Second World War.

"Well," Cye had brought up a finger up to his chin to tap it, "even if it's a slim chance, it's still a chance. Maybe you can get more information at the university, Ryo."

Ryo nodded, "I'll try."

"What else does the wall have on it?" Cye asked getting a closer look; Yulie leaned in closer as well.

"There are some symbols down here." Yulie pointed out.

Cye knelt down and squinted to look at it. "It's not a language I know."

Kayura looked over Cye's shoulder then after a moment shook her head, "neither do I."

Ryo reached into his pocket and dug out the disposable camera he had with him, just in case. He offered it to Cye who took it and immediately took some photos. Kayura watched him curious but she didn't ask any questions.

"I'll get these developed Monday morning then take them with me to university." Ryo promised.

"Just be careful not to give away this place's location." Cye reminded him, "they would send teams of archeologists and scientists here and kick us out."

Kayura made a disgusted sound, "I wouldn't allow it, and this place is too sacred."

"Don't worry Kayura." Ryo said quickly to appease her, "I won't let anyone know where I got the photos from. I'll just say I found it in my grandparent's house or something and I'm just curious about it."

Kayura nodded seemingly satisfied.

"Anything else you wanted to show us today?" Cye asked.

Without a word Kayura turned and guided the three boys towards the largest building foundation in the village. Ryo guessed that it had to be the main meeting place for the village. Unlike other structures in the village this one was completely gone other than the foundations.

The golden rings on Kayura's staff jingled as she lowered herself towards a spot near the rear corner. The corner didn't seem any different to Ryo from a distance, it was covered by weeds and ivy and the wood of the foundation stuck out of the ground. However, as he got closer he saw a spot on the ground that had been cleaned of weeds, something metallic half buried in the dirt sat in view.

Cye paused behind Ryo with Yulie at his side as they all peered into the open spot that Kayura was showing them.

Ryo looked at Kayura who nodded and he reached down and gently pulled the object out of the dirt. Kayura stood back up as he straightened with the object in his hand. It was a thin metal plate attached to frayed and deteriorated dark red cloth.

"Is that a hachimaki?" Yulie asked surprised.

"What is that doing here?" Cye made a motion like he was going to take it from Ryo but then decided against it.

Taking the hint Ryo used his free to brush off the decades of dirt off the metal plate until they could make out the symbol engraved on it.

"It's the Ancient Clan's kamon." Kayura observed. "However, I do not remember seeing anyone in my village wearing something like this."

"So, it makes me wonder if this sect of the Ancient Clan used this to differentiate themselves from the rest of my Clan." Cye looked thoughtful.

"Should… should we take it with us?" Yulie asked unsure. "Are we allowed to do that? Or should we leave it here?"

Ryo looked at Cye and his friend looked back at him telling him silently that it was his call.

"Take it, keep it safe." Kayura finally spoke up, "Don't show it to anyone else though. Not unless you absolutely have to."

Ryo swallowed and nodded as Cye took a small cloth from his pocket and wrapped the headband inside it for safekeeping while Yulie got to hold onto it. The boy held onto the object as if it would break like porcelain.

"There are remnants of pottery and a few broken weapons around here as well." Kayura told them as they slowly walked through the ruins. "The wall and the hachimaki are the only two things that I found whole, though. When the clan left this place they were very thorough about taking everything with them."

"Any clues as to why they left this place?" Cye asked, a breeze blew past them ruffling his hair. Looking up they saw that the light was beginning to fade as red orange of the setting sun painted the sky and clouds.

"Nothing clear yet." Kayura sighed, "That is what I am hoping you can help me find as well."

Ryo looked to Cye, "that's where Cye will come in."

"I can help too." Yulie offered.

Cye gave Yulie a look, "only on the days that you are free. Don't make excuses to stay away from your family."

"I know, I won't." Yulie groaned as if he was being berated and rolled his eyes, Ryo smirked.

"It's settled then. We will begin in two days' time." Kayura told them.

"What are you doing tomorrow that we can start then, Kayura?" Yulie asked.

"I am going to the shrine at the top of the mountain to spend a day in meditation. I must ask for permission to comb through this place for answers from the ancestors."

Yulie nodded understanding how important it was for her to do that.

"Very well. We should head back to hotel for the night." Cye observed looking up at the sky as well now.

"Yes, please get your rest Ronins. Farewell until I see you next." Kayura bowed to the Ronins and Yulie then silently headed for an unseen path to the west while Ryo, Cye, and Yulie headed back the way they came.

* * *

When they returned to the hotel later Yulie placed the bundled hachimaki on the small table in the hotel room. He then sat down next to Ryo as Cye brought the phone over from a side table. Yulie glanced at his watch, it was just after seven.

He watched as Cye took out a worn folded piece of paper from his pocket and read over a line that was scribbled on by a different set of hand writing than the rest of the letter. Reciting what was written silently; Cye dialed a number on the phone then sat across from Ryo. Ryo reached over and pushed the button to turn the speaker on the phone.

The phone rang a few times then was answered by a sleepy male voice.

"Hello?" Rowen asked.

"Hey, it's us." Ryo said cheerfully.

"We didn't wake you, did we?" Cye asked concerned.

Before Rowen could answer the phone was clearly transferred from one person to another through a series of audible scratching sounds and muted voices of reassurance and Yulie swore he heard a soft smacking sound of someone giving a quick kiss. He looked up and saw that Cye was fidgeting like he heard it too. They listened as the person currently holding the phone clearly moved around.

"Hello." Riska said more cheerfully, she sounded much more awake than her fiancé.

"Hey, Riska. It's Ryo, Cye, and Yulie." Cye greeted her, "we didn't wake you, did we?"

"No, no." Riska assured them then yawned, "Well, not me anyway. I was already starting to wake up. You know how Rowen is." Her voice sounded fond like she was used to teasing the other boy for his sleeping habits. "What's going on?"

"We're in Sapporo and met up with Kayura today at the ruins she found." Ryo began to explain everything they saw there, going into detail about the wall and the hachimaki. All the while Riska stayed quiet, ever the good listener. It wasn't until Ryo was done that she spoke up again.

"Interesting, I wish I could see it." She trailed off for a moment, clearly thinking.

"Do you know anything about Ancients wearing a headband like the one I described?" Ryo asked her.

Riska made a clicking sound then sighed, "No, I'm sorry. I'm afraid that if this is really a sect of the Ancient Clan that had broken off, they were gone before I ever interacted with them."

Ryo let out a disappointed breath and even Yulie felt his shoulder shag.

"However," Riska began again, "the dragon you described on the wall is… familiar… something about a story or legend the Ancients used to tell the children. I'll have to think about it though."

"That's alright." Cye assured her, "don't worry about it too much. Enjoy your trip. Ryo is heading to the local university here on Monday to start going through the archives they have available."

Ever since Riska had been freed from her oath the Ronins had done their best to make it clear to her that she wasn't obligated to drop what she was doing and help them anymore. They wanted her to enjoy her new found freedom and more importantly enjoy her time with Rowen. She was mortal now and they were all very aware of it.

"I'll still think about it." Riska insisted, "But I promise not to get distracted by it, if that's what you mean."

"That's all we ask." Ryo teased.

"Riska, make sure you take lots more photos. I want to see everything you and Rowen have gotten to see." Yulie told her quickly.

Riska let out a soft laugh, it made Yulie's heart race at how happy it sounded, "I will, Yulie-chan, I promise."

"Alright, well, we'll leave you to go back to bed, Riska." Cye told the girl on the other line. "Tell Rowen we're sorry for waking him up."

"He'll get over it." She sounded like a typical modern twenty-something for a moment, "Have a great morning… I mean night... Call me if anything else comes up that you need help with."

"Of course." Cye assured her. "Enjoy the rest of your trip."

"Goodbye Cye, Ryo, and Yulie." She laughed.

"Bye!" The three boys said at once. Then the phone was hung up on the other end.

Yulie looked between the two Ronins then at the telephone.

"Well, she did say the dragon was a familiar story. That's at least a little bit more information than we had before." Cye said optimistically.

"Yea." Ryo crossed his arms over his chest, "but, I know it's not going to be easy to get more information, especially if Riska doesn't even know anything about it."

"Let's save it for tomorrow." Cye told him.

"You mean Monday." Yulie told them, "Tomorrow is the festival first."

Ryo let out a laugh and ruffled Yulie's hair, Yulie groaned and reached up to try to smooth it out.

"You're right. Rest first, then festival, then unlocking centuries old secrets of this mysterious part of the Ancient Clan history." Ryo told the group, "Yulie, are you going to head back to your family's home for the night?"

Yulie nodded and stood up to stretch. He would much rather hang out and stay with the guys but he knew that it was better he went back. Otherwise, his aunt or uncle would wonder why he hadn't returned. They gave him just as much freedom as his own parents, but they were still supposed to be keeping an eye on him and he didn't need to make it hard on them.

"Alright. I'll come by tomorrow before the festival." Yulie promised.

"Good night, kid." Ryo smiled.

Cye waved goodbye and Yulie headed out the door.


	3. Spring Festival

The next morning Cye got up early enough to have breakfast at a local restaurant across the street from the hotel. He left Ryo in the hotel as he still slept; in the middle of the night his friend had left to greet White Blaze. The red Ronin Warrior instructed the tiger to stay nearby but out of sight. There was no need for White Blaze to give them any attention like he had with Ryo when they had first gone to Tokyo.

After breakfast as Cye walked across the street he watched as the people of Sapporo city were busy decorating the streets with lanterns, kites, and other decorative items for the festival that would begin in the afternoon. Everyone around looked excited for the upcoming festivities they were all laughing and greeting each other merrily.

Although the optimistic air was contagious for just about everyone around Cye couldn't help but still feel a little melancholy. He didn't have any reason to, he just did. Cye let out a breath and brushed some hair out of his eyes. Now was not the time to dwell on the cavity he felt in his chest. He looked down at the to-go bag he held with Ryo's breakfast and decided to go back to the hotel for now.

Back in the room Ryo was still asleep spread out with the blanket barely covering his stomach and wrapped around his leg. He was wearing shorts and no shirt. His mouth hung open and a gargled snore came from him. Cye had to smirk at the sound, the guy was still sound asleep. He looked over and saw the scars that decorated Ryo's body. Most were faded white lines that would one day fade to nothing but a memory, however a few were deeper scars from battles with their supernatural foes. It was the deeper ones that were more permanent decorating Ryo's body for the rest of his life, the only proof that he was a warrior. Cye knew that his own body had their share of scars but Ryo's seemed to hold more weight as their leader.

Ryo grumbled as he lifted his arm up over his face before becoming peaceful again. Cye noticed that when the boy had shifted that the blanket fell off his stomach revealing his abs that were crisscrossed with more old scars and his hip bones above the waistband of his shorts.

Cye shook his head and turned to place the bag on the table before going into the bathroom deciding it was good time for a shower. If Ryo still wasn't up when he was done he would try to bribe his brother awake with the food. Then they had to get ready to join Yulie downtown.

After Cye's shower and five minutes of bribing Ryo with food they were both up and getting ready. Cye busied himself with getting dressed in his kimono which was very traditional in style with a haori worn over it that matched the light blue color of the yukata. The only other different color on it was his white obi at his waist.

Ryo, meanwhile, wore a dark red kimono with a striped hakama. He also wore a haori in case the weather proved to be cooler that night. What impressed Cye the most of Ryo's kimono was the Ryo's family crest that was stitched into the back of Ryo's haori. When Cye asked about it Ryo explained simply that the kimono had once belonged to his grandfather and left it at that. Cye knew that Ryo wasn't a fan of talking about his family.

Finally, both Ronins wore white tobi socks with their getas. Cye wobbled at first on the sandals which Ryo then feigned agitation and showed Cye that he was wearing them too far forward and that was causing his imbalance. But, when Ryo looked up he was grinning at Cye as he silently laughed at his friend.

By time they were ready it was almost time to meet up with Yulie. With one last check that they both had their Ronin orbs tucked away in their obi and they didn't forget anything else they needed, like money, they headed out of the hotel.

As soon as they were on the street they became part of the small crowd that was also making their way to the main part of the festival. Although most of it would take place at the Hokkaido Shrine many businesses around the city also took part in the festivities inviting anyone passing by to stop on their way.

At one of the many smaller stands also set up along the streets Ryo insisted on stopping for meat on the stick, he had insisted that his stomach grumbled at the smell. Cye declined the offer for one as well, he found that even though it had been hours since breakfast he just wasn't hungry.

Cye knew that the look Ryo gave him when he declined the food reflected a sense of worry; it was obvious that Ryo had been noticing Cye's change in mood lately. Cye couldn't help it he had also been the one to most visibly show his emotions out of all the Ronins. He would clear things up with Ryo later to let him know that it at least had nothing to do with the Ronin Warriors.

It had taken a few years but Cye had finally come to peace with his role as the bearer of the Torrent armor. In fact now the armor felt a part of him and he never wanted to be separated from it again. Instead, his mood of melancholy was much more complicated unfortunately.

Cye was lost in his thoughts thinking about how best to bring up to Ryo how he was feeling when Ryo gave Cye's sleeve a gentle tug to make him stop walking. Cye looked at Ryo who smiled at him then pointed out why they had stopped.

They had made it to the entrance of the Hokkaido Shrine; trees lined the small road that led into the shrine. Each tree had been decorated with lanterns that gave off the festival mood. Ryo motioned for Cye to step to the side to avoid backing up the foot traffic that was behind them. They both stood on the edge of the sidewalk watching the crowds as they waited for Yulie.

Cye was just about to suggest that one of them go off to find their younger friend when Yulie came running up to them. He bent over with his hands on his knees panting to catch his breath for a moment before looking at the two Ronins smiling sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late." Yulie told them with a small bow as he took a breath. He stood up straight again and Cye saw that his kimono was brown with gray striped hakama and a tan haori that was subtly decorated with dragonflies. He wore zori sandals with his tobi socks and Cye let out a sigh thinking they looked much more comfortable than his geta.

"What took you so long, bud?" Ryo teased.

"Well," Yulie glanced over his shoulder then back at Ryo and Cye, "I know I said that it would just be the three of us…"

"But?" Cye asked with a smirk.

"My cousins really wanted to come with me. I guess they would usually they would go with their group of friends to the festival, but they insisted they wanted to come with me this time." Yulie sighed, "They say it's because all their friends are grown now and quite a few have their own families to go with." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Don't worry about it Yulie, its fine if they join us." Ryo assured the boy.

Cye nodded along with Ryo, "it's no trouble. It'll be interesting to meet your family."

"Yea, we can see if they talk just as much as you do." Ryo teased.

Yulie stuck his tongue out at Ryo, but then whimpered in pain and covered his mouth with his hands after someone came up behind him and bopped him on the head with their fist.

"It's rude to stick your tongue like that, cousin." Said a male in a sing-song teasing voice.

"Yea, didn't you learn any manners, cousin?" Said a woman in a lighter tone.

Looking behind Yulie, Cye spotted two people who looked to be about the same age as him. The woman was wearing a royal blue kimono that was decorated with red, orange, and yellow flowers and a red and gold obi around her waist. While the man wore a steel blue kimono that had geometric designs in a light blue color with a gray obi.

What stroke Cye with interest was that they looked very similar. They both had dark brown hair and striking hazel eyes that seemed to change between gray, green, or brown based on the lighting. However, the woman's face was more angular while the man's was a little more rounded.

Cye was absolutely taken away by them they were both very attractive people. Even people passing by gave the pair looks of awe or even jealousy. Honestly, Cye swore that they could be models or actors or really anything that would make them celebrities. All the while he didn't realize he was staring at both of them until he heard Yulie whimper.

"Ow." Yulie reached up and rubbed his head where his cousin had bopped him while he sucked on his cheek to lessen the pain of biting his tongue.

"You'll live, cousin. Now don't be rude and introduce us to your friends." The woman said a little more seriously, the man next to her was still grinning proud of his actions.

Yulie glared ineffectively to the man before speaking. "These are my cousins. Kohaku and Kaya Ishikawa, if you couldn't tell they're twins. Kohaku, Kaya, this is Cye Mouri and Ryo Sanada. Two of my close friends from Tokyo." Yulie said officially introducing everyone.

Ryo and Cye both bowed in greeting and the twins returned the respectful greeting.

"We've heard a lot about you." Kohaku told them. "He kept talking about how awesome his friends in Tokyo are and how much he had learned from them for kendo and for school. He even told us how you're the group that kept him safe back when Tokyo was attacked eight years ago."

Ryo gave Yulie a sideways glance who mouthed that he didn't say anything about them being the Ronin Warriors and Ryo let out a breath and smiled at Kohaku.

Cye let out a giggle that sounded giddy, "really it was our friend Mia that found him. We just found them both by pure luck." Cye internally scolded himself, where did that giggle come from?

"Either way, you're like his heroes from the way he talks about you." Kohaku praised them.

"He never mentioned that you're so much older than him though." Kaya said thoughtfully as she leaned in a little to get a closer look at Cye and Ryo. Cye felt her eyes pierce him as if she saw through all his walls and into every secret he had.

"We're not too much older." Ryo claimed with a grin. "At least, I don't feel like I'm twenty-three."

"Same." Cye sighed thinking about it.

"Nonetheless." Kohaku said eyeing his twin with exasperation, "we're glad you kept him safe, however you managed it. From what we heard not many people escaped whatever it was that attacked the city."

Cye laughed nervously scratching the back of his head, "Like I said we were just lucky." He heard his voice go up an octave and shut his mouth immediately.

"C'mon, let's get into the festival before all the good food is gone." Yulie sighed stomping ahead of the group clearly embarrassed.

Kohaku let out a laugh and jogged to catch up with Yulie, trailed by Ryo. Cye looked over at Kaya and noticed that she had been looking him over. Fighting a blush Cye offered her a friendly smile.

"Well, shall we?" He asked nodding his head in the direction of the others.

Kaya nodded and began to walk next to Cye. "This place looks beautiful." Cye told her as they got closer to the main building of the shrine."

Looking around Kaya didn't seem too impressed with their surroundings, "I suppose. Then again, I might be biased with our family's shrine. It's a lesser one, but it's also much older."

"Oh, that's right." Cye stated remembering what Yulie told them, "you're family runs a shrine. Where is it at compared to here?"

"Not too far." Kaya indicated towards the North West. "It's near the edge of town, closer to the sea."

"And you help maintain it?"

"With grandfather, father, and Kohaku. It has been a family tradition for many generations to pass from one relative to the next. That way all of its secrets could be kept secret." She told Cye, when he looked at her she gave him a wink and then giggled. "It really isn't anything special at all. Small but the locals value it, it's one of the few places left in the city that isn't trampled by too many tourists."

"Well, I hope while we're here that Ryo and I could have a chance to visit. I promise we wouldn't trample over anything." Cye said casually without really thinking about how it sounded. When he realized that Kaya hadn't responded he looked over and saw that the girl was smiling at him with an expression that he wasn't familiar with but had seen Riska wear around Rowen, bemusement.

"That would be nice." She told him.

Before Cye could react Yulie jogged up to him. "Cye, c'mon, you have to try the sticky buns here. They will blow you away. Don't tell Kento, but I think it might be better than even his."

Cye looked over to Kaya again only to see that she had already joined her brother and Ryo by the food stands. He looked back over to Yulie, "don't tell Kento that. Or he may actually go into depression."

They continued to go from cart to cart getting their fill of foods. Surprisingly both Kaya and Kohaku's appetites could almost compete with Kento's or even Rowen's. They even seemed to be having an unspoken contest of who could eat more rice balls.

"That makes fifteen, Kaya." Kohaku said lazily as he made sure no stray grains of rice were on the front of his kimono.

Kaya waved her hand her most recent rice ball left forgotten in her hand. She was watching Yulie.

"You see something interesting, cousin?" She asked.

Yulie blinked and looked over his shoulder, "nothing." His answer was short and panicked.

Ryo, who was standing next to Yulie, snorted and nodded his head towards a group of high school aged girls across the courtyard. "You know them?" He asked.

Yulie swallowed looking between the four other people he was with. "Just one…" He glanced over the girl that stood in the middle of the group, she had short black hair and it was very obvious that she was the one everyone gravitated towards. "She competes in the kendo tournaments and she's very good and she's very nice and very outgoing…"

"And?" Kohaku asked trying to get his cousin to come out and confess.

Yulie's face was almost completely red now, "she's pretty… I like her... Ok?" Yulie got a little more defensive now.

Cye smiled, Yulie had his first crush and it was honestly quite great to see.

Suddenly Ryo puffed out his chest and grinned as wide as a hyena.

"Well, she deserves to know. I'll help you with that buddy." Ryo winked and began to slowly march over the group of girls.

"No!" Yulie gasped and chased after Ryo, he tugged at the man's arm but Ryo seemed to just drag him along.

Cye laughed along with Yulie's cousins as they watched the two go.

"Looks like they'll be busy for a while." Kohaku commented with a laugh.

"I don't think I have ever seen Yulie's face go so red." Kaya countered.

"So." Kohaku turned to Cye. "Now that we can ask, we want to get to know Yulie's friends better." His smile reminded Cye of an actor in a commercial it made him want to buy whatever he was selling.

"Oh, uh… what do you want to know?" Cye asked.

He watched as the twins glanced at each other as if they were having a private conversation between them. Then Kohaku turned back to Cye, "what do you do for a living? I guess that would be a good start."

"Well, I recently finished my studies and I'm starting as an amateur Marine Biologist with a conservation organization in Tokyo." Cye explained, "I'm part of the team that will be studying the different bays all around Japan and see how they compare to one another for wildlife and pollution." Cye thought about it.

"Honestly, there's a lot more pollution right now than people realize and the marine life has really been suffering in the last ten to twenty years. So, hopefully we can figure out where the biggest target areas that we need to focus on are and come up with a plan that we can present to the government to try to fix it."

"Sounds very interesting." Kaya commented entertained.

Cye nodded, "it is, although all I've really had a chance to do so far is get supplies together for dives and pamphlets for paperwork. I'm hoping though that I can get more in the field soon, they did ask me to get a few samples and observations of the bay up here done since I'm here anyway."

"Work during your vacation?" Kohaku let out a groan, "That's not fun."

"I don't mind, this is what my career is going to be anyway." Cye told him with a bright smile he knew that his eyes probably showed the joy he had with the prospect of helping the marine wildlife.

"Your passion is clear; I hope the best for you." Kaya said smoothly and gave Cye a gentle yet endearing smile.

Cye felt warmth creeping into his cheeks again as he looked between the twins. Recovering quickly he cleared his throat and decided to ask them a question now.

"So, what do you two do? Other than help at your family's shrine?" He asked quickly hoping that it was dim enough that they didn't seem his moment of being flustered.

Kaya and Kohaku glanced at each other again; the flawless communication between the two was very obvious. The way they looked at each other and read emotions was a connection that not even a set of siblings that weren't twins had.

"That's all we do. We are the apprentices for our family's shrine." Kohaku finally answered as if he had practiced the response. "One of us will become the head of the family one day."

Cye's eyes opened wide with surprise, "wow, that's a very prestigious title. You two must be honored."

Kohaku gave a shy smile, "it is an honor." It was his turn to blush now.

"However big an honor it is, only one of us can have it." Kaya added, "We were both chosen for the role when our mother became pregnant with us, but they didn't know that we'd be twins."

Cye nodded seeming to understand, he thought of Riska and her twin.

"We became apprentices as soon as we were able to talk and walk and will be until the time comes that one of us is chosen." Kohaku explained.

"It has always been like this, school then the shrine for as long as we can remember." Kaya sighed. "I can't imagine life any other way."

"What will happen once one of you is chosen? I mean, does that mean the other one becomes an assistant since you'll know the shrine just as well? How do they decide?" Cye found himself shooting off the questions without much thought; the idea that they had to train since children then only one can ultimately get the title was intriguing to him. "Can't you just share the responsibility?"

Kohaku looked thoughtfully at Cye as if he was trying to figure him out, but Kaya's face had dropped.

"We must go through a set of trials that will test our knowledge and strength of our traditions. Our family believes that the head of the family not only just watches over the shrine, but they also communicate with the spirits that occupy the shrine and become all that protects the shrine and the city from those spirits." Kaya told Cye a little more stiffly. "The one that fails will be put into seclusion and be expected to give the other a blessing. Then the one that wins will decide the fate of the one that loses. They decide if they can still be a part of the shrine or if they must leave it behind. Either way one twin will inherit our family's fortune and the other will get nothing."

"But, the trials aren't for a while yet." Kohaku said quickly, "it's nothing to worry about it." He tried to chuckle but Cye could tell it sounded forced.

"Maybe it is nothing to worry for you; everything has always come easier to you." Kaya snapped at Kohaku, Cye jumped a little. She let out a sigh, "I'm sorry. Would either of you like to have something to drink?" She asked with more calm.

"Kaya…" Kohaku whispered, his tone suggested he wanted to offer his twin words of assurance that he couldn't say aloud.

Kaya smiled, "I'll go get us all ice treats, yes? I'll be right back."

Cye watched as Kaya turned on her heel and walked quickly away into the crowd until he lost sight of her.

After a moment Kohaku let out a breath and bit the nail on his thumb before turning back to Cye. They both opened their mouths to speak then closed their mouths to laugh instead.

"Go ahead." Kohaku encouraged softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend or bring up something sensitive." Cye apologized quickly.

Kohaku gave Cye another inquisitive look before waving a hand, "you didn't ask anything wrong. Please, don't let it bother you. She has always been more wound up about the whole thing anyway. Like I said, it's nothing we have to worry about yet."

"May I ask one more question?" Cye bit his lip unsure if he should push the subject any more than he already had.

"Sure." Kohaku shrugged.

"What do you mean that whoever loses will be secluded and given nothing?" Cye asked.

He watched as Kohaku seemed to mull over the question trying to figure out how to answer it. Cye had a feeling he was nearing a subject area that he wasn't supposed to invade. He was just about to take the question back what he asked when Ryo came back up to them.

"What has you two looking so serious?" He asked with a wide grin.

"Nothing exciting." Cye promised, "So did you torment and embarrass Yulie to no end?"

Ryo let out a joyful laugh that was infectious as he clapped Cye on the shoulder, "of course not, I got him a date." He thrust his thumb towards the direction the group of girls had been and when Cye and Kohaku looked they saw that Yulie and the girl he liked were standing on their own now talking quietly.

Yulie was clearly nervous but he spoke easily with the girl who was smiling and playing with the small coin purse that she held.

"Turns out that she was trying to build up some courage to tell him that she liked him too." Ryo laughed as the irony and Cye couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"You must be able to work some magic." Kohaku laughed.

Ryo shrugged, "I know Yulie well enough is all."

"You must." Kohaku glanced over to his younger cousin again and nodded.

"Where's Kaya?" Ryo asked.

Cye glanced at Kohaku who was seemingly purposely avoiding looking at Ryo so casually that Cye wasn't sure if he was seeing things.

"She went to get some dessert." Cye shrugged.

"Cool." Ryo said and looked around. "So, what next?"

"There are some games over here." Kohaku said getting back into the conversation easily. Once again Cye questioned if he was reading the boys reactions correctly. "It's not a festival without some games."

"Let's give them a try." Ryo said and cracked his knuckles; he was also competitive even with the simple ring tosses at festivals Cye noticed.

Before they could head over though to the waiting vendors the three men froze in place as a loud roar ripped over the sound of the crowds. Everyone around them stopped moving and talking as well as they looked around for the source of the unfamiliar sound. The sound itself was a mixture of a buzz and a shrill cry of something big.

A breath went by then people nearest to the main shrine began to shriek as a large dark shape formed on the roof. It moved quickly then suddenly seemed to separate as Cye realized that it wasn't just one thing it was four things. They had large opaque wings and long sharp claws; they began to swoop over the crowds of the festival as people began to scream, yell, cry and tramped towards the exits of the grounds.

As a few creatures flew past the lanterns that lit of the shrine grounds Cye could make out the creatures dark blue and green skin that was made up of scales. They had a mouth full of fangs and long tails that trailed behind them as they flew on their webbed wings.

Before Cye could really react he watched as one of the creatures dived down and picked up a person before flying out towards the trees surrounding the grounds. The girl in its claws screamed and kicked her legs helplessly.

"Kaya!" Kohaku began to yell over the crowds as he tried to push past people to go the opposite direction that they were running. "Kaya!"

Cye tried to reach out to Kohaku but he was moving too quickly away from him.

"Ryo! Cye!" Yulie had managed to get back to them. "What are those things?" He asked panicked then began to look around for his cousins.

"No idea." Ryo was watching the creatures calmly as people pushed past him. "C'mon, let's get out the way." He motioned for Cye and Yulie to follow.

Moving quickly through the crowd laterally to not move as much against the panicking people they slipped unnoticed between two abandoned vendor stands. Another creature had managed to grab another festival goer. The man in the talons of the creature yelled out for help that couldn't come.

"You two have to change into your armors." Yulie whispered rushed as he continued to try to spot his cousins in the crowds.

Ryo looked to Cye, "there might be too many people here yet, they can't see us transform."

In the crowd a third person was picked up and taken away, this time it was a teenage girl that had been a part of the group Yulie's crush had been in.

"We can't just let those people get hurt." Cye stared up as the fourth creature flew overhead.

"I know, I know." Ryo hissed then he reached into his obi and pulled out his armor orb, "alright, let's do this."

"Kohaku!" Kaya's voice seemed to rise above the crowd. Ryo, Cye and Yulie turned to watched as a creature grabbed Kohaku by a leg and flipped him upside down, his head hit the ground as he fell and he was knocked out immediately. Kaya reached for her twin's hand in vain, it slipped out of her grasp as the creature took her twin away.


	4. A Snag

Cye stared after Kohaku as he hung limply from the claws of the strange reptilian creature.

"Kohaku! Kaya!" Yulie cried and ran out into the crowd to Kaya just as one of the creatures had returned to try to take Kaya who was reaching over the people around her. Cye watched as Yulie tackled Kaya then helped her up and began to run with her away to get her out of range of the creature.

"Ok, that's enough, let's do this." Ryo said and held his orb in front of him, "Armor of Wildfire!"

"Armor of Torrent!" Cye followed suit getting his own orb out of his kimono as well.

The familiar presence of armor against Cye made him feel warm and confident. Without needing any prompting his mask covered his mouth and nose so that no one would know who he was. As he emerged from transforming into his armor he didn't hesitate to jump into the crowd with Ryo as the creatures tried to come around to capture another group of people.

The people, seeing the two Ronin Warriors, surged around them like they were boulders in a fast flowing river. The adults didn't stop to think as they saw the warriors but the children seemed to try to look more closely at them until they were urged by their parents to keep moving.

Cye could hear many people whisper "the Ronin Warriors," "the Ronin Warriors are here," or "they'll save us."

"Sounds like they know who we are." Cye told Ryo, his leader in the red armor nodded, "let's not fail them then."

Taking out his swords Ryo swung them in his hands then used a running start and jumped up onto a nearby vendor stand before jumping from there towards a creature. As he swung his blades he was able to cut the creature's wing off it. Shrieked as it fell towards the ground the creature disappeared before it could hit the pavement.

Ryo looked to Cye who knew what his brother in arms was thinking. These creatures were going to be easy to beat. He looked up, now they just had to catch them.

The remaining creatures noticed what had happened to the one Ryo had taken down and they began to try to make an escape. Ryo got ready to jump after them but Cye stopped him.

"They'll take us to the people they took." He pointed out.

Ryo watched the creatures fly in the direction of the woods. With a quick nod Ryo began to give chase with Cye following closely behind.

The shrine grounds was empty now, wrappers and forgotten items decorated the ground. Decorations were ripped down or askew in different places while the lanterns offered a dim glow that seemed to be an empty reminder of the joy that had only been there a few moments before.

Cye did his best to ignore small specks of blood on the pavement, hoping that someone had just scraped their knee as they rushed out.

As they entered the trees that surrounded the shrine the dim lights began to fade until only the waxing half-moon above offered the two Ronins any light. They followed the sounds and shadows of the creatures until everything suddenly became quiet.

At one point both Ronins paused when they heard a soft growl. They lifted their weapons ready to attack when White Blaze appeared out the bushes.

Ryo let out a sigh and lowered his katanas, Cye followed suit with his man catcher.

"Don't scare us like that White Blaze, c'mon." With no further delay they continued through the trees hoping to find the creatures and the people they had taken.

Cye finally came to a stop near a thicket of bushes that nestled around a large oak tree and looked up. His eyes widened as he saw what had become of Kohaku and the others that the creatures had taken. He felt the mask on his armor slid away as he took in a deep breath.

"Are those… cocoons?" Ryo asked before Cye could.

Above them the four people that the creatures had taken were hanging upside down in what looked like cocoons. One person was completely covered in the dry looking outer shell and the only way to know a person was in there was the human shape the cocoon took. Another, high up, had everything but their barefoot foot wrapped up. The third person was in the tree across the way and had their arm sticking out their fingers twitched showing signs of life, the bracelet on their wrist matched the teenage girl that had been taken. And finally Cye spotted Kohaku who was wrapped up to his neck so that his head could stick out; his eyes were still closed as he still seemed unconscious only the flare of his nostrils let Cye know he was still alive.

"Let's get them down." Ryo said getting ready to climb up the trees, but Cye quickly grabbed his arm.

"Wait, where did those creatures go?"

They looked around and sure enough they were seemingly alone with the four cocooned people above them. Ryo reached out and slid out his katanas in case he needed them while Cye tightened his grip on his mancatcher.

The small patch of forest around them was silent, only the far distant sounds of cars and sirens could be heard in the city beyond the trees. However, White Blaze's hair was standing up; the white tiger sensed their enemy nearby his chest rumbled with a low growl.

"Maybe they fl-!" Ryo let out a noise of surprise as a creature swooped down and grabbed him by the ankle. With some luck he had kept his grip on his katanas and now was attempting to swipe at the scaled creature that held him.

Cye ducked as two other remaining creatures tried grab him as well only to miss. Twisting quickly Cye turned his weapon on the two creatures and called on the power of his armor.

"Super Wave Smasher!" Cye called and watched as water flowed in a tidal wave towards the creatures as they came back at him. They realized what was coming towards them last second and tried to bank away, only one was able to clear the blast as the other was overtaken by Cye's attack and got washed into a nearby tree trunk. With a puff of black smoke the creature disappeared leaving only two for Ryo and Cye to deal with.

Cye jumped back at the creature that had dodged his blow came back at him. Then pivoting on his heel he used his mancatcher to grab it by the tail then swing it over his head and into a nearby tree trunk. As a final hit White Blaze pounced onto the creature pinning it down, then in a puff a smoke it too disappeared.

Finally, Cye looked up above and watched Ryo manage to finally hit the creature that held him with one of his katana that glowed with a red aura from the power of Ryo's armor. The creature disappeared upon coming into contact with the blade and released Ryo with one final cry as it disappeared. The red Ronin Warrior began to tumble towards the ground.

White Blaze let out a cry as Cye moved into a position to catch his friend only to watch as Ryo grabbed onto a tree branch and came to a sudden halt. Ryo let out a grunt as he hugged the branch he got a hold of trying to reposition his katanas so that he didn't drop them.

Cye didn't hesitate to jump up into the trees leaping branch to branch until he got to the one just below Ryo and help take his brother's katana so that Ryo could pull himself up.

"Well," Cye let out a breath, "that was much easier than I imagined it going."

"We got lucky." Ryo sighed.

"Where do you think those things came from?" Cye looked up at the cocoons that were only a few branches above now.

Ryo took his katanas back from Cye and slid them into their sheaths once more. "No idea, we'll have to look into it after the authorities comb through for their investigation. For now let's get these people down."

Cye nodded and began to climb up next to Ryo to the first cocoon. Together they worked on carefully bringing the people back down to the ground. After the first person Ryo stayed on the ground to work on cutting open the cocoons while Cye went back up into the trees for the others. White Blaze stayed close to Ryo sniffing the people that his master freed from the cocoons curiously.

The climb down with the cocooned figures was awkward but luckily Cye was able to move slowly so that he never dropped down. It was also easier once he had attached his mancatcher to his back.

Kohaku was the last one that Cye got to; the branch he was on was rotted and began to bend as soon as Cye's weight was added to it. He moved cautiously towards the final bundle listening to the groans of the branch trying to be aware of any warning of the wood cracking.

When his hand touched where the cocoon was attached to the branch he let out a slow breath and lowered himself on the thin branch so that he was straddling it and began to move the cocoon towards him.

As the cocoon came closer he became suddenly aware of eyes other than Ryo and White Blaze watching him. He looked around seeing that they were still alone in the woods, and then he looked at Kohaku's face and realized that although dazed Kohaku was staring right at him. The man's cheeks were flush from being hung upside down for so long and a small bruise was beginning to form on his forehead from when he was initially grabbed by the creatures.

Cye watched as Kohaku mouthed something and suddenly Cye felt the color leave his face and his ears begin to ring. He was suddenly very aware of the cool night air hitting his lips and nose. He forgot to have his armor's mask cover his face again, even if Kohaku was in a daze he could see in the man's eyes that he recognized Cye. They stared at each other, Cye knew he wore an expression of shock and concern as Kohaku stared at him in wonder as if he were trying to figure out if what he saw was real.

"Cye!" Ryo called up cupping a hand next to his mouth. "Is everything ok up there? Do you need me to help?"

Cye sucked on his cheek for a moment then called back at Ryo not breaking eye contact with Kohaku.

"No! I'm fine, be right down." He assured the other Ronin on the ground. The sound of the branch beginning to crack and whine from his continued presence made Cye move a little quicker trying to escape before it broke.

Cye knew he was running out time to get Kohaku down and with him conscious it was going to make it harder for him to carry him down like the others.

"I'm going to cut you out of there." Cye explained to Kohaku, "I need you to grab me as soon as you are able to move your arms then I'll get your legs out. It's going to be fast."

Kohaku nodded understanding. Cye returned the nod and reached to take his mancatcher off his back. He put the side of the blade on the head of weapon against the cocoon; towards the trunk of the tree he could hear the branch cracking more from the weight of both men.

"Ok, ready? 1… 2… Go…" He tore at the cocoon quickly, hoping that he didn't accidently cut Kohaku as he did. He felt when Kohaku grabbed onto his waist as he swiped past his chest then down to the man's legs. As soon as Kohaku was free Cye let his body drop from the branch just as the branch finally broke.

All at once Cye heard Ryo calling up to him as he grabbed Kohaku to make sure the man didn't fall on his own. Cye knew that his armor would protect him from any major impact but Kohaku would have no chance to survive if he fell on his own. The sound of the branch chasing them as they fell rang in Cye's ears.

Using his one free hand Cye managed to grab a branch on the way down, he grunted as he felt the strain on his shoulder from the extra weight but he still managed to catch it and hold onto Kohaku at the same.

With a grunt of strength Cye pulled himself up towards the branch trying to get high enough for Kohaku to grab it. Kohaku seemed to know what Cye was doing and grabbed the branch once it was in reach and let Cye go. He then pulled himself up onto the branch easily like had done a hundred times before then help Cye up.

The branch was cracking and tumbling through the branches above them quicker. Without thinking Cye pushed Kohaku back into the trunk the other man let out a gasp as his back impacted the tree trunk and he shrunk down. Instinctively Cye used his body to shield Kohaku and closed his eyes.

The branch came barreling down breaking the branch they had been on only a moment ago with ease. Part of the branch as it fell past them scratched at the back of Cye's armor but didn't cause any damage.

Counting his breaths Cye waited until it slowed down from the adrenaline. Then slowly he opened his eyes and saw that he was almost nose to nose with Kohaku. He could feel Kohaku's warm breath on his lips and watch as Kohaku's pupils dilated as he too realized just how close they were to one another. Also from this close Cye could make out an old scar that ran from the right corner of his mouth and down to his jaw line, it was jagged but blend into his skin as if it had been there a long time.

Swallowing Cye leaned back regaining his footing and allowing Kohaku to straighten.

"Uh, are you ok?" Cye asked feel the heat on his cheeks bringing back to reality.

Kohaku nodded, "yea, that was exciting." He laughed softly looking up where he had been in a cocoon. Then he looked back at Cye then down at Ryo then back at Cye again. "You're a Ronin Warrior…" He stated, not with uncertainty or question but with confidence. "You're actually one of the Ronin Warriors that beat back whatever attacked Tokyo a few years ago. And you saved Tokyo back when you first saved Yulie too, didn't you?"

There was no denying it, Cye knew better to lie when he wore the armor as evidence. "Yea." He sighed.

"Cye! Cye, answer me!" Ryo was yelling up to them.

Cye looked down and realized that they were on the last branch before the ground which was only twenty feet away. The branch that Kohaku's cocoon had been on was splintered and broken in pieces on the ground. The cocoon was just an unidentifiable blob of leafs and mud on the ground.

"We're ok, we're coming down." Cye assured him and glanced at Kohaku.

"I can get down on my own." Kohaku told Cye.

Cye nodded and leaped down onto the ground and watched as Kohaku moved more slowly to not fall.

Once Kohaku joined Cye and Ryo he looked at them then at the three other people that had been abducted by the creatures, they were still all unconscious. Then he looked at the large white tiger that was next to Ryo, but he didn't seem to be surprised by his presence.

Ryo was watching Kohaku carefully waiting for his reaction. It wasn't the first time an outsider found out about them. Cye chastised himself to make a note to tell the others that they had to be more careful.

"I have a lot of questions." Kohaku finally admitted looking between the two Ronin Warriors. "Way more than my brain can sort out right now."

Ryo nodded and crossed his arms, "you might have a concussion. You need to seek some medical help before we answer anything."

"But you will answer them?" Kohaku asked generally surprised.

Cye nodded, "yes, but you must promise us that you won't tell anyone else about us. Especially Kaya, please." He hoped the tone he used showed just how serious he was about it.

Kohaku looked between them still obviously somewhat dazed; Cye knew Ryo was right about having a concussion.

Finally, Kohaku seemed to get his thoughts in order enough to answer. "I won't tell anyone… but I _can_ talk to Yulie about it right?"

"Yes." Ryo answered shortly.

Kohaku let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes, "I'm feeling a little dizzy now." He then raised a hand as Cye tried to reach out and help him. "I'll be ok to walk a short distance. What's the plan?"

"We take you four back to the shrine; the authorities should be there by now." Ryo explained, clearly he had time to think up a plan. "We put you and the other three near the edge of the trees where they'll find you. You just have to act like you don't remember how to get back."

Kohaku let out a short snort, "I think that I can handle that right now."

Ryo nodded and looked to Cye. Moving quickly Cye and Ryo went to work placing the two women on White Blaze's back while Ryo picked up the man. Cye went to Kohaku's side to help him if he needed it.

The walk back to the shrine was slow and laborious but neither Cye nor Ryo wanted to let Kohaku to fall too far behind. Cye walked closer to him as Kohaku slowed his pace to a drag.

By time the lights of the lanterns around the shrine as well as the blue and red lights of the authorities came into view Kohaku was nearly stumbling over his feet and looked like he was about to collapse but he still refused for either Ronin to help him saying that they had to carry the others as it was.

Finally, Kohaku fell to a knee down next to small stone Shinto temple just within the grounds of the shrine. Nearby police officers were carefully searching the main temple.

Cye and Ryo placed the three other people near him, laying them on the soft grass.

"Are you going to be ok?" Cye asked, he touched Kohaku's shoulder. For some reason a knot was in his stomach as he looked at Kohaku, he accounted it towards how sick Kohaku was looking.

Kohaku breathed into his nose and out his mouth a few times before answering, "Yea, I'll be ok. You two go before anyone sees you."

Ryo nodded, "we'll have Yulie arrange a time for us to meet and talk once this all calms down."

Kohaku simply nodded not being able to talk past the dizziness anymore as he closed his eyes.

"You'll be ok." Cye promised, "We'll see you later."

White Blaze turned and disappeared into the woods first. Then Cye and Ryo turned to disappear as well, as they did Kohaku said one more thing to them.

"Thank you, Ronins. I'm glad you were here tonight." Kohaku said earnestly then turned towards where the police were getting ready to call them over.

Ryo and Cye nodded in unison then quickly jumped back into the trees to hide and watch as the police came running towards Kohaku and the others as soon as he called for them.

They both stayed until the paramedics came and took them all to the hospital. Then they leaped to the trees so that they could go out to the road on the other end and get back to their hotel.


	5. Outing

"How's your cousin?" Ryo asked over lunch on Tuesday. They were at the noodle restaurant that Yulie had taken them on the first night in Sapporo. It had become a quick favorite of his and Cye's.

Cye paused with his chopsticks over his bowl of udon noodles to look at Yulie as well. Kohaku had been on his mind since he and Ryo had watched the paramedics take him away.

The teenager across the table looked thoughtful; he had been quiet for most of the meal. It was the first time the three of them were able to meet up since the festival on Sunday. After Cye and Ryo had gotten back to the hotel from the shrine they got a message from Yulie asking for them to call him. When they had they told them that Kohaku knew about them and Yulie agreed to stay near his family to make sure that Kohaku kept his promise about not telling anyone about Ryo and Cye.

Since then Cye had busied himself at the ruins with Kayura or at the hotel with references Ryo got about the Ainu as well as myths about mystical creatures. They had gone back to the shrine grounds the night before but found no evidence about what had attacked the festival. And there were no signs of them returning any time soon. It was frustrating to have to sit and wait for another attack but they had other work to do.

Now, Cye watched as Yulie's face twist slightly with something he was thinking about.

"Better, he's coming home from the hospital later today." Yulie finally answered placing his chopsticks down next to his plate. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong?" Cye asked sensing something off in their young friend.

Yulie sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he had picked up from Rowen over the years. "When I went to visit him this morning… he quizzed me about you, the Ronins, I mean."

"And?" Ryo asked.

"I didn't answer anything; I just told him that I'd arrange for us to all get together tomorrow." Yulie sighed; clearly something else was going on as well.

"What else is bothering you?" Cye pushed, it was unlike Yulie to be so withdrawn.

"My uncle has been acting really, I don't know, unnerved? Ever since Sunday he has been quick to anger and he's been at the shrine when he's not at the hospital. I heard him yelling at Kaya and Kohaku once when I had gone to get some sodas at the hospital, but I don't know why. My parents had never yelled at me like he did to my cousins."

Ryo's face softened, "he's not mad at you too, right?"

Yulie shook his head, "he's still acting like he did before with me. It's only when I leave the room that everyone is on edge about something. I'd ask but I have a feeling this is something I don't want to bother them about."

Cye glanced at Ryo who returned the look and shrugged. Since when did Yulie not want to figure out what was going on or why people acted a certain way? Ever since they met the boy he had also pried his way into situations that he should otherwise not get involved with. Whatever was going on it was serious enough for their young friend to feel unnerved.

"It seems a little suspicious, are you ok with the idea of seeing if you can learn some more?" Ryo asked Yulie, "I wonder if he knows what something about what happened at the festival."

Yulie nodded, "No problem, I just hope that he doesn't try to send me home early." He reached for his glass of water and took a drink from it. Although Yulie was uncomfortable he would do anything Ryo asked of him, "So," he began to change subject, "how did your research go yesterday?"

"The language we found at the ruins is Ainu." Ryo announced, "I'm trying to look into finding someone that can read it, you're right about how hard it is to find someone that's Ainu and is willing to help."

"But, you got a meeting with an Ainu representative tomorrow, right?" Cye asked.

Ryo nodded, "we'll see where it takes us. I hope we get some good news."

Cye agreed, "I took more photos at the ruins. There's writing on most of the structures that are still left. Kayura also had me draw up a replica of the wall. And we think we can piece together some of the items that are scattered around the village for clues as well."

"You think that you're any closer to finding out about the Ancient Clan here?" Yulie asked hopeful.

"I honestly don't know, buddy." Ryo admitted. "I hope we're getting somewhere at least."

"What did Riska say about those creatures?" Yulie asked.

"She has a few guesses, but without seeing it for herself she's not sure. Both she and Rowen want to come back to help but we managed to convince them not to unless something else happens." Cye took a sip of his tea then made a face realizing that he let it get cold.

"We called Sage and Mia as well, and unlike Rowen and Riska, they are going against our assurances by planning on leaving Canada early to join us here." Ryo rolled his eyes.

Cye gave Ryo a dry look before looking back at Yulie. "Sage just has a feeling that maybe what happened at the festival is just the beginning. Nothing like this happened here before and it is odd that it happened to occur with us here. He thinks that someone or something knows we're here and they want us to know it." Cye explained quickly.

"Well, ever since New York Sage has rarely been wrong about someone watching you guys." Cye felt himself stiffen who glanced at Ryo from the corner of his eye. His brother in arms was also stiff and had gone silent. New York was a memory that was still hard on Ryo because of Runa. Quickly, sensing the tense atmosphere, Yulie nodded then offered the two Ronin Warriors his famous grin, "I'm sure you'll figure it out, you're the Ronin Warriors after all."

"Thanks, kid. We know we can count on you cheering us on." Ryo offered Yulie a broad grin, once again hiding the hurt, then reached over the table and messed up Yulie's hair.

"Hey, stop that." Yulie complained.

Ryo just laughed in response and went back to eating his food. Cye rested his chin on a hand, he wasn't very hungry. Looking out the window he began to think about everything going on plus the fact that he had to get the samples from the bay for his job still. He wondered if the hotel would have a map of the coast so that he could scope out a few spots to get good samples and observations. He also wondered when he would get the chance to actually go out and get what he needed for work.

"There you are!"

Cye blinked out his thoughts and swiveled his head around with Ryo to see who was calling out to them. He was surprised to see that Kaya was approaching them. She was wearing regular street clothes now, a pair of high waist jeans with a white mid-length sleeve shirt tucked into the waistband. Her long black hair was down and cascaded over her shoulders. Cye couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she looked even in casual clothes.

"Hi Ryo," she greeted then looked at Cye her gaze lingering, "hi Cye." She said shyly.

"Kaya? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Yulie asked starting to rise from his seat.

Kaya smiled and took a seat next to Cye, "no. Kohaku is just asking for you to go hang out with him, he's back home and is being cranky with me." She flipped her hair so that it was all over one shoulder, Cye could smell the shampoo she used as she did, it was something floral and he wanted to smell it some more he realized. Clearing his throat he ignored the look he was getting from Ryo and looked at Yulie instead.

"Go on, you don't have to hang out with us. We'll find our way around on our own." He assured the teen.

"Actually…" Ryo spoke up, "I have to head back to the university. I have an appointment to get into the rare document section at the Sapporo archives. Sorry, Cye, I meant to tell you earlier." He dug into his wallet to get money out to pay for the meal.

"Oh." Cye let out a breath suddenly feeling quite alone. Yulie hesitated when he noticed Cye's reaction.

"The archives, huh? What is so interesting in that dusty old place?" Kaya asked leaning forward.

Ryo smiled, "I'm a historian for Sengoku University. They're looking to expand their collection and knowledge of the Ainu culture."

Kaya made a face, "you and Cye are both working on your vacation?"

Ryo let out a laugh that made anyone that hear it want to smile along with him, "why not combine a little work and play? Can't have too much fun." He winked.

Kaya giggled then glanced at Cye, "how about I take you around town, Cye?" She asked.

Cye looked up surprised, as well as Yulie. "You don't have to."

"What are you going to do otherwise? Hang out in the hotel and waste the beautiful weather we have today?" She asked and when Cye didn't answer her grin widened and she took his hand. "C'mon, I was born here, raised here, and I can guarantee that I know places that will make you never want to hang out in the hotel for the rest of your stay."

Cye felt his heartbeat increase as Kaya held his hand, and felt his mouth dry. "Ok." He finally managed to get out.

"Then it's decided." Kaya hopped up taking Cye with her. "See you later Ryo." She waved loosely with her free hand, "go see Kohaku, Yulie." She pointed at her cousin.

Next thing Cye knew Kaya was weaving with him through the tables in the restaurant until they exited into the warm spring day. He kept his hand in Kaya's not wanting to let it go.

* * *

Kaya led Cye first to a small shop that was hidden away a few streets over from the main streets that tourists stayed on. It was tucked between a post office and a small arcade. Inside there was an assortment of odds and ends that seemed random at first glance. Old style clothes, new style clothes, used clothes, Knick knacks from souvenir shops that couldn't sell their inventory and had to make space for new items, religious items, you name it.

Cye watched as Kaya released his hand and seemed to hop over to a rack of random hats. There were fedoras, baseball caps, and even replicas of kanmuri and kasa for tourists.

"What?" Cye began to ask but Kaya turned to him with a smile that made him stop and just watch her.

Kaya reached on the rack and pulled the kanmuri off and placed it on Cye's head. She then proceeded to cover her mouth to hide her huge smile.

Cye immediately reached up to take the hat off but Kaya grabbed his hands to stop him. "No, you have to see it first." She told him.

Leading him over towards a mirror on a nearby wall Cye looked in the mirror. His dry look combined with his light brown hair with the kanmuri on made him look ridiculous. A smile cracked his lips until he was laughing at himself.

Kaya, who was behind Cye, reached up to his shoulder to rest her hands there and rested her chin on top, "You seem so tightly wound and stressed, you need to take time to laugh at yourself occasionally. You have such a nice smile."

Cye blushed but his smile didn't go away.

"Stay here." Kaya told him and took the hat off and disappeared from view.

Cye felt his shoulder go cold from her absence. However, she wasn't gone long and she brought another hat with her. This time it was a cowboy hat that was a gaudy bright yellow color and had a sequence band around the brim. Kaya burst into a laughing fit before it was completely on Cye's head.

Cye laughed as well then reached up to take the hat off and put it on Kaya's head. He laughed harder at seeing her wear the hat instead.

Kaya flashed Cye a wink and made a clicking sound before pointing at him like her hand was a pretend gun, "howdy pard'ner."

Feeling relaxed and free of responsibility Cye joined Kaya in a flurry of trying on different hats, scarfs and other random clothes around the store. At one point Cye put the kasa on and a blue scarf pretending to be the Ancient One, although to Kaya it would just look like a monk to her. They laughed and laughed until their jaws were sore and their stomachs couldn't take anymore.

As they got ready to leave Kaya grabbed a small snow globe with Sapporo's skyline on it and bought it. The employee watched them with a knowing smile and gave them some pocky for free.

Outside they opened the box of pocky and each stuck a stick in their mouths. As they began to stroll down the street towards a park where a band was playing a free concert they noticed that above them the sun was already starting to set. Kaya once again reached for Cye's hand as they walked, he held it easily.

Once at the concert they stayed near back by a copse of trees watching people in front of the stage swaying and dancing to the music.

After a few deep breaths and building the courage for it, Cye stepped up behind Kaya and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Kaya accepted the embrace and leaned into him with her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you for this." Cye told Kaya as he spoke into her ear over the music.

Kaya smiled glancing up at his, "you're welcome. I'm glad that I was able to find a way to entertain you."

Cye let out a short laugh then became a little more somber, "by the way, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about prying into your and Kohaku's life on Sunday. I didn't mean to offend or upset you."

Moving quickly Kaya turned around in Cye's arms to face him; she lifted her hands and placed them on his cheeks. "You didn't offend or upset me, Cye." She insisted and shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Cye asked unsure.

Kaya smiled making Cye's stomach flip and she nodded. "I'm one-hundred percent sure. Don't worry, you can ask me anything your heart desires." She squished his cheeks together giggling.

"First question then." Cye stated arching an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Kaya's smile was wide and showed off her straight white teeth.

"Can you let my cheeks go?" He asked with his lips puckered like a fish.

Kaya laughed but let go and placed her hands on his shoulders instead. "Next question?"

"What do you do as an apprentice at a shrine?"

Kaya thought about it for a moment, "Well, nothing exciting I'm afraid to report. Sweeping, mopping, lighting candles, prayers, selling fortunes, more sweeping." She listed off as if checking off a mental list of her daily activities. "And when we close there's lessons about the shrine's history, my family was the first ones to open a shrine this far north. At the time the people that lived here had never even heard of the Shinto religion."

"So, your family has been here almost forever then."

Kaya laughed, "Almost forever, there's a story that my family came with a group of people from Edo that were escaping a dreadful shogun."

Something sparked in the back of Cye's mind, "what kind of group?"

Kaya gave a shrug, "peasants, farmers and craftsmen. There's a manifest that I found our family listed and what they brought in my grandfather's library. Want to know what my family brought from the capitol?"

Cye nodded intrigued.

"Incense to cleanse the lands of the north." She told him then laughed. "That's it; they didn't even bring extra clothes."

Cye blinked a few times then laughed as well.

On the stage the concert was winding down and the band was finishing their final song. Kaya glanced over her shoulder to watch for a moment but her eyes looked further away. Above them the sky was dark and only a few small white stars winked because of the city lights.

"We should get going. I'll take you back to the hotel." She told Cye then before he could process what was happening she leaned in and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and stepped away.

Cye stood motionless for a moment as he brought a hand up to his cheek feeling the damp spot where her lips had been.

"C'mon, pretty boy. Let's get out of here before the crowd makes it hard to leave the park." Kaya called from the sidewalk offering her hand to him.

He walked over to her in a daze and took her hand allowing her to lead again.

As they walked to Cye's hotel they talked about nothing important or serious. Instead they exchanged funny stories of each other.

"And then I tripped over a rag and fell right on top of my mother's pottery spinner. She had been using it and not only did I squash what she was working on, I also went on a quick ride as well. I was grounded for a month afterwards and I had to make seventy-five small planter pots as punishment." Cye let out a laugh, "I can't look at a planter to this day without cringing."

Kaya laughed then slowed until they stopped; when Cye looked around he realized that they were in front of the hotel. He looked up and spotted the room that he was sharing with Ryo, the light was on.

He looked at Kaya one more time; he gently reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She gave him a warm smile and gave his hand on quicker squeeze before letting go.

"Thank you again, Kaya, I really enjoyed spending time with you." Cye stated so earnestly that Kaya's lips parted but she couldn't find an immediate response. Instead she placed her hands on his shoulders again and reached up to place a gentle kiss on the corner of Cye's mouth.

Cye wanted to turn his head to get a better angle but instead watched as she lowered herself back down to her height and smiled at him.

"We'll do it again soon, before you leave." She promised. "And maybe, I can come visit you in Tokyo someday."

"I'd like that." Cye whispered.

"Oh!" Kaya handed Cye the snow globe that she bought from the store they visited that day, "I actually bought this for you, as a souvenir."

Cye smiled and shook the snow globe before watching the small white dots inside swish around before falling to the bottom again. "Thank you Kaya." He stated honestly.

"No problem. I figured you should have something to remind you of your time here other than whatever samples you get for work."

Cye laughed softly nodding slowly, and then he turned a little more serious. "Are you sure you want to walk home alone tonight?"

Kaya nodded, a flash of fear entered her eyes but it was gone as quickly as it was there. "Hopefully the monsters will stay hidden for another night." She said referring to the creatures from the festival.

"I think they won't be making a return anytime soon." Cye assured her knowingly.

"I hope you're right. I don't what I'd do if they attack my family again or even you. You and Ryo were lucky to escape with the crowd. I'm just sorry that we all got separated."

Cye nodded going along with the story he had told her, "Ryo and I were lucky we didn't get lost when we got pushed along with the crowd. It was all rather overwhelming."

"Agreed," Kaya sighed then gave Cye one more smile that made him melt. "Well, off I go. Good night, pretty boy." Kaya teased.

"Good night, Kaya." Cye cracked a smile for her.

Then with one last glance Kaya turned around and began to walk towards home. Cye watched her go until she disappeared around the corner at the end of the block. Then while fighting the urge to skip with happiness he headed into the hotel.

* * *

Once back in the hotel room Cye closed the door then leaned against with his eyes closed and a smile playing on his lips. The corner of his mouth still felt warm and he reached up to touch where Kaya had kissed him. However, before he could reach it he heard someone clear their throat and his hand dropped back to his side and his eyes opened.

Ryo sat at the table in the room with copies of what looked like old texts. He was watching Cye with a bemused expression.

"Have a good time with Kaya?" He asked trying to keep back a grin.

Cye didn't give him the satisfaction of a reaction and instead came over to the table and sat across from him. "What did you find at the archives?"

Ryo covered the papers in front of him with a hand, blocking Cye's view from them. "Avoiding my question?" He raised an eyebrow.

Cye stared at Ryo and Ryo stared back. They silently dueled with each other, but Cye refused to break.

Finally, Ryo sighed and gave up, "I found records of groups of people entering the area around the time we're looking at. There was a large migration around the time that Talpa had first tried to take over the Edo region, back when he had Riska as his personal assassin." He paused for a moment, "it looks like there was one particular group that showed up with a suspicious amount of weapons and religious artifacts, however most of the paperwork that I could find lists them as various craftsmen."

"How did you find out that they weren't?" Cye asked.

"That's the thing. Some of them really were craftsmen, and some were even farmers. They blended in with the group in order to hide among them. The only way I found out about the weapons was because of photographs I found of ancient weapons that had been buried where a large business building is now. They found them while they were digging the foundation. And you know what was engraved on some of the weapons?"

Cye had a guess but Ryo continued without letting him, "It was the kamon of the Ancient Clan. I think something happened that they decided to get rid of anything that tied them to the main sect so that they could blend in with the rest of the population up here. The weapons were dated for the exact period of time we're looking at." Ryo was getting excited. "And! They weren't the typical weapons that a monk would use, like a staff. It wasn't like a samurai's arsenal either. Instead, they were weapons that those who study ninjutsu usually have. There were throwing stars, kakute, ninja swords, kunai, and even hand claws!"

"So, you think that this lost sect of the Ancient Clan were ninjas?" Cye asked getting interested.

Ryo nodded, "it would explain the hachimaki that we found."

Cye couldn't argue with that logic, "Where are the weapons now?"

"The archive has a few, but they're under lock and key for restoration. I guess the owner of the business building has one or two, but he lives in Osaka. And the rest just seemed to disappear from existence." Ryo told him. "I suspect that a member of the clan took them back once they were discovered, but couldn't reclaim them all."

"Hmm." Cye tapped a finger on his chin trying to brainstorm a way to get access to at least one of the weapons found. He wondered how likely they were to get a hold of the building owner.

"There's one other thing." Ryo said breaking Cye's focus.

"What's that?" Cye asked as he took the papers that Ryo offered him. The writing in the documents he had copied was worn but still relatively readable.

"Yulie's family was a part of that large group that the clan came with."

Cye's head shot up and he looked at Ryo, "you don't think that his family is a part of the clan, do you?"

Ryo shook his head, "all the records show them as members of the Shinto group that came up here. But, I do think that maybe they have something that will point us in the right direction at their shrine. It _is_ the oldest one in the area."

Cye nodded, "we can ask Yulie to go to the shrine."

"Or…" Ryo led, "you're meeting up with Kohaku tomorrow, and you can ask him."

"Wait, I'm meeting him by myself?" Cye asked his eyes were wide.

"I have an interview with the Ainu representative, remember?" Ryo reminded him, "Kayura is going to come with me. Relax, Yulie will be with you and you can explain things better than I ever could."

Cye felt his good mood slowly melt away into nervousness, and he didn't understand why. Why did he feel so jittery about meeting with Kohaku? Was it because he had possibly started some kind of complicated relationship with his sister? Or was it because of the way Kohaku looked at him when he had shielded the man from the branch that fell?

Cye wasn't sure but he was going to have to go whether he liked it or not.


	6. Confusion

The next morning Ryo left early to meet with Kayura at the edge of the city in order to escort her to meet the Ainu representative. Ryo had explained to Cye the night before that the plan was to have Kayura dress in modern clothes so that she didn't stand out. Cye wished he could see it for himself but he had to meet up with Kohaku and Yulie instead.

Yulie called shortly after Ryo left asking Cye where he wanted to meet up. Thinking that he may as well get what he needed to do for work done he asked if they could meet him at the docks in the bay.

Cye dressed in his usual worn jeans and sweater since the day promised to be cooler than the day before even though the sun still shone brightly in the clear blue skies above. Before leaving the hotel Cye made sure that his backpack included all the sample sets and paperwork that he needed and, just in case he needed it, he tucked his armor orb into a side pocket.

He took a taxi to the bay not wanting to risk getting lost in the city without a map or someone to guide him. As he sat in the back seat of the burnt orange colored car he gazed out and daydreamed about the afternoon the day before with Kaya. His stomach was doing flips wanting to spend more time with her as soon as possible.

When the taxi pulled up to his destination he got out of the car swinging the backpack onto his shoulder and paid the driver with a good tip. Then he headed for the dry docks to get his first set of samples.

By time Yulie and Kohaku found him he was crouching along the shore of the cold water a short walk north from the main docks. Here the sand was dirty from the nearby shipping yards and freight ships that were present. The water was dark but still clear enough for him to see to the bottom of the shallow spots.

"Hey!" Yulie called catching Cye's attention. Looking up, Cye capped his newest water sample and went to place it into the container with the other samples he had collected so far on shore.

"Hi Yulie." Cye greeted warmly then looked at Kohaku and nodded to him. "It's good to see you back on your feet." He placed the sample container back into his backpack then stood up and dusted off the sand from his knees before facing Yulie and Kohaku again.

Kohaku offered a soft smile, "It's good to be out of the hospital. Their food is terrible."

Cye let out a short laughed then observed how Kohaku still looked like a male model to Cye. He wore well-fitted jeans, a t-shirt with some kind of product logo on it, and a dark green windbreaker that bellowed out from being unzipped. The color was back in his cheeks and the only sign from his hospital stay was two stitches on his forehead from where he had hit it.

"So…" Cye put everything back into his backpack and put it on again. "What do you want to know?"

Before Kohaku could ask anything the three men turned as they heard a voice calling Yulie's name up by the sidewalk.

Looking up Cye saw the girl from the festival that Yulie liked. Yulie waved enthusiastically then looked at Kohaku and Cye apologetically. "Sorry, I promised Rise that I would take her to lunch before we went to visit Yumi in the hospital… the girl you and Ryo saved." he added looking at Cye.

Cye sighed wanting to tell Yulie that he had to stay; he was supposed to be there to help him answer questions about the Ronins.

Kohaku was simply shaking his head and poked Yulie between the eyes. "Go you rebellious teenager. You could've told me you used me as a scapegoat to meet with her."

Yulie smiled sheepishly, "I owe you both!" Yulie announced then jogged to meet up with Rise.

Watching Yulie walk off with Rise, Cye took a deep breath then turned and began to walk along the shore.

"Wait!" Kohaku called and caught up with him. "Sorry, I know that I wasn't supposed to be cornering you like this. I feel bad; I thought Ryo would be able to make it too."

"He's busy." Cye responded distantly trying to ignore the brush of Kohaku's windbreaker on his sweater.

"Yea, Yulie mentioned that you're both here for more than just vacation and work and that you'd explain it if you chose to." Kohaku said nonchalantly as he tried to make conversation.

Cye looked at Kohaku and spotted the scar on his chin again. "Where did you get that scar?" He asked.

Kohaku reached up and touched the indent in his otherwise perfect skin. "This? Kaya and I were a pair of stupid kids playing with some old swords my grandfather had collected. We were play fighting but then I decided to run with one of the swords… long story short I'm lucky that I didn't get anything else BUT this scar. My grandfather will not allow us to touch those swords to this day." He took a deep breath, "now, can I ask you a question? We can exchange a question for a question if you want."

Cye shook his head, "I don't have any other questions for you right now. So, go ahead and ask away."

Kohaku's eyes lit up in a way that made Cye's stomach fill with butterflies he placed a hand on it trying to will it to stop. It was clear that Kohaku was fascinated by the fact that he was a Ronin Warrior.

"How did you become a Ronin Warrior?" And Kohaku didn't even miss a beat to get down to business.

Cye thought back trying to make sure he told the story correctly, "I read documents from old boxes of my father's and read about an armor that had been in my family for generations. It was tradition and rite of passage to manhood in my family for any man in the family to swim to the bottom of the Hagi Sea and if they made it to the bottom they would be rewarded with the armor of the Torrent in order to become a Ronin Warrior.

"So, I decided one day to try it. I made it all the way to the bottom and found a crevice where the armor rested." The story was simple to him, but he could still remember the urge, no, the pull to find the armor of the Mouri family. At the time he thought that it would be a way to time him closer to his father.

"So, you read about it in your father's things? Why didn't your father tell you about it himself?" Kohaku asked disrupting Cye's thoughts.

Cye felt his chest crumble a little bit and he bit his cheek debating if he wanted to answer. In the end he looked to Kohaku and somehow knew that the man wouldn't betray him.

"He died when I was young. He was naval officer and there was an accident out at sea. They never found his body." He said it quickly within one breath just letting it pour out of him. Despite having only a few memories of his father it was still hard to think about losing him.

"I'm sorry." Kohaku reached out and touched Cye's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before releasing it again.

Cye shook his head, "my mother and sister raised me. They did a good job."

"Obviously, now you're a legendary warrior. You have saved so many lives over the years, I'm sure your mother and sister are proud and your father is honored to have you as a son." Somehow Kohaku's words resonated with Cye and made his chest swell with pride.

"Next question." Cye said quickly trying not to dwell on the subject much longer nor the feeling in his chest.

This time Kohaku seemed to be internally debating what to ask. The way he looked off into the distance while picking at his nails made it obvious he was trying to come up with something good to ask.

"How long have you been a Ronin Warrior?"

Cye mentally counted the years, "nine years, and surprisingly they have flown by."

"What were the attacks on Tokyo really?" Now Kohaku seemed to hit a stride, "The news said that the first one was just a technological phenomenon that resulted in traffic and air control accidents, but after the second one was so obviously other-worldly no one believes the reports from the first one anymore."

"It was another realm that had wanted the destruction of the mortal world for centuries. We defeated it eventually but not without a few close calls." Cye debated if he wanted to go into any more details about the Nether Realm but decided against it. It would take too long to explain everything.

Kohaku was studying him again with his head slightly tilted, "you have seen a lot. I can tell you have scars inside and out, plus the back of your hands are covered in white lines from using a weapon." Kohaku pointed to Cye's hands and Cye tucked them into his jean pockets in response. "I can only imagine what you all had to go through. Have you fought anything else over the years besides whatever attacked Tokyo?"

Cye let out a short snort, "yea, in more than one country and more than one dimension, not to mention a ghost or two."

"A ghost?" Kohaku asked with a raised eyebrow. Cye only nodded in response offering no other details. Kohaku offered a sheepish smile, "I'll save that for another time then. Anyway, isn't there five of you, where's the others?"

"They're…" Cye hesitated, "busy at the moment."

Kohaku let out a short laugh, "apparently everyone is busy at the moment, even you." He looked pointedly at Cye's backpack.

Cye smiled before he responded, "We all have lives outside of being Ronin Warriors. That's why it's so important for us to keep our identities a secret to keep those lives free and safe." He thought of his mother and sister and what the ramifications would be if anyone found out he was a Ronin Warrior. His mother, although understanding, told him that he must never allow being a Ronin Warrior destroy who he was.

"That's understandable." Kohaku was saying then paused and looked at Cye. "That is something I can relate to… being a shrine apprentice and all."

Kohaku fell into an awkward silence as if he was close to saying something he wasn't supposed to. Cye watched him carefully just like how Kohaku looked at him when they had first met.

Finally, Kohaku looked back at Cye offering him a bright smile again, "You need samples and observations for work, right?"

Cye slowly nodded, "yes…"

"Follow me." Kohaku stuck his hands in his pockets and began to lead Cye further from the shipyards towards the south.

They walked in silent just listening to the waves lapping along the coast. Above a few gray clouds blew by threatening a spring shower but they moved on quickly revealing the sun once again. Even though there was also a cool breeze Cye didn't seem to notice it as he walked in relative comfort besides Kohaku. It was as if the other man's presence made the spring day a little warmer and a little closer to the summer.

As the sand turned from dirty and filled with gravel into softer and clean sand that was a light brown they reached an area that was bordered by hills and a few large boulders. In the distance the mountains stood tall as clouds moved around them with ease. No one seemed to be around here, it was quiet and private.

"In the summer the locals come here to swim." Kohaku explained, "It's away from the tourist beaches and the wildlife come here a little more often. I figured it would be a good area to get a sample to see how the water is down here and to observe any animals if they come by."

Cye nodded and put his backpack on the ground to take out his sample set and observation paperwork. As he did this he paused and decided to reach into the side pocket and take out his armor orb.

Standing up he placed the orb in his palm and showed it to Kohaku.

"What is that?" Kohaku leaned in close observing the swirl of light blue light in the world and how the kanji of trust floated in and out of view. "It's amazing…"

"This is how I call for my armor. You didn't think that we lug around a giant duffel bag filled with armor everywhere we go, did you?"

Kohaku let out a nervous laugh, "not quite the image I had."

Cye moved the orb so that he pinched it between two fingers. "They're tied to us; even if we throw it away it will call to us until we come back to it." He thought back to when he tried to get rid of the armor, it seemed so long ago now. "To be a Ronin Warrior is to commit to a lifetime of protecting the innocent, no matter whom or where they are. We are all that stands between the darkness and the light of this world."

"You help keep the balance." Kohaku finished sounding mesmerized.

Cye nodded then looked at the clean sea. Thinking quickly Cye tucked the orb into his pocket then proceeded to take off his boots and socks then rolled up his jeans to his mid-calf. Then he walked out into the water, being that he was of the Torrent armor he couldn't even feel the cold liquid as it covered his feet then his ankles.

Kohaku watched from the shore not speaking as he was interested in what Cye was doing.

Cye took his orb back out and called for his under armor. Kohaku watched in awe as a light blue light surrounded Cye then he was suddenly standing in a simple armor.

Next, Cye walked further into the water until it was up to his chest. Then he took a deep breath and dived under the water.

He emerged from the water a minute later but this time accompanied by a dolphin. Kohaku's jaw dropped and Cye beamed ear to ear.

"How? What just happened?" Kohaku asked wading into the water forgetting about his own shoes and clothes.

"I can communicate with the aquatic life." Cye explained simply, "it's one of the powers that comes with my armor."

"Amazing." He looked like he wanted to reach out to the dolphin but thought better of it. After a moment Cye pet the dolphin to thank it then it returned to its pod out at sea. "Do the others have powers like this?"

Cye began to walk back to shore as the water got back down to his ankles his under armor disappeared returning back to his orb.

"For the most part, each of our armors represents an element and a virtue. We try to ensure that we protect our element and honor our virtue to the best of our ability."

Kohaku approached Cye looking him over for any signs that he was different from any other person on the street. But despite his best effort Cye knew that he didn't see anything.

"You are truly an amazing person, Cye Mouri." Kohaku told him. "The people of this world, Japan, and especially me owe so much to you. I honestly don't know what would've happened if you and Ryo hadn't come to rescue me and the others taken by those creatures the other night."

Cye blushed, "It's just a part of the responsibility."

"A responsibility that you ultimately chose and were destined for. I'm envious of that." Kohaku looked saddened.

"Do you want to become the head of the family and take over the shrine?" Cye asked it was his turn to ask questions now.

Kohaku nodded, "yes, it is an honor that I don't take lightly. I have worked hard to make my family proud. However…"

"One day you will have to compete against your own sister for the position." Cye couldn't even imagine if he and his sister had to compete for the Torrent armor.

Kohaku nodded, "I love her, but she is bullheaded at times. And sometimes I wonder if she is wandering off the path that our grandfather and father had carved for us to follow in order to find a way to get the title herself."

Cye felt his stomach drop, he could imagine the outgoing independent girl he spent the afternoon with yesterday wandering. The idea was easier to see than he wanted to admit. Cye looked up and saw that Kohaku was started to shiver from standing in the water.

"Kohaku, you still have your shoes and socks on. You're going to give yourself frostbite or pneumonia standing in this water." He scolded and began to push the man out the water towards shore.

"What about you?" Kohaku asked.

"I'm Cye of the Torrent; the water will not hurt me." He smirked when he heard Kohaku snicker at his claim.

Once on shore Cye made Kohaku take his shoes and socks off and gave him his instead insisting that he'd walk barefoot for now. As Kohaku sat in the sand putting on Cye's socks and boots, Cye quickly got the water samples he needed then went to sit in the sand next to Kohaku.

The two men looked out over the water listening to the lapping of the waves again.

"I've always found the sea to be soothing. This is the only body of water I have ever known, I have never been able to travel anywhere else." Kohaku admitted, "We've been too busy with training."

Cye turned and watched Kohaku as he stared out into the distance.

"Maybe you could visit Tokyo one day, same country, but different body of water." Cye offered.

Kohaku laughed and looked at Cye, "only if that means I get to hang out with you."

"Deal." Cye said with a nod, he found it amazing that he felt so comfortable in Kohaku's presence. The man didn't pressure him to feel that he needed to be someone else or act a certain way. Where Kaya was fast-paced and eccentric, Kohaku was laid-back and down to earth. It was amazing to see the opposing dynamics when they were alone, yet when they were together they melded so well.

"Yin and Yang." Cye whispered with a laugh.

"What?" Kohaku asked walking up from whatever he was daydreaming.

"You and Kaya are like Yin and Yang." Cye said more pointedly.

Kohaku blinked a few times then slowly gave him a crooked grin, "I guess you're right. We've spent so much time around the same people that I forget what others may see when they meet us." He stretched his arms above his head as he did Cye found himself studying Kohaku's face again. The way his hazel eyes sparkled made them currently look brown, and the way his scar stretched and relaxed based on his expression. Cye even noticed how his jaw tensed when he wanted to say something.

What Cye didn't notice was how Kohaku was studying him as well and was leaning closer and closer to the other man. Until they could feel each other's breaths on their lips, as if a magnet was pulling them together.

Cye let out a muffled gasp as Kohaku's lips suddenly touched his. At first it was just a graze as if Kohaku were testing the boundaries wanting to see what the other man did. Cye felt his body freeze in place as his heart rate jumped up to an unfamiliar cadence. All this happened within a fraction of a second before Cye melted against Kohaku; he closed his eyes and began to kiss the man back.

Taking Cye's action as permission Kohaku leaned into Cye until they were chest to chest and he wrapped his arms around the other man. Cye could feel the zipper of Kohaku's windbreaker press again his stomach, but the discomfort was outweighed by the want he felt in his stomach for him. This was nothing like what Cye had ever experienced before, but yet it felt as if it was what he had always wanted.

Finally, they both had to come up for air and when they did reality seemed to set in for Cye. The slosh of the sea against the sand and the seagulls culling overhead came back into focus. Cye jumped to his feet faster than Kohaku could process, he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder before beginning to back away.

"Cye?" Kohaku asked with wide eyes, Cye tried not to look at him or recognize the knot in his stomach or even the butterflies that were also there. "Cye, I'm sorry. I-."

Kohaku was interrupted as the sky above them opened up with rain, they didn't notice the small rain cloud that had crept over them. Using the distraction Cye began to quickly walk away trying to make an escape.

Kohaku called for him from behind and Cye could hear him scramble for his wet socks and shoes then chase after him. His padded steps in the sand seemed to echo even though there was almost no sound. Cye swallowed and continued to look forward as Kohaku jogged to keep up with him.

"Cye, please, talk to me." There was confusion and hurt in Kohaku's voice, it made Cye want to stop but he couldn't. His mind was a jumbled mess as it tried to figure out logically what just happened.

Cye refused to stop as he continued to make his way to the sidewalk in order to call a taxi. His cheeks burned red and his head swam with a thousand thoughts unable to zero in on any one. Just as his feet met the rough hard cement Kohaku placed his hand gently on Cye's bicep, but before Cye could shake it off a shrill familiar call echoed nearby.

For the first time since the kiss Cye looked to Kohaku who had gone pale and was looking in the direction of where the sound came from.

They then both watched half a dozen winged creatures that had attacked the festival come flying towards them from the warehouses across the road.


	7. A Little Help

Cye tackled Kohaku over just as one of the reptilian creatures swooped down at him. They landed in the sand and rolled until they felt the grain below them become cool from being so close to the water.

"Stay here." Cye ordered pulling his orb out of his backpack.

"Cye…" Kohaku began but Cye didn't listen as he called his armor to him.

The creatures didn't give Cye a chance to get his bearings once he was wrapped in the Torrent armor. They came back around and swooped at him and Kohaku with ferocity that made it obvious that they were after them.

With only a breath of a reaction Cye took out his mancatcher to grab the creature going after Kohaku before swinging it around to hit the others near them. He expected to watch as the creatures that had been hit to disappear in a puff of smoke, however this time they didn't.

Instead, they reorganized and came back around for another attack.

"They're stronger this time." Kohaku noted with a gasp. He ducked as a creature went for his head his hand automatically covering the wound on his forehead.

Cye fought off the creatures trying to keep them from getting too close to Kohaku. At the same time he had to watch for any of them that tried to sneak up behind him.

"Super Wave Smasher!" Cye called for the power of his armor to help him. Being so close to the ocean allowed his armor to feed off of it and made his attack more powerful. A large tidal wave smashed into the creatures sending them back towards the alley they came from.

Cye went running after them to finish the fight and, with luck; figure out where they were coming from. He heard Kohaku calling after him but didn't look behind him listening only to his feet beating the ground underneath. He only hoped that Kohaku was smart enough to stay behind or to use this opportunity to run for safety.

The creatures were washed up into the building in the alley and this time Cye watching with satisfaction as two of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Only four left." Cye whispered to himself and swung his mancatcher as one of the creatures tried to attack him as the other three made a rapid retreat. So, they were organized, Cye thought as he easily swung a kick around and took out the one attacking him.

Cye continued down the alley and to his dismay he could heard Kohaku hot on his heels trying to keep up with him.

"He's just like his cousin." Cye swore as he rounded a corner that opened up to an old abandoned warehouse.

The warehouse was rusty looking with its painting peeling and many windows broken or too dirty to see through. The three creatures tried to find an opening into the building but they had no luck.

As Cye watched them he saw that they were familiar with the space and knew that inside would either have whoever sent them or a clue.

Cye got ready to attack again to get rid of the remaining threat. Just as he was ready he heard Kohaku calling behind him, "Cye, watch out!"

Cye let out a cry as the creature that he had thought he had taken out in the alley grabbed his right shoulder with its talon. The sharp ends of the talons dug into his shoulder through his armor. Flapping its wings wildly the creature began to lift Cye up off the ground. As the creature lifted him its talons dug into his muscles making his hand spasm and Cye lost his grip on his mancatcher. Cye heard his mancatcher clatter to the ground as the weapon slipped from his grip.

As the grip on his shoulder tighten Cye let out a cry at the same time the creature did. He vaguely heard Kohaku calling out to him. When he looked down to the other man to tell him to run he watched as Kohaku grabbed his mancatcher then threw it towards the creature holding him like a javelin.

The mancatcher flew expertly towards its mark and as it hit the creature's hold on Cye was gone. Gravity took a hold next causing him to fall rapidly towards the ground. Bracing for impact Cye held his breath and covered his face with his good arm. However, instead of hitting the ground he felt as he was easily caught by someone who had jumped into the air to meet him.

The person that caught him grunted as they landed and carefully placed Cye's feet on the ground. Cye looked past the person and watched as the creature that held him landed on the ground with a rough bounce with his mancatcher sticking out of its chest. Then the creature disappeared in a puff of smoke, his weapon fell back to the ground, and Cye finally turned to look at who had helped him.

Sage's mask on his armor rolled back to reveal his face. His blonde hair was ever present over his right eye but his left still showed the scar that Mia had given him above his eyebrow. "So, that's what attacked at the festival." Sage observed as he helped Cye up. His mouth was set in his usual grim line but his eyes were fascinated by the other three creatures flying nearby.

Cye cradled his right arm with his left, his shoulder hurt like hell but he was still able to wiggle his fingers. However, it wasn't the time to concentrate on the pain, instead he glanced Kohaku who was standing out the way now watching them. Cye was sure that Sage didn't see how the man had thrown his mancatcher and assumed that Cye had stabbed the creature. Cye would have to talk to Kohaku about it later; he filed it away for now and looked over to the creatures that Sage was looking at.

"They're stronger now." Cye told Sage calmly as he went to pick up his mancatcher. He watched at the three creatures screeched at each other over another of their fallen comrade before turning to face him and Sage to attack.

Sage slid out his long sword and stepped in front of Cye. Ignoring his brother Cye stepped up holding his mancatcher with his left hand ready to do what he could to fight.

The standoff only lasted a few seconds before a voice from above called down to them, "They're so ugly!"

Cye took a step back and looked up at the top of the warehouse and saw Kento in his Hardrock armor looking down at the creatures below them. The creatures realized that they were surrounded and grew restless. Before anything else could be said they attacked splitting from the group to attack the Ronins on the ground and the one on the roof of the warehouse. Then to Cye's dismay the third went to attack Kohaku. Cye watched in slow motion as he turned to try to get to Kohaku before the creature did as Kohaku made fists and got ready to brace the attack.

Gritting his teeth Cye lifted his right arm to grip his mancatcher along with his left hand and he attacked the creature just as it angled itself to attack Kohaku with its talons. Cye summoned the power of the Torrent armor and a splash of water hit the creature blowing it into a nearby brick wall. The creature let out a cry before disappearing into smoke. With his legs shaking and his arm in blinding pain Cye sank to his knees with relief.

Kohaku stood in shock blinking in the space that the creature had been at before looking at the wall it had hit. The only evidence of the creature left was the damp splash on the wall and the broken bits of brick.

Meanwhile, behind Cye and Kohaku, Kento jumped off the warehouse roof with ease raising his tetsubo to attack. The creature that was headed towards him didn't seem to know how to react to the large man that was flying towards it. It tried to change direction but couldn't make it out the way in time and Kento smashed it into the ground.

Then Sage attacked the remaining creature letting out a bellow as he swung his sword at the creature. Sage's swing hit true and the creature cried out as it was torn in half by Sage's blade. He watched with little expression as the creature disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving no evidence of its existence behind.

When the last of the smoke clear Sage approached Cye and helped his brother up. Once he was sure that Cye wasn't going to collapse again he clasped Cye's left bicep with his left hand as a greeting and Cye did the same to Sage's bicep they then bumped each other before stepping back. Then Cye turned to Kento and did his handshake with his best friend. He then grimaced from the shooting pain the movements caused him and gripped his right shoulder with his left hand.

Sage reached out to help but Cye shook his head declining.

"Just in time, once again." Kento boasted as he brushed imaginary dirt off his shoulder.

Sage punched Kento's shoulder making him wince and he laughed, "You wouldn't even know you had to be here without me."

Kento rubbed his shoulder with a pout, "nonetheless, we still made it in the nick of time."

Cye laughed, "Yes, you did. I didn't expect you to get here so soon." He released his shoulder again and continued to cradle his arm against his chest.

"I flew in last night, Mia will follow later today. I found Kento here at the mansion when I went there to get my car." Sage explained.

"I just got back from… well, it's hard to explain." Kento trailed off dreamily.

Cye and Sage rolled their eyes in unison, Kento always got this way after traveling around the dimensions with Odessa.

Cye was just about to make a joke about it when he came back to reality with a screeching halt as he heard a throat being cleared.

All three Ronins turned to face Kohaku who was slowly approaching them as if unsure he would be welcome. He looked between the three warriors with an expression of awe and for a fleeting moment, fear. But the latter was gone just as quickly as it came from Kohaku's expression.

"Oh, yea. I saw you trailing Cye. Who are you?" Kento asked squinting at the man.

Kohaku didn't back down from Kento and simply gave him a puzzled look in reply.

"This is Kohaku Ishikawa, he's Yulie's cousin." Cye introduced the man without making eye contact. "He was one of the people that were attacked at the festival. And he had seen who I was… so I was answering questions for him today."

"Does Ryo know about him knowing about us?" Sage asked and Cye nodded a confirmation.

Sage and Kento turned to study Kohaku for a moment. Kohaku straightened and puffed out his chest trying to seem confident.

"Do you understand the gravity of how important it is for you to keep our identities a secret?" Sage asked in all seriousness, his voice was lowered as he tried to make things clear to Kohaku. "You understand that telling anyone about us puts not just at risk but you as well?"

To Cye's surprise Kohaku bowed to the three of them and replied in a strong tone, "I understand. And I swear that I will tell no soul of what I've seen or know."

Kento glanced at Sage to give a slow nod of an approval. Sage waited until Kohaku straightened again.

"Very well we'll accept your promise, and just know that being Yulie's cousin he will be keeping an eye on you as well." Sage said carefully, Cye knew that Sage would talk to Yulie about the task later.

"Understood." Kohaku gave a quick nod. He hesitated for a moment longer then spoke up again clearly feeling that he could be more open to them now, "So, how _did_ you find us?" Kohaku asked.

Cye turned to Sage and Kento having wanting to know that as well.

"Yulie." Kento said simply, "we spotted him with his new lady friend on the way to visit a friend at the hospital."

Cye smiled at Kento, he could feel Kohaku's eyes on him watching. "Wait until I fill you in about that."

Kento laughed, "I can't wait."

"First," Sage said bringing them back to focus, "we get back to the hotel so that I can examine your shoulder, Cye. Then you can catch us up on everything else."

"Very well." Cye nodded and Kento agreed as well.

With the main points of business taken care of Sage, Kento, and Cye transformed back out of their armors and into their street clothes once more. Kento eyed Cye's bare feet then saw that Kohaku was wearing his shoes, but he didn't question it any further.

Cye was going to say something but then winced when he felt the sharp pain of his shoulder bolster through him again. He hissed and brought his hand to his shoulder once more only to find that his blood had already soaked his sweater. Now that he was out of his armor the pain was more intense without the power of the Torrent to keep it at bay.

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?" Kohaku asked reaching out but not touching Cye.

Kento busied himself with wrapping his jacket over Cye's shoulders to hide the blood so that when they did walk out of here no one would stare, while Sage answered Kohaku.

"No, they'll ask too many questions. Don't worry about him; we've done this all before." Sage told Kohaku.

"Numerous times." Kento added as he helped Cye slid his left arm into the jacket then zipped it shut. "The fewer questions we get the better. Besides, if we can't patch him up then his armor will."

"What? How?" Kohaku asked he was still watching Cye but Cye was refusing to look at him. Kento clearly noticed this but once again his best friend left it alone for now.

"Its mystical armor tied to the elements, and that's all you need to know." Sage told him. "Enough questions for now, we have to get Cye back to the hotel." He began to walk away towards the alleyway that Cye had entered through.

Cye hesitated and heard as Kohaku shifted a little, he risked one quick glance at the man and realized that Kohaku wasn't sure what to do next.

"Go home, Kohaku. We'll contact you later." Cye told him.

"Cye, are you… are you going to be alright?" The way Kohaku asked the question Cye knew that he wasn't just referring to his wounded shoulder.

Cye didn't answer the question; he didn't have an answer at the moment. Instead, he gave Kohaku an unsure look then looked at Kento.

"Do you mind making sure Kohaku gets back without any other incidence?" Cye asked.

Kento gave Cye a sheepish smile, "will do." He turned to Kohaku, "c'mon, dude, we can talk on the way to your place. I can try to answer any other questions you have."

"Cye!" Sage called out; when Cye looked over his shoulder he saw that Sage had grabbed his backpack that he had dropped with his samples inside.

Sparing one last glance at Kento and Kohaku he gave them a nod then walked towards Sage while Kento and Kohaku turned to walk the opposite direction.


	8. A Little Closer

Back at the hotel Cye was sipping on a cup of tea as Sage worked on his shoulder. The wound that had been inflicted by the reptilian creature luckily wasn't too deep. If anything the bleeding from it was superficial and it would leave a nasty looking scar but he wasn't going to need stitches nor was there going to be any permanent damage to any nerves or muscles. Even with this in mind Cye couldn't help but hide a grimace behind the mug he held as Sage washed the wound with disinfectant.

Ryo and Kayura had come back to the hotel shortly after Kento had returned from dropping Kohaku off at home. Now Ryo sat in a chair across from Cye with his elbows on his thighs and his fingers interlocked covering his mouth and nose. The bearer of the Wildfire armor watched Cye carefully with an apologetic expression in his eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that." Cye told him for the third time.

Ryo sighed, "I can't help it, and I feel that you getting hurt were my fault." He admitted as he eyed Sage wrapped up Cye's shoulder.

"We were expecting the creatures to come back anytime." Cye told Ryo as he lifted his arm to make it easier for Sage to wrap him up. "We should be grateful that they didn't attack anyone else."

"It is clear, however, that you have invoked them enough to attack you though." Kayura pointed out.

"It's probably because of you two defeating them at the shrine." Sage said as he tied off the bandage and inspected his work before giving Cye a pat on his shoulder telling his friend that he was done.

Cye sat back in his chair remaining shirtless with the white of the bandage covering his wounded shoulder. He lifted his mug to sip the tea that Kayura had made to help him relax again.

"They also attacked Yulie's cousin." Kento noted, "Do you think that maybe they want to finish what they started with the people they took too?"

"Could be." Ryo said thoughtfully he lowered his interlocked hands to support his chin now, "And I hate to say it but we may have to wait until they attack again to know for sure."

"There's no point in wallowing in the what-if's then." Sage concluded, "For now let's concentrate on finding the lost Ancient Clan sect and worry about those creatures later."

Cye bit his lip, he didn't want to voice it because he was sure that the others were thinking the same thing but he had a lingering feeling that those creatures were somehow tied to the people they were looking for. They had never showed up until he and Ryo had come to Sapporo and began to poke around for answers.

"How was your meeting with the Ainu representative?" Cye finally asked Ryo and Kayura.

Ryo crossed his arms now and sat back in his seat as he looked to Kayura to explain. There was a crease between his eyebrows showing that he wanted to say something but was keeping it back.

"Very informative." Kayura stated ignoring Ryo's expression. "They explained their culture was believed to be more in touch with the elements and gods than the Japanese and that their gods have a great influence over their daily lives. The bear is seen as their most influential god but they also honor other animals such as a fox. The bear is what had provided them food, tools, and clothes for centuries and every spring they do a bear sending ritual where they send the spirit of the god in the bear back to the heavens."

"But it is against the law for them to perform the ritual now." Ryo added, "Although I get a feeling that a few members still do it in secret."

"Anyway." Kayura eyed Ryo, "they explained to us that they had heard stories of the first Japanese that came this far north. The story goes that a portion of a group were warriors of a sacred order in the south and that they came here to hide due to a dark force that they were afraid was coming to kill them all for a few special artifacts that they carried with them that held a great power that would allow that dark force to control the gods and even destroy the mortal world."

"Do they know what those artifacts were?" Sage asked from where he leaned against the wall.

Kayura shook her head, "unfortunately no, the knowledge of what they were has been lost over the centuries."

"The representative also said that this group of people decided to work with the Ainu to provide hunters and warriors for them and as a result they eventually integrated into their culture." Ryo explained.

"They were also able to translate the tablet we found." Kayura said referring to the large tablet in the ruins on the mountainside. "He told us that it was telling how these two groups met and integrated and that the dragon represents the warriors that had come from the south and the bear represents the Ainu. Their noses touch showing how they had come together to create one group in peace to protect the world from the demons and how they shared the power the warriors had over the gods. And finally, the phrase at the bottom says _the rise of the dragon strengthens the great bear._"

"The Ainu said that he believes that his ancestors believed that by aligning with the warriors and letting them in they became more powerful as they too became a guardian of whatever artifacts the warriors had brought." Ryo finally finished.

"So, two steps forward, one step back." Sage muttered, "You got answers just to get more questions."

"That's what we came to do though." Cye told them, "It was to be expected that we would end up asking more questions before we come to a final answer. At least we're closer now than we were a week ago."

Ryo nodded, "we know that the Ancient Clan was up here, we know that they were ninja warriors, and we know that they had some kind of artifacts that made it necessary for them to leave the main sect of the Ancients."

Sage sighed and Kento smiled, "so true, we'll just keep chipping away until we figure out what happened to the Ancients and why these artifacts they have were so important enough that the main clan couldn't protect them. So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we asked if there was anyone or anything else we can look into to try to find more answers." Ryo said slowly letting his sentence fade.

"And?" Kento asked urging him on.

"They suggested we meet with the family that had lived in this area the longest. He thinks that they may have more insight to the original group of warriors that came up here since they were among those that traveled with them for protection." Ryo said he glanced at Cye his eyes lingering on him for a moment then he looked at everyone else. "That family is the Ishikawa family"

"Yulie's family." Cye whispered thinking immediately of Kaya and Kohaku then the kisses he had received from both twins. His cheeks began to warm up with memories. Cye could feel Kento's eyes on him again, questioning the expression he wore. Cye tried his best to hide what he felt and tuck it away so that it didn't provoke his brothers to dig.

"Specifically we need to go speak to the grandfather seeing that he is the current head of the family and is in charge of the oldest shrine in Sapporo City." Ryo explained. "The Ainu had heard rumors that he may have one of the weapons that were found when the city was excavated."

"So, we go meet with his family and talk to them, no big deal." Kento shrugged.

Ryo shook his head, "it isn't going to be as easy as we want. From what the Ainu representative told us and what Yulie had told me about his grandfather only those that he deems important enough can meet with him directly. Not even Yulie has been able to meet him yet."

Kento grunted as Sage raised an eyebrow, "he won't even speak to his own grandson? Then how do we expect to speak to him?"

"Well, I have a plan." Ryo began slowly, "seeing that we saved Kohaku at the festival and again today, I think that if we speak to him that he may be willing to help us meet his grandfather."

"You want to cash in on us saving someone?" Sage growled, "We don't do those things to get something back."

"I know, I know." Ryo said quickly trying to calm Sage, "but this is a special circumstance Yulie's grandfather may actually be the only lead we can have to get any closer to finding the Ancient Clan up here. We won't demand anything from him; we'll just ask and see where it takes us."

Sage was clearly grinding his teeth as he thought but he seemed to calm down quite a bit, "fine, but like you said we ask we do not demand anything from him. If he doesn't want to help us then we find a different route."

Ryo nodded then took a deep breath, "that being said, I think its best that only Cye and I go to ask him."

"What?" Cye managed to squeak out, "why don't you take Sage or Kento instead?"

Ryo shook his head, "we're the ones he originally found out were Ronin Warriors, and it's clear that he already trusts you. I'm confident that if we're the ones that explain to him the real reason we're here and ask to meet his grandfather he would be more willing to help us."

Cye felt his mouth dry as the blood left his face but he slowly nodded. Ryo was right, it was more important they find more answers than it was for Cye to insist on being too embarrassed to meet with Kohaku.

"What are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Kento asked almost whining. "There's no way I'm going to be cooped up in this hotel room the entire time you and Cye are out doing all the interesting stuff."

"We'll go help Kayura at the ruins." Sage told Kento volunteering their services to the Ancient One, "I'm sure there are still things there that haven't been found yet."

Kayura smiled softly at Sage and bowed, "I appreciate the help, and it will be very beneficial to have a few extra pairs of hands helping me uncover any clues there."

Kento pouted, "Great, I just get to dig in the dirt instead."

"Relax Kento, maybe you'll find something cool to show us." Ryo said hopefully yet it was obvious that he was teasing his friend.

Sage laughed as well as Kayura as Ryo continued to poke fun at Kento. Cye sat watching them feeling conflicted about finding more answers that were leading to the Ishikawa's, about how he felt about Kaya and Kohaku, and how he felt that he was losing the control that he thought he finally had in his life.

Silently Cye stood up and went to lie down on his bed to rest as the others continued to laugh and talk for the rest of the evening.

* * *

That night Cye dreamt of his father. It was the first time in years he dreamt of him.

_He was on an old sea vessel with his father and they were fighting the large waves of a storm that threatened to swallow them into the ocean._

_Together they worked to control the sails of the ship and row it towards the safety of an island they could make out in the darkness of the night._

_Cye's father called out over the noise of the crashing waves and the claps of thunder trying to tell Cye to hold on._

_Cye then watched in horror as a large waves built up behind them the top of the wall of water foamed from the speed the water was moving at. Cye tried to warn his father of the impending wave only to turn to see that his father was already gone and he was alone on the tiny ship and he suddenly felt abandoned. Why did his father leave him to face the wave alone?_

_Looking back to the wave Cye saw that it had transformed into a giant serpentine dragon that had come out of the depths of the ocean and it eyed Cye with glowing golden eyes. It loomed over him in silence as if waiting for Cye to make the first move. Its long whiskers twitched sensing something else had joined them._

_Looking to where the dragon seemed to glance towards he saw that a large brown bear stood on the shore of the island. It too had bright golden eyes that stared into Cye's soul. He felt it studying him as if it was deciding what to do with him._

_Suddenly like a hollow whistle of the wind the dragon attacked the bear. As it lunged for the large mammal on the small island Cye's boat rocked from the wave it created into it flipped the boat and dumped Cye into the ocean._

_As he sank into the endless dark water Cye found that he couldn't move, he couldn't swim to the surface and he couldn't call for his armor to help. Instead, he watched above the water as the dragon and the bear fought as his lungs burned from drowning in the salt water. And just as he was about to drown in the darkness of the water he heard a voice dark chilling whisper in his ear as clear as he would hear above the water, "I see you Ronin Warrior."_

Gasping for air Cye sat straight up in his bed, his body felt wet from sweat and his shoulder was sore and stiff due to his wound and sleeping on it funny.

Looking around to get his bearings, Cye saw that the hotel room was dark. Kayura was gone and the room was quiet. Looking around Cye spotted Sage asleep on a tatami mat on the floor. Ryo and Kento shared a bed both men were at opposite ends with a leg or arm hanging off the sides. He noticed that he had sprawled out on his own bed and that the sheets had knotted themselves around his legs.

With a deep breath Cye slowly detangled himself then got up and tiptoed to the window to look outside. It was cloudy and the streets looked wet from a recent shower that glistened under the street lamps. No one was out wandering the streets so late that night, at least no one he could see.

Taking a moment to slow his heart a little more he watched the city a little longer before he left the window to go to the restroom to splash water on his face before he would go back to bed.

Little did he know that there was someone outside watching him. And for just a moment their eyes flashed gold before the color faded and they disappeared into the shadows once more.


	9. Patriarch

"I think I figured out what those creatures are." Sage was saying as he watched Cye and Ryo get ready to leave.

They decided to wait until the early afternoon that day to go over to Kohaku's house. Yulie was going to join them and wanted to go to kendo practice with Rise that morning anyway.

"What's your theory?" Ryo asked patiently. Cye listened interested in what Sage had to say knowing that Sage knew almost as much as Mia and Riska about other-worldly creatures.

"Wyverns."

Kento raised an eyebrow, "a what?"

"A wyvern, it's a type of dragon." Ryo said with a nod as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What makes you think they're wyverns?"

"They're smaller than a typical dragon but they still have wings. And if you had noticed their front talons are actually a part of their wings." Sage explained.

"I'll admit that I didn't look close enough or long enough to notice." Cye admitted as his felt his shoulder pulsate as he thought of the wound there. "I was a little occupied with trying to get rid of them."

"It was dark when I saw them." Ryo admitted sheepishly.

Kento let out a laugh, "I'm with Cye on this one too, and I was having too much fun scaring them."

"Don't worry; I was observing them when we fought them yesterday." Sage told his brothers without even an ounce of surprise. "They're quick but it's clear they're not too strong, at least solo, but get them in larger groups and they could be just as resilient as any other foe. We'll have to keep track of how many more show up, if and when they do."

"Good idea, I think starting tonight that we need to go on nightly watches to see if we find any clues as to where they're coming from." A knot was appearing between Ryo's eyes, Cye knew that it meant that he was suspicious of something but wouldn't tell them until he had more details. "Cye, let's head out."

Cye gave Ryo a nod and turned to leave. Ryo headed out of the room without looking back as Sage turned back to the pile of research Ryo, Cye, and Kayura had gathered so far.

"Hey, Cye." Kento called out stopping his friend before he could leave. He looked to Kento to see what he wanted, "make sure that we get paired up tonight for the watch."

Cye swallowed, he knew Kento well enough that what he said was code for that he wanted to talk in private, and Cye was sure he knew what about. Great, just another thing for him to not look forward to that day.

"Will do, buddy." Cye replied instead of voicing his distress. He gave Kento one last smile and wave before leaving the room to follow Ryo.

* * *

Ryo and Cye decided to walk to the Ishikawa residence since the day was warm and offered a clear sky above. Their walk was silent but that's what Cye liked about spending time with Ryo, he understood that Cye very introverted when it came to socializing, preferring to simply enjoy the presence of another person rather than carry on any unneeded conversations.

"How's your shoulder?" Ryo asked suddenly making Cye glance over at him, "It stings a little still but otherwise its fine, luckily it wasn't nearly as deep as I initially thought. Made it hard for me to sleep comfortably last night, but I made due."

Ryo had a rumbling noise in his throat that let Cye know that he was relieved, "you mentioned that those creatures, the wyverns, they were stronger this time."

"Yea, they didn't disappear as soon as I hit them this time. It took a little more effort, I shouldn't have underestimated them. I won't next time."

"Good, because they may be even stronger the next time we run into them." Ryo didn't go any further but Cye knew that something was sitting on the tip of his friend's tongue that he wanted to say, but he didn't push. Instead their pace slowed as they spotted Yulie waiting for them by a garden wall that led to someone's private residence.

"Hey dude." Ryo greeted giving Yulie a knuckle bump; Cye just gave a little wave in greeting before sticking his hands back into his hoodie pockets. "How's your girlfriend?"

Yulie immediately blushed, "she's not my girlfriend."

"Not yet anyway." Ryo gave a wink teasing Yulie. Yulie made grumbling noises muttering something about not wanting Ryo to tease him. "Alright, alright, I'll stop. So, are you sure Kohaku is home?"

Yulie nodded, "him and Kaya just got back from their morning chores at the shrine. They won't be heading back there until early evening."

"Great, lead the way." Ryo smiled.

"We're already here." Yulie stated pointing his chin towards the garden wall behind Cye and Ryo.

Cye glanced over his shoulder taking a closer look. The garden wall was old and very well built; it was strong and was capped off by a small roof of gray clay tiles. Just over the top he could spot the tile roof of a traditional Japanese home inside the premises.

"You're family lives here?" Ryo asked amazed.

Yulie nodded nonchalantly, "the property has been in the family for ages, before the Edo period, I guess. I guess this is the third house they built on it."

"Wow." Cye breathed.

"C'mon, I'll take you inside." Yulie told his friends and led the way towards a wooden gate that would lead them into the property.

Inside the walls was a large Zen garden as well as floral garden. It was well-tended and obviously much loved by the owner; flowers were already beginning to bloom. Cye wondered what his mother and sister, who arranged flowers for work, would think of such a garden. Towards the back wall Cye noticed an open space of grass that the residents of the home had for personal use.

"If this is their house, I can only imagine what the shrine looks like." Ryo commented.

"Much more humble." Yulie replied, "and much older. Like I said they've owned this place for generations, so it has been well-maintained."

"Doesn't take away from how amazing this place looks." Cye whispered, "A paradise inside a city."

Ryo smiled at Cye, "very poetic."

"Shut it Ryo." Cye muttered making his brother chuckle.

Yulie took them inside where they took their shoes off in the entry before slipping on three pairs of visitor house slippers.

"Kohaku, Kaya, Aunt Maeko, I'm home and I brought company." Yulie called into the house.

Cye immediately noticed that while many of the original rice walls and sliding doors around the house still stood there were also several walls that had been replaced with drywall for a more contemporary look while the floors had all been redone sometime more recent with more modern wooden floors that reflected the lights above on the ceiling.

All around the house traditional art was hung on the walls as well as a collection of theater masks. Glancing into an empty room to the right he saw a wall that had a few replica weapons hanging on the wall. There were also quite a few bookshelves around the house of folklores and mythologies from around the world, biographies of famous Japanese residents, and many more academic books on every topic you could think of.

"Kaya and mother are at the market," Kohaku's voice came from down the hall. Cye could hear the soft noises of a television from the room.

Yulie waved his hand coaxing Cye and Ryo to follow him. Ryo smoothly followed while Cye took a moment to calm his nerves from his heart suddenly speeding up at the sound of Kohaku's voice. He assured himself that it was only because of what had happened the day before and that he was scared to confront the man.

Kohaku gave a happy greeting to his cousin and Ryo as they came into the room and as Cye turned the corner to enter the room as well he could feel the man's eyes gravitate towards him. Cye suddenly felt very self-conscious in his simple light blue hoodie and jeans.

"Hey Cye." Kohaku said just as happily as he had with Ryo and Yulie, not indicating any other underlying feelings. Cye looked up and offered a friendly but shy smile in return. He noticed that Kohaku was wearing a pair of jeans matched with a white t-shirt and a red flannel long-sleeved shirt tied around his waist. His dark brown hair was messy as if a strong breeze had unsettled it.

"Kohaku, Cye and I were wondering if we could request a favor." Ryo said cutting to the chase.

Kohaku looked at Ryo studying him for a moment, "sure, I guess, what do you need?" His voice sounded merry still but there was a hint of intrigue there too.

"We would like to meet with your grandfather." Ryo said quickly, "Cye and I haven't been completely honest about why we're here."

Kohaku hummed and nodded, "I figured, but I guessed it was supposed to be a secret so I didn't ask."

"Just like them being Ronin Warriors." Yulie added.

"And I haven't even brought up the subject to anyone other than you, haven't I cousin? Just like I promised." Kohaku laughed. "Your friend Kento laid out the consequences if I did."

Cye blushed, "I'm sorry about him, he can be a bit overzealous at times." He found himself apologizing quickly.

Kohaku waved a hand nonchalantly, "I understand, it's a big deal to let someone outside your circle know your secret and I appreciate you allowing me the opportunity to know the whole truth instead of leaving me guessing."

"Well, your cooperation had helped immensely in the whole situation." Cye pointed out.

Ryo made a noise making Cye realize that he and Kohaku had fallen into their own conversation.

"Right, back to the reason you're here." Kohaku shook his head.

"Yes, so as you know Cye, Kento, Sage, and I are Ronin Warriors." Ryo explained, "As Ronins we're given armors to protect world from evils. And our armor was given to us from a very old and even more secretive clan of people that were great warriors and monks, among other things."

It was clear to Cye that although Ryo trusted Kohaku enough to let him know who they were he wasn't ready to give away all their secrets and knowledge away yet.

"This clan," Ryo continued, "unfortunately were lost to an evil force that evaded them. Only one person from that clan, as far as we know, is left and they are our current guide, so to speak. And they found out from their own studies that a separate sent of the clan had existed and disappeared. She has been tracing their footsteps in hopes to find any other members of her clan and it has led her here."

"And how does this all involve my grandfather?" Kohaku inquired.

"We came up here to help her search." Cye spoke up now, "we've been going through documents of immigration, trading inventories for markets all around the time the clan disappeared, and we've even spoken to an Ainu representative. Basically, everything has led us to ask the oldest known family in the region."

"And that's our family." Yulie concluded.

Kohaku nodded taking in the information without too much surprise, "how do you know that this clan you're looking for came this through this way?"

"Not just came through, we found evidence that they established a village in the area." Cye told Kohaku.

"How?" The man asked.

"There's ruins of a village on the mountainside that matches the layout and architecture of the clan as well as images and writing to us it was them." Ryo told the man, which surprised Cye that he did.

"Whoa, no way. I didn't know there was any kind of ruins around here." Kohaku sounded excited by the idea. "That's so cool, can I see them?"

"No." There was the careful leader Ryo that Cye was familiar with.

Kohaku pouted for a moment then nodded, "I understand."

"In the end, we would like to meet with your grandfather to ask him if he knows any stories passed down about this clan and if he knows anyone left that's connected to them in hopes of finding a descendant or any connection to them."

Kohaku nodded as he thought things through, "When would you like to go see him?"

"As soon as possible, today if we can." Cye answered for Ryo.

"This is really important, Kohaku." Yulie spoke up now, "if there are any others from the village around that means that Kayura won't be alone anymore and can finally free the warlords."

"Wait, what?" Both Ryo and Cye exclaimed in unison they looked at him like he had suddenly grown a third eye.

Yulie paled, "you don't know?"

"Know what?" Kaya came around the corner into the room without announcing her presence otherwise. All four guys in the room jumped a little at her sudden appearance making her laugh.

"About a video game release." Kohaku replied before changing subjects quickly, "Kaya, I didn't even hear you and mother get back." Kohaku observed trying to smooth his surprise over.

Kaya smiled at looked at everyone in the room, "we just got back I was helping mother get all the groceries into the kitchen. Yulie, I see you brought your friends over. Hi Cye." She drawled at Cye's greeting before reaching out and brushing his arm, "what brings you all over." She continued to look at Cye with a smile that made his stomach do a flip; he tried not to reveal anything.

"They want to meet with grandfather." Kohaku replied stiffly, Cye glanced over to him and saw that the man's jaw was tense and he was eyeing the way Kaya was touching him. But before anyone else could see the expression it was gone with a deep breath and a blink of his eyes.

"Really? Why's that?" Kaya looked to Cye again, but he didn't have the words to reply.

"Well, he's the head of the Ishikawa family, which I understand, is the oldest family in the area. I was just interested in the stories he may have of the Ainu and anything else about this area." Ryo replied. "For my research. And Cye just wanted to tag along since his family is one of the oldest in Japan as well."

"And I want to meet him too… I'm in the family too…" Yulie muttered suddenly very shy to admit his own feelings of his grandfather.

Kaya smiled and nodded, "all good reasons, I suppose." She looked to her brother again, "why don't we get a meeting set up."

"Are you sure grandfather would accept it? He is a busy man." Kohaku told her but Cye could hear the underlying conversation. There was something holding Kohaku back from wanting them to meet their patriarch.

Kaya nodded, "I'm sure he'll make an exception, you know how much he loves to tell stories to anyone that will listen. And he has been saying that he wanted to get to know Yulie as well."

Yulie's eyes seemed to light up with the hope of meeting another family member; even Ryo seemed to perk up a little more with the prospect of moving forward. However, something was bugging Cye, it was as if something was off and only he could sense it. Before he could analyze it more he was brought out his thoughts by Kaya taking his hand. He could feel the smoothness of them and the indents of an old scar.

"How about Kohaku and I take you over to the temple, we'll ask our grandfather to see you, then afterwards we go out to eat somewhere. Just you and me?" She asked.

Cye smiled at her warmly, "I would, but a few of our friends came to join us up here and we promised to do a movie night all together." Kaya looked disappointed enough to make Cye want to change his mind. "How about lunch tomorrow?" He added quickly before he knew what he was saying.

"I'd like that." She purred.

Kohaku cleared his throat at he got up, "I'll go get my shoes on." He left the room briskly not looking at Cye and Kaya.

"C'mon Yulie, I want to talk quick before we leave." Ryo said as friendly as he could but he even Cye knew that he was annoyed with the boy. Yulie simply swallowed then nodded as he followed Ryo out of the room.

Cye began to follow everyone only to be stopped by Kaya's gentle tug on his hand. When he looked at her he saw that she was giving him a flirty smile.

"I've been thinking about you?" She told him.

Cye swallowed, his mouth was suddenly dry. "Yea?" He asked.

Kaya nodded, "I really enjoyed our day together, and I'd really like to do it again sometime soon."

For a moment he saw the image of them having fun around the city the other day. His heart fluttered at the memory of the shy kiss on the corner of his mouth that Kaya has given him, but then it was quickly overshadowed by the hungry kiss that Kohaku had given him.

Trying to banish the thought Cye reached out and brushed the hair from Kaya's bangs out of the girl's eyes. He found that the distance between them has shrunk significantly. He could feel Kaya's breath on his lips.

"Are you ready?" The spell was broken by the sound of Kohaku's voice. His tone suggested he had seen everything; Cye took a step back from Kaya.

Kaya made a huffing sound, "yes, brother."

Quickly, Kaya led Cye from the room. As they passed Kohaku Cye looked at him and saw that Kohaku was watching him with a straight expression but it was clear in his eyes that he was hurt.

* * *

The shrine was only a few blocks away from the Ishikawa residence so Kaya and Kohaku led Ryo, Cye, and Yulie there by foot. As they walked Kaya explained to Ryo and Cye the history of the shrine and how it was the oldest in the city since all the others before it had been either destroyed over the decades or had simply been demolished to welcome in the larger city.

Although small their shrine was probably the most popular among locals since it was rumored that any request or prayer placed in the offertory box would be granted within three days.

"Does that really happen?" Ryo asked casually.

Kaya gave a shrug, "there's certainly a large group of people that swear it does."

"I dunno." Yulie sighed, "I find it hard to believe that every request would be granted. What if one person wants another person to lost a bet, but then the other person requests the same thing? Who would be the one granted their request?"

"Do you always find the paradox in a story?" Kohaku asked dryly.

"Yes, he does." Ryo answered for the boy.

"Hey!" Yulie called out and began to argue against Ryo who only laughed and made jokes in return.

While this was happening Cye kept looking between the Ishikawa twins as they walked in front. They walked in unison with one another and occasionally would share glances as if they were having a private conversation between them even though they barely spoke a word.

Cye lingered behind everyone unsure of where he fit in at the moment.

"We're here." Kohaku said without a smile as they reached a torii gate at the entrance of the shrine.

The shrine was on the top of a small hill and behind it the mountains provided a picturesque backdrop. From the bottom of the steps that led up to the shrine Cye could just make out the ornamental golden decor on the roof of the main building that gleamed under the clear sky above.

"We'll go in first to speak to our grandfather." Kaya explained happily, "I'm sure once he knows that Yulie is here and that he can tell a whole new set of people all his stories he'll be more than happy to meet with you."

"Thank you for the help with this." Ryo told her.

They made their up to the top of the hill where Kohaku and Kaya left them in them in the courtyard while they entered the main building to speak to their grandfather.

As they waited Cye began to look around the grounds. Overall the shrine looked like any other old shrine in Japan. There was a main building, an offertory box, a water well, and miniature stone temples around the edges of the property.

Turning his focus to the main shrine he noticed familiar writing on the columns that supported the outdoor walkway that surrounded the building but he couldn't quite make out what it said as the paint was chipped in several places.

Looking up towards the sky he caught sight of the ornamental roof decor that had noticed at the bottom of the hill. He realized now that there was a small statue of a dragon on the top of the building looking down at all who entered. But, it wasn't just any dragon it was a serpentine dragon like the one in his dream.

"Ryo." Cye whispered and pointed out the statue.

"That looks a lot like the dragon at the ruins." Yulie observed out loud.

Before they could ponder it any longer the Ishikawa twins reemerged from the main building.

"Our grandfather will see you now." Kaya told them happily.

Ryo took the lead at Cye and Yulie followed closely behind. They walked to the door and passed the twins who stood at each side of the door.

As Cye passed Kohaku the man seemed to be ignoring Cye as he stared down his sister.

Once the trio was inside Kohaku and Kaya closed the door behind them leaving them alone in a small entryway where they took off their shoes and continued in their socks. In the center of the open room before them stood a small open shrine to the deity the shrine honored, it was one that Cye could not recognize since the idol was so worn from centuries of wear and tear. Candles surrounded it as well as incense and other offerings. In front of the shrine an elderly man was bowed before the shrine on his knees whispering a prayer.

Ryo silently sunk to his knees with Yulie on his left while Cye followed the example sitting to the right. The three of them sat in silence waiting to be greeted by the patriarch of the Ishikawa family.

Just as Ryo was begin to show signs of getting antsy and Yulie was clearly sweating from nervousness the man sat back up clapped his hands twice before thanking the shrine's deity then slowly turning around to face his guests.

Yulie audibly swallowed as his grandfather looked him over with a critical eye, lingering long enough to make Cye uncomfortable for the boy. Then he turned his attention to Ryo and himself, but his glance to them was not nearly as long as it was on Yulie.

"Welcome, my apprentices have told me that you have requested to speak to me." He said directly to Ryo and Cye clearly greeting only them and not Yulie. His voice was deep, gravely, and cracked with age it was clear he was not a man that offered pleasantries easily. "My name is Ishikawa Genji; I am the miyamori of this shrine."

Ryo, Yulie, and Cye all bowed low before sitting back up again. "We thank you for accepting our request." Ryo said so formally it almost through Cye off, it was rare to hear Ryo speak like this it reminded him of how Sage spoke. "My name is Sanada Ryo; this is Mouri Cye, and your grandson Yamano Yulie. We know that you are a busy man, however we hope that you could answer a few questions for us about the Ainu and the first settlers of these northern lands."

Genji made a thoughtful noise that rumbled in his throat. "It is not often that I agree to be interviewed by anyone about such things, however from what I understand you had saved my grandson's life from the attack on Tokyo. I have decided that I owe you this much please proceed with your questions."

Ryo took a deep breath his body visibly relaxing, even Cye let out a breath that he did not realize that he was holding.

"I am a researcher for Sengoku University in Tokyo; my current assignment is to track a group of seemingly mysterious warriors that traveled with the first of the Japanese that settled into this area. According to my research they had come here as protectors of the group of farmers, merchants and religious figures before they eventually blended into the Ainu civilization that lived here and all but disappeared. I'm trying to find what became of them and why brought them to leave the south." Ryo explained using his voice that he used around the students he and Mia worked with.

Genji nodded along, "and why did you decide to ask me?"

"Well, although the group of warriors are not recorded anywhere the others that came here are. Most descendants are either gone having moved on from this area or are difficult to find unless I dig through marriages. However, there is one family that has kept their name. It was a family that established Shinto in this area, and that was your family, Genji-sama. I was hoping that your ancestors may have told stories of these warriors."

Genji was quiet for a moment the way he studied the three of them reminded Cye so much of Kohaku it made his heart hurt.

Finally, Genji turned to Cye, "and what has brought you here? Are you a researcher for the university as well?"

Cye shook his head, "no, sir, I am a marine biologist for a marine conservation group. I am here researching the waters and marine life in the bay." The way Genji was watching him made him ramble more, "I am here to also help Ryo with any tasks that may have to include additional help seeing that his research partner is currently out of the country." Well, that was at least mostly the truth.

Genji seemed satisfied with his answer and finally gave a quick curt nod that if Cye wasn't paying so much attention he may have missed. The elderly man then turned back to Ryo, "I have heard of such a group from my grandmother's tales when I was a child."

Ryo leaned forward clearly interested in what the man was going to tell him, Cye noticed that Yulie had mirrored Ryo's body language as well.

"She told me that my ancestors felt pressured by the growing presence of a new religion and wished to leave their home near the capitol at that time. The population in the south was also increasing at a rate that made the cities my ancestors stayed in feel crowded. They wanted a new beginning, a safer place to live and thrive. So, they found a group of farmers, and merchants that also wished to leave, some for richer lands, while others wanted potential new trade routes with the people said to live north of the mainland. So, they organized a party and hired a group of ninja mercenaries. The ninjas would be able to protect them without seeming a threat to any they would come across since the ninja were skilled in blending in with any crowd.

"And so, my family along with dozens of others made their way north passing through mountain range, where Hokkaido connects with the rest of Japan, on their way they faced many dangers of thieves, rogue samurai, or even large animals such as bears or mountain lions. However, every step of the way the ninja protected the group and none were lost in the journey.

"Finally, as they crossed the mountains and spotted the sea and the valley at the foot of the mountains they came across a tribe of Ainu. The Ainu welcomed our ancestors and the rest of the group feeding them, giving them a place to rest and finally introducing them to the area. An agreement was created with them quickly to live in harmony. As my ancestors and the others that came here settled into the valley the ninjas seemed to disappear as if they were never around. Rumors of their existence remained saying that they stayed in the area protecting those they came north with but none came into direct contact with them ever again."

As Genji spoke Cye pictured the migrating group of travelers through their harsh conditions of wanting to reestablish themselves somewhere new.

"Any idea on why the ninjas had decided to help the people that came here? I can only imagine it was hard for them to convince mercenaries to join them on such a long journey." Ryo asked politely.

"My grandmother told me that the ninja were so willing to come because the lords they served were demanding sacrifices at higher consequences than they wished to give. They were seen as lesser to their samurai counterparts. There are myths that say that even now they continue to watch over the descendants of those who came to these lands."

Genji let silence fill the room as Ryo and Cye stewed over what was being said. Cye knew that they both were amazed to find out the reason the ninja had left the south. Cye's mind went over the story Genji had told them once more trying to come up with any more questions just as Ryo spoke up instead.

"Did she ever tell you if your ancestors knew how to contact them again? " Ryo asked. "Are there any known descendants of these ninja?"

Genji shook his head slowly, "they did not wish to be found. It was their wish to disappear up into the wilderness. It is possible they accumulated with the population as more people came up here from the mainland or when trade at the ports began so no one would notice. However, I do not know of any that could be a descendant of the ninja."

Ryo's hands tightened on his pants but he didn't say anything, Cye knew that his brother wished he had more answers.

"We came across rumors of artifacts being found when a newer high rise was built. That they were ancient weapons that corresponded with the time period when the first people of the mainland settled this area." Cye spoke up, his face felt warm as all three men in the room stared at him. Yulie and Ryo were clearly impressed that Cye had remembered to ask while Genji looked uncertain, "we were told that while the owner of that building took one or two of the artifacts, and we know that the city archive has a few as well but they will not allow the general public to view them. However, we also found out that there was more and that they disappeared. You don't happen to know what happened to them, do you?"

Genji shook his head, "I did not know such items had been found." He told them honestly, "it would be intriguing to see such items though." He sounded thoughtful.

Ryo sighed disappointed again, "I have one last question."

Genji looked at him waiting for him to speak up.

"What can you tell us of the significance of the ornamental serpentine dragon you have on your shrine's roof?" Cye felt a thrill rush through them from Ryo's question; he has a feeling that this answer may actually be able to help them.

Genji smiled at Ryo knowingly, "you mean Ryūjin, the deity of the sea. He is the kami that controls the rain water and the tides in order to bring success to our farmers and fishermen. Ryūjin is an old god that this shrine honors."

Cye felt a shiver go through him as his dream from the night before replayed in the back of his mind. He shook it off and looked at Ryo instead; his brother hadn't said a word in response to Genji's answer yet. He understood though and could feel the disappointment closing in on him as well they had hoped to find more answers here but they seemed to only hit another dead end.

"Is there anything else that I may answer for you?" Genji asked, for a moment Cye swore he heard a tone of laughter in the old man's voice but his straight expression didn't betray anything in that direction.

With a deep breath Ryo finally spoke up, "no, Genji-sama, you have answered all the questions that we had." He then bent over to bow respectfully to miyamori, Cye and Yulie quickly followed his example.

"It was my pleasure." Genji said before the three of them sat back up again. "Now, if I may request the private presence of my grandson."

Yulie's eyes widened as he realized that Genji was referring to him. The old man had hardly paid any attention to him while they had asked him questions.

"Yes, of course. Cye and I will take our leave." Ryo said then turned to whisper to Yulie, "We'll wait for you outside."

Yulie nodded then Ryo stood up turned to leave the room. With one last thumb up to Yulie, Cye also stood up and left leaving their young friend behind.

Ryo and Cye quickly gathered their shoes, put them on then left the building. As soon as they shut the door behind them they heard Genji speak up to his grandson.

Outside Cye and Ryo turned to the courtyard and saw as Kohaku and Kaya seemed to be carrying on an intense conversation. They were speaking softly to each other but the intensity of their enunciating made it clear they were arguing.

Ryo glanced over to Cye and they silently agreed to approach slowly so that they didn't encroach on anything they weren't so supposed to. Even so as they neared the twins Cye could hear a few words here and there still and even on key phrase.

"I know what you are doing, Kaya, and I will not allow you to play your games this time." Kohaku was hissing.

The corners of Kaya's mouth curled up in a Cheshire grin but before Kaya could reply Ryo made a soft sound to announce his and Cye's presence to the siblings. Kaya's grin quickly disappeared into a more pleasant smile while Kohaku's frown seemed to be stuck in place. The intensity of his hazel eyes made them look gray at the moment.

"How was it? I hope grandfather wasn't too unpleasant." Kaya greeted.

Ryo quickly shook his head, "no, quite the opposite he was very generous and answered all of our questions. He was very informative."

"Did you find the answers you seek then?" Kohaku asked with a deeper meaning hiding along the surface.

Ryo shrugged, "it's more than we had fifteen minutes ago."

Cye couldn't help but sigh that was one way to look at it. Personally he felt disappointed and had wished for a better outcome.

"I do find it interesting though that your family had chosen Ryūjin as the deity for your shrine." Ryo observed lightly.

Kaya blinked a few times then laughed in response.

"Yes, well, it is the main deity here; however, our family does take our time to honor all of the Shinto gods." Kohaku explained ignoring his sister's response.

Ryo nodded, "as I guessed you would."

"Where is Yulie?" Kaya suddenly asked looking over Ryo's shoulder expecting to see her cousin.

"Inside speaking to your grandfather." Cye told her.

Kohaku and Kaya shared a looked then nodded, "good, it was about time the old man met the boy. He has waited too long to meet him." Kaya said.

"Yes, why did it take so long for him to meet Yulie?" Ryo asked tilting his head slightly.

Kaya waved her hand around indicating the shrine grounds, "for one, he almost never leaves this place."

"That and he is still angry at Auntie." Kohaku sighed.

"Why?" Cye asked intrigued as well.

Kohaku and Kaya shared a look as if silently discussing whether to tell him or not.

"Auntie had married a man that grandfather did not approve of." Kaya began still looking at her twin.

Kohaku sighed and looked at Cye, "our family still practices arranged marriages at times, if the situation calls for it. I'm not sure who exactly she was supposed to marry, but our Uncle was not it."

"And when she married Uncle without permission, she immediately moved to Tokyo with him." Kaya sighed as if it sounded romantic to her.

"When Yulie was born father went to visit and forgave her. However, grandfather still refuses to give forgiveness and said for years that he didn't want to ever meet his grandchild." Kohaku rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Why did he decide to meet Yulie now?" Ryo asked suspiciously.

Both twins shrugged, "grandfather is a mystery to even us sometimes. Maybe it's because he's so old now."

"Kaya, that's enough." Kohaku hissed.

"Very well brother." She shrugged then looked over Ryo's shoulder. "Oh, look, speaking of the little guy. Hello, cousin, what did grandfather wish to tell you?"

Everyone turned to look at Yulie who was approaching them with a huge smile on his face.

"He said he was sorry for not coming to meet me before. That he wants to reconnect with his family and that he wants me to join you tonight for your evening shrine rituals." The glee on Yulie's face and the excitement in his voice made Cye grin along with him.

"That's great buddy." Ryo started giving Yulie a high five.

As Cye turned to agree with Ryo he caught a shared glance between Kohaku and Kaya that spoke of secrets between them that they would take to their grave if that had to.

Kaya quickly looked at Cye and winked before looking at Yulie, "congratulations, cousin. Just wait until you smell all the incense we burn. Your eyes will be burning for a week." She laughed then turned to Cye and Ryo. "I suppose we should guide you two to wherever you need to go next before we prepare our cousin for tonight."

She then lifted a finger and tapped it on her chin, "I wonder if Kohaku's old shrine clothes would fit you."

Yulie nodded along as he walked beside Kaya to ask her questions. Ryo laughed and followed as Yulie began to talk his head off without breathing.

Cye followed but as he left the ground of the shrine he felt a firm hand on his forearm. Looking down he saw that Kohaku had followed closely behind and had now gotten a hold of him. His grip was gentle as he knew that it was the side of Cye's wounded shoulder.

Kohaku quickly released Cye's arm and lifted his hands in surrender.

"What I want to say will only take a moment." He promised. Cye noticed that his eyes had turned back to their usual calm swirl of colors again.

With a deep breath Cye nodded indicating to the man to continue.

"How's your shoulder?" Kohaku asked first.

Cye unconsciously rolled it seeing how stiff it felt, although there was still a little sting left it was much better than it was before. "Its fine, I'll live to fight another day." He kept his answer short trying to indicate that he wanted to make this conversation quick. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Kohaku shook his head quickly and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable yesterday or hurt you or anything unpleasant. I didn't mean it, I just felt that… there's just something about you Cye that I haven't felt around anyone before… Anyway, I won't make you try to figure out where you stand or pressure you into anything you don't want to do. However," Kohaku took another deep breath here, "I don't know what exactly is going on between you and my sister, and I don't need to know. But, please, don't let her take all the control. She knows how to play with someone's feelings. She knows how to manipulate people to get what she wants."

Cye felt a strange wave of bitterness wash over him, it was unfamiliar and cold. "And what do you think she's trying to manipulate from me?" He nearly winced at how cruel he sounded, but Kohaku barely blinked.

"I don't know." Kohaku admitted, "maybe she just… never mind… just please be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

The last part of Kohaku's sentence made Cye's heart freeze then flutter. He had sounded so sincere too. It made want Cye want to reach out and take his hand but he made fists at his hands counted then relaxed again fighting the temptation.

"I'll be careful." He promised instead trying to sound as sincere as he could.

Kohaku nodded seemingly appeased.

"Alright, let's catch up with the others." Kohaku told Cye then continued past Cye towards the direction the others had gone without another word.

Cye watched Kohaku walk away with a feeling of uneasiness. He realized that he wanted to talk more to the man but he didn't know what he had wanted to say. To be quite honest still so unsure of how to feel about anything when it came to the Ishikawa twins. Nonetheless it was not the time to linger on the thoughts. He, Ryo, Sage, and Kento still had a lot to answer along with Kayura and it was time to move forward with that instead.


	10. The Night Watch

That night the four Ronins and Kayura split up to patrol the city in hopes of either finding where the wyverns were coming from or any kind of clue that helps them.

Ryo insisted on going alone with White Blaze so that he didn't stick out any more than necessary with a large white tiger in the city, he also noted the fact that he and White Blaze worked well together and could stay hidden better on their own than in a group.

This left Sage to go with Kayura since Cye had already promised Kento earlier in the day to go with him.

"This is good; it'll give us a chance to discuss the writing in in the ruins. Kayura thinks she may be able to crack it with a mix of ancient Japanese and Ainu languages." Sage explained when Cye tried to subtly ask to go with Kayura instead. "With luck we'll solve at least one puzzle for sure tonight."

Cye sighed in replied and agreed that Sage was right, as usual. However, it left Cye feeling uneasy about spending time with this best friend since he knew that Kento was going to ask questions that Cye wasn't sure he wanted to answer. He wished Riska and Rowen was there; Rowen would've kept him calm while Riska would've helped him find the words to explain the jumbled mess of thoughts in his head.

Once they made a plan of who would cover what parts of the city and where they would meet up they all headed out. Outside they walked to a secluded area near a new office building where they changed into their under armor. Then Sage ran off first towards the eastern part of the city to meet Kayura, they didn't worry about informing her where they were she always knew. Then Ryo and White Blaze took off towards the western section of the city towards the bay and finally Kento and Cye climbed to the nearest rooftop to cover the central part of the city and towards the mountainside.

The first hour was them getting used to jumping roof to roof or using the alley ways for cover. It was dark out since clouds covered the skies above. Before the night was out it was supposed to rain, Cye hoped it would hold off for as long as possible but the smell in the air let him know it would come soon.

Cye began to relax as they walked, Kento hadn't brought up anything to really discuss yet. Instead, he was telling Cye about his latest venture with Odessa.

"And then she took me to this world where everyone lived in cities in the skies. The world below was nothing but clouds no one knew where the surface of the planet even was." Kento waved his hands around trying to explain to Cye what he had seen. "It was amazing Cye and the sunsets there turned everything into a pastel painting. It was… amazing." He sighed. "Just like Odessa, she has this thing about her that makes me want to give up anything, even food, to see her more."

Cye laughed, "That's a big deal, Kento, and there are very few things in existence that would take you away from food."

Kento stuck his tongue which only made Cye laugh more.

"But, Kento I am truly happy that you have found someone you can be yourself with and be happy." Cye said with honestly as he began to descend a fire escape.

Kento smiled as if reflecting on the other worldly woman he had fallen for. "Yea… this reminds me."

Cye let out a sigh, here it comes his dreaded questioning, but Kento didn't continue as he followed Cye down into the alleyway. A drizzle began around them slowly making everything wet. A garbage can lid tinged every time a drop of water hit it and the garbage bags around it crinkled.

Looking out into the main streets of the city Cye could see the alley way made a clear path down a hill so that they could make out the city lights. In the near distance a closed small shop with a smiling Buddha in the window glowed orange in the night.

Both Ronins took a few steps deeper into the alley to hide in the shadows as the rain began to increase and a father and a young daughter came jogging past the entrance trying to get home before the water became any heavier. Cye took note that less people were coming out at night the last few days due to what had happened at the festival and rumors of other sightings of the strange creatures.

Behind Cye he heard Kento stop walking and turned to face his best friend. Turning around Cye looked at Kento and could barely make out his friend's facial features from how the darkness shaded his face, it unnerved Cye that he wasn't sure what expression his friend currently wore.

"Look." Kento sighed, "I know that you know what I'm about to ask. So, how about we save a few extra breaths and dancing around the subject and you just go ahead and tell me what is going on between you and Yulie's cousins."

Cye bit the inside of his cheek then opened his mouth only to close it, he wasn't sure how to answer but he knew he had to say something.

"Ryo told me about your afternoon outing with Kaya and how giddy you were when you came back. And I saw how you and Kohaku looked at each other; both of your cheeks were flush. When I took him home he mentioned that he would like the opportunity to speak to you again. Something about not finishing a conversation but he didn't go into any further detail." Kento explained trying to give Cye somewhere to start.

"I wouldn't quite consider what that was a conversation." Cye muttered.

"What?" Kento asked leaning in closer trying to hear what Cye said.

"I don't know what's going on Kento." Cye finally admitted, "I like Kaya, a lot, she has this way of making me feel free and unhinged at the same time. It only takes her smile to make me want to throw all my inhibitions away and try things that I've always been careful to avoid."

"Ok, so you like Kaya and I'm guessing Kohaku found out and is trying to pull the brother card and get you to stay away from her. I can understand that, I have a lot of sisters that I do the same thing to. It would explain why you two were so awkward around each other." Kento nodded as he crossed his arms.

"No, Kento… that's not it." Cye tried to explained, "He didn't even know about Kaya and me until this afternoon when we went to their house with Yulie."

"Then…" Kento began.

"Kento, please, let me just get it out." Cye begged trying to stop his friend from talking just this once.

Kento didn't say anything else and looked expectantly at his friend.

Cye took a deep breath, counted to five then tried to focus on anything but Kento not wanting to see his expression now.

"Kohaku kissed me yesterday on the beach before we were attacked by the wyverns… he kissed me and I… I kissed back. And I liked kissing him and want to kiss him again, my stomach does these flips that make me want to dance but run off scared at the same time." Cye took a deep breath not allowing Kento any reply yet. He began to pace looking wildly around the alleyway trying to find something to focus on as he continued.

"Kaya is a wild summer storm offering a short period of solace in a heat wave. Kohaku, meanwhile, is like the raging sea, calm, mysterious, always there when you need to break away from everything, yet he can turn and create terrifying waves that can crush and suffocate you…" Cye trailed off.

"Oh…" Kento breathed, "I was not expecting that... I just assumed that you only had an interest in Kaya… but two people… dude… What are you going to do?"

"Isn't that why I'm talking to you? As my best friend aren't you supposed to be helping me with this?"

Kento thought about it, "I can't say I've had any experience with anything like this. I mean, Odessa and I seemed to kick it off immediately like you have with both Kohaku and Kaya. But, two people… I just don't know, man. Maybe though, if I were you, I would at least try to talk to Kohaku again." He gazed at a neon sign in a store window across the street from the alley, the pink on the sign blinked like it was dying out. "You should probably talk to Kaya too she should know…"

"Kento." Cye interrupted Kento's thoughts his voice strained with panic. "Kento, stop talking and turn around."

"What?" Kento slowly turned around to see what his friend was staring at.

The rain was heavy enough now that it had successfully saturated the hard packed earth under their feet and the gravel that layered the ground in the alley. Puddles were forming around them while water dripped off the brick walls of the buildings.

Kento stared blankly and Cye was sure that he was not sure what he was looking at exactly.

On the ground and the wall that created a dead end in the alley was writing. It was a dark coppery color and as Cye neared it he realized that it was blood. The rain lifted the smell of the substance off the surfaces and he knew the scent all too well.

"It's human blood." Cye told Kento as he tried to make out what was written. "There's some kind of summoning circle here and the writing is calling to a different dimension."

"Does it have something to do with the wyverns?" Kento asked approaching the brick wall to read the writing on it.

Cye lowered himself into a crouch to look more closely at the scene and noticed that there were leftover candles outlining the summoning circle as well as burned red fortune papers. On one of the papers he could make out a drawing of a creature that looked similar to the wyverns they were looking for.

"I think this is definitely what we're looking for." Cye told Kento. He reached out and picked up a red strip of paper to examine it.

Kento looked around, "this writing looks like it was done recently. There's still blood on here that was trying to dry. The rain is washing what isn't dry away already; the rest is sticking which is weird. Shouldn't it all be washing away?"

Cye nodded, "this circle had been used to summon more creatures. That's why it won't wash away, and it won't for a few days. It's burned into the surfaces. Looks like there's about ten of these red strips of fortune paper here, so if my guess is right that means they summoned ten creatures here. This magic is strong, Kento, and dark, whoever is doing this is getting better at it."

He stood up and began to point things out to Kento.

"Whoever did this was shaking slightly while they did it but it was familiar to them already so there are some confident strokes as well. Maybe they were even rushed to do this, it couldn't have been done too long before we got here. If we're lucky we may be able to trace the magic back to them." Cye tapped his finger on his chin thinking. "There's an eerie feeling here that is familiar, but I can't quite place it. I've felt this feeling dread and being slowed down before."

"Cye," Kento interrupted Cye's thoughts, "if the summoning was done. Then where are the wyverns?"

Cye quickly turned to Kento, he was right he began to look around quickly trying to see into the darkness.

The pitter patter of the rain was all that was present as Kento and Cye went back to back, although they couldn't hear anything else they could feel the presence of something watching them.

As something flew past Cye's face brushing him he jumped into transforming into his armor. Kento followed his example and transformed as well.

It was just in time, Cye managed to block the talon of a wyvern that came swooping from the rooftop. Kento used his tetsubo to knock another wyvern to the side as it came out from their peripheral vision.

Without waiting any longer eight other wyverns came swooping in attacking the two Ronins. One scratched Kento's cheek as he knocked it away, he hardly even winced as he took on two more that took its place.

"They're stronger than before." Kento called out to Cye as they tried to help each other out.

"They get stronger each time we fight them." Cye told Kento, "but you're right they're not giving up easily this time either."

Together Cye and Kento managed to knock out one wyvern and it fell to the ground but it didn't disappear. Instead Cye watched the light leave its eyes as it went still but its body remained.

Kento let out another battle cry as he and Cye began to get more swarmed by the nine remaining wyverns. They cried out as they attacked the Ronins, their shrill screams echoed in the alley.

At one point he saw a person at the opening of the alley coming to investigate what was making all the noise. And when they saw the creatures they let out a scream and went running.

Before Cye could react he was tripped by a wyvern, his face came to a sudden halt in a puddle. He rolled over tasting his own blood on his lips, the wyverns was coming back for another attack and he tried to use his mancatcher to cut at them. Kento was trying to get to him but he was blocked by the creatures attacking him as well.

A whistle of a small metal object reached Cye's ears. He watches as one of the wyverns attacking him got hit back a small sharp black object in the shape of a star making it cry out in pain and turn its attention to its newest attacker.

Kento and Cye watched as a group of four people appeared from the shadows dressed in dark plain clothes, one was in black, another in maroon, another navy blue, and the last in gray. Small armor was attached from the back of their hands and down around their forearms, there was also armor on their chests and legs. Swaths of cloth covered their faces completely except for their eyes which only shined in the darkness because of the street lights.

The newest set of fighters, or ninja, were silent as they worked together with Kento and Cye to try to beat back the wyverns.

Cye noticed that each fighter also had a different weapon, just like the Ronins did. One had small swords that were even shorter than Ryo's katanas; Cye knew that they could be easily concealed if necessary. Another had long blades on their hands that looked like claws that cut easily at anything they touched; Cye recognized them as tekko-kagi. The third person had kunai that they wield easily as they flew through the wyverns. And the fourth ninja had a tekken, or knuckle dusters, on and they swung punches against the wyverns with full force.

Cye acted quickly as he saw a wyvern about to attack the ninja that wielded the tekko-kagi by catching its back leg with his mancatcher just as its front talons were about to rip at the fighter. The ninja turned in time to see Cye throw it across the alley towards Kento who whacked the creature away with his tetsubo.

With a quick nod the ninja moved on to fight the next creature as did Cye.

Kento managed to help the ninja with the kunai beat away a wyvern that was in the face of the ninja with the tekken. The ninja were swift and fought at a speed that would easily compete with the speed of the Ronins in their under armors.

Slowly the group of warriors worked together to wear down the wyverns enough that when it was time Kento and Cye went side by side to summon the power of their armors to defeat the creatures.

"Super Wave Smasher!" Cye called out.

"Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento yelled in unison.

With their powers combined the worn out wyverns were knocked back and defeated. Their bodies fell to the ground crumpling from the power the Ronins wielded.

As the last of the wyverns dropped to the ground Cye and Kento looked up to see that Sage, Ryo, in their armors, and White Blaze had made it having sensed their fellow brothers-in-arms in need of help, using the sound of the sirens heading in the direction of the alley to find them. They stopped at Kento and Cye's sides as a distinct rift was created between the two groups.

Each ninja, Cye noticed, had very little variation in height and build. They were all lean and it was easy to tell they could move fluidly and with a grace. All their shoulders moved in unison as they caught their breaths after the battle.

"Are you alright?" Sage asked Kento and Cye, both warriors nodded before they turned their attention back to the ninja standing before them. White Blaze took up space in front of the Ronins as if he were protecting them from the others in front of them.

Now that they were no longer fighting Cye could see that just under the hood of each ninja was a piece of metal that was tied to their foreheads. He was now familiar the accessory, they each wore a hachimaki and etched into the metal was a recognizable symbol.

"You are the ninja from the Ancient Clan, the lost sect." Ryo spoke up.

At first the only response was the sound of the rain pattering around them made sound with police sirens in the far off distance. Finally, one of the ninja stepped forward; they were garbed in maroon and wielded the short blades that were now sheathed on their back.

"And you are the Ronin Warriors." A woman's voice came from behind the mask the ninja wore. Her voice was light and airy but still strong and confident, she did not deny nor confirm Ryo's claim but simply stated a reflecting fact.

"We are, and I would like to personally thank you for helping my brothers." Ryo stated bowing. "The Ancient One has been trying to find you and we have been helping her in her search."

"It is well-known that you have been searching. We've had eyes on you since you have first appeared at the spring festival. And now we come with a message from our elders. Leave this city and return to the south. And once you are gone never return here for you are not welcome."

Ryo looked taken back as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Sage asked speaking up next, "We only want to know why you all left and see if we can reunite. The Ancient One wishes for the clan to revive itself."

The ninja shook her head the hood on her head didn't shift as it was now stuck to her skin because of the rain, "we have no interest in joining forces with the southern sect of the clan ever again. Our ancestors made it clear we want nothing to do with the Ancient Clan and their dark path."

"Dark path?" Sage asked confused.

"You." She said pointing to them, "you and the armor that has come from darkness."

"It's true that once our armors had a dark origin, but they had been remade with light." Sage explained quickly.

The ninjas glanced at each other until the woman looked to the Ronins again.

"We do not believe you. Darkness cannot be purged once it has bonded to its host. It can only be masked and suppressed."

"You're wrong." Kento replied before anyone else could, "Darkness is not permanent and can be purged, we've seen it."

"They are so naive." The ninja in navy blue wielding the tekken laughed, he voice echoed on the alley walls. The police sirens were getting closer the city authorities would be there soon.

The other two ninja in black and gray looked at each other before looking back at the group of Ronins.

"We are not naive." It was Cye's turn to speak and he stepped forward. When he did move he noticed the ninja in gray wielding the kunai shifted as if he was going to attack but the ninja in maroon raised her hand.

"We are not naive." Cye continued, "We have fought Talpa in the mortal realm and Nether realm. We have seen the influence our armors had, as well as two Inferno armors and how the spell could be broken, we have fought evil spirits, and we have brought peace to vengeful spirits. We have even traveled to different dimensions in order to free our armors from their pasts. And with every experience we have learned that darkness does not have as tight as hold on our world or any other as much as people think."

The Ronins and the ninja looked at Cye, it made him flush and he resisted the urge to back away.

Behind them the walls of the alley began to flash red and blue from the police approaching, the puddles reflected the lights into their eyes.

The ninjas shifted with unease.

"Leave this place Ronins, go home and we will not be forced to kill you. You may not see it but darkness still lingers on you we sensed it the moment you can here." Without another word the ninja slipped silently into the shadows once more.

The Ronins glanced at each other then looked behind them as the sound of car doors opening and shutting echoed behind them.

"Let's go before we get discovered." Ryo said.

"What about the wyverns and the summoning circle?" Kento asked as Sage nodded agreeing with him.

"Not worth us appearing on the news tomorrow. We'll come back later or we'll find another one, I'm sure whoever is doing this isn't done yet." Ryo told them before jumping up to the fire escape and using it to climb to the top of the building. White Blaze followed the heels of his master closely.

Cye didn't hesitate to follow him either with Sage and Kento joining shortly after. They disappeared over the top ledge of the building just as the police came running through only to freeze at the sight of the ten dead wyverns.


	11. Under the Willow

Sage led the Ronins and White Blaze across the town as they left the scene of the fallen Wyverns and the summoning circle. The echo from the police sirens seemed to follow them as they jumped roof to roof. Cye could feel that everyone was on edge and wanted to disappear into the night like the ninjas, however, Sage insisted that what he had to show them was even more important, especially now that they had come face to face with members of the lost sect of the Ancient clan.

With reluctance Ryo agreed and they now traveled through the city over the rooftops trying to make as little noise as their armors allowed, hoping the rest of the sound was covered by the rain storm. Below their feet the buildings slowly turned from modern skyscrapers to much shorter homes and businesses that were housed inside some of the oldest standing buildings in the city of Sapporo. The rain above stilled poured down on them dripping into their eyes.

As they continued to travel northeast Cye began to smell the sea air and his armor hummed against his skin knowing it was near its source of power. If Cye wasn't following his brothers he may have allowed this armor to lead him to the water where he could float and look at the night sky above as he contemplated what had happened. For now, the armor would have to be content with the rain that came down around them.

After they crossed into the oldest part of the city near the coast and the buildings began to moan with protest of their weight Sage leaped off a building into an old alleyway where the ground was normally made up of compact dirt, but was currently a large pit of mud. The Ronins followed Sage standing silently in a circle for a moment listening to ensure no one knew they were there.

Once they were confident they were allow White Blaze shook himself to get as much water off his fur as possible. Kento covered his face as the water White Blaze shook off splashed him. The bearer of Hardrock stuck his tongue out at the tiger's pleased expression and Ryo glared at both of them making them stop fooling around.

Looking around Cye realized that he could see past Sage's head and that they were heading for the old city cemetery. The small plot of land was nestled on a small hill that had once given its forever slumbering residents a view of the bay and mountains. Now it was overgrown, the old fence was cracked and dry as it stood dying, while homes and small local businesses surrounded it.

As they got closer Cye noticed that the old wooden fence was in fact rotting and was covered with fading red paint. Yet it still stood sturdy serving as a barrier between the living and the dead. As a wind whipped past them he also noticed that no one said anything yet as Sage led them onto the hollow grounds.

Near the back corner of the cemetery where a large old willow tree's branches hung low over guarding the graves nestled below it Kayura stood waiting for them. She looked over each Ronin reading their expressions and seeming to sense what they were thinking.

"You saw them. You saw the Ancients we're looking for." She told them softly, hope was filling her eyes.

"They weren't happy to see us." Ryo told Kayura curtly, "in fact they told us to leave or they would have to kill us."

"They insisted our armor is dark and brings evil." Sage added.

Kayura tilted her head confusion twisting her features, "what? Why would they believe that?"

"Not hard to figure out, our armors are originally made from Talpa's armor." Kento was beginning to inspect a few nearby graves trying to make out the faded names on them.

"Kayura, show them what we found." Sage insisted taking a step forward towards the willow.

With a curt nod Kayura turned around and began to walk towards the tree not waiting to see if the others would follow. Her staff jingled in rhythm of her steps echoing off any solid surface nearby. Kento nudged Cye to show him that Kayura's feet didn't seem to dip into any puddle she passed through. Cye nudged Kento back trying to stop his friend from freaking him out any more than he already was, they both knew that Kayura was something greater than a mortal being but they didn't need to point it out whenever they could.

Pushing back the curtain of willow branches with the staff Kayura urged the Ronins to go through first. Ryo took the front as the leader with Sage closely behind followed by Sage and Kento. White Blaze's fur stood up along his back and he refused to follow, Kayura didn't try to push the tiger and left him outside the curtain of the Willow's branches instead.

The first thing Cye noticed what that the tree's trunk was rotting the smell of wet earth filled his nostrils, but it wasn't from the rain since the water couldn't reach inside the branches of the tree. The death of this tree was not being caused by something natural and whatever it was seeping out from inside the trunk. Both Sage and Kento showed signs of discomfort from it the most since their armors gave them the closest relationships to the earth.

Trying not to show too much distress Ryo stepped up to a small shrine next to the tree and inspected the bowl that sat inside the doors of the main shrine. His face scrunched up as he realized what was inside it and he quickly stepped away trying not to gag.

Curious Cye took his place and quickly realized that the bowl had a drying pool of blood in it that smelled heavily of copper and rotting flesh. Cye covered his nose and mouth with his hand trying to not breathe in the odor. "It's human." He choked out.

"There's a skeleton in the tree as well." Kayura added as the Ronins looked around. "However, unlike what is on the shrine's dais it is very old and is nearly dust now and is garbed in ninja armor and bears the Ancient hachimaki on its head."

"What is this place, what does this all mean?" Cye asked between his fingers, he couldn't deny the creeping feeling of something ominous under the branches of the willow.

"Sage, a little light please." Kayura requested kindly to the blonde Ronin.

Sage slid out his sword and summoned enough of his power to make the blade glow. It illuminated their surroundings making the Ronins realize that there was a faded sign nailed to the tree in front of them as well as prayer flags tied around it.

The Ancient Clan symbol was etched into the sign as well as a few lines in Japanese.

"It's the resting place of the great bear guardian, the first in the clan to take on the spirit of the Ainu bear and the first warrior to use the power to protect them from evil. The warrior was laid to rest here inside the tree here to forever be tied to this land." Kayura explained before turning to the writing on the bloodied shrine. "This shrine is supposed to be an offering dais in order for anyone in the clan to see if they had been granted the gift of the bear's spirit."

"They sacrifice humans for that?" Ryo asked in disgust.

"No." Kayura shook her head as she pointed the Ancient staff at hollowed dried up bones littered on the ground near the dais, "dried flakes and bones on the ground suggest animal." She moved the staff to point at the bowl with the rotting flesh. "Whoever did this summoned a dark magic, one that is even darker than what was in the Nether Realm."

"This is the same thing I felt at the summoning circle in the alley." Cye observed. "Why does it feel so familiar?"

"You too?" Kento asked, "I was worried that I knew this feeling from somewhere." Ryo nodded in agreement from behind Kento.

"You remember when we were all in prisoned in Talpa's castle in the Nether Realm? The first go round?" Sage asked.

"Unfortunately." Kento muttered seeming to shiver from the memory.

"Talpa's castle was built over something darker, and more sinister than the powered he took from the Nether Realm. It was older and forgotten but it was there giving his palace a life of its own."

"The darkness the palace was created from is much older than the Nether Realm. It lives in every dimension, but has been largely held back by guardians such as us." Kayura continued.

"And this is the same darkness?" Ryo asked.

"How?" Cye quickly added.

"It has found a way to slither into a host here, to whisper its influence to drive whoever it is to do their bidding." Kayura's grip on her staff tightened, her knuckles became white from the pressure.

"What does it want?" Cye wasn't sure whose drained voice asked the question he had on the tip of his tongue.

"It wants what it always had tried to get. To break free and take over all the worlds." Kayura answered.

Ryo glanced at the dais his eyes reflected the fear Cye felt in his gut. They were heading towards another war faster than Cye wanted. "How do we stop it?"

Kayura looked to the dais as well, and then the skeleton in the tree and finally fell upon the Ronin Warriors in front of her. "I don't know if we can." The uncertainty and despair she felt dripped into every syllable.

The Ronins looked at each other their expressions of horror and disbelief mirrored one another.


	12. Curiouser

_As Cye desperately tried to tie back the sails to help his father control the boat the waves splashed up and over the sides of the boat. Cye could taste the salt of the ocean. Looking over the side of the boat he saw nothing but the blackness of the dark water._

_"Cye-!" Cye turned to look at his father at the stern of the boat his hair plastered to his face got into his eyes and he tried to push the strands away to no avail._

_"Cye!" Cye turned again hearing his father's voice from the bow of the boat now._

_"Father!" Cye cried out as he immediately spotted the dark shadow of a tidal wave. He started to run towards his father but he felt sluggish like he wasn't moving. Pumping his legs harder trying to get closer to his father it seemed like his father was now just getting further away._

_"Cye! Hold on! Don't let them-" Cye's father was suddenly cut off as the tidal wave washed over the deck of the boat and washed his father away. Cye tried to reach out but was hit by the wall of water instead and washed over the side of the boat._

_Underwater Cye tried to call his armor but instead of the protective shell coming to him a large serpentine dragon came rushing towards him with its jaws open, he shut his eyes expecting the worse._

_When wind hit his wet skin he opened his eyes to find himself standing in the ancient Sapporo cemetery again watching as a giant bear and the dragon faced each other with the Willow tree between them. Both creatures were coated in blood and as Cye looked around he saw that he was surrounded by bodies. Upon a closer look Cye realized that they were the bodies of the ancient clan the Ronin's were looking for._

_A cry for help caught his attention next and when he looked up he saw that the Ronins were tied to the Willow tree thick rope bit into their skin which bled out as the newest sacrifices. They were still and Cye was sure they were dead. That is until Riska slowly lifted her head to look at Cye, her eyes were bloodshot._

_"I see you." The icy whisper echoed in Cye's ear making it ring._

Cye jerked awake as the phone rang next to him on the nightstand. At first he felt confused and unsure of his surroundings until the phone rang again making him remember he was in the hotel in Sapporo.

Licking his lips the bottom one still felt puffy from biting it when he fell during the fight last night.

The phone rang again, "you wanna answer that for us?" Ryo asked. Snickering caught his attention and saw that it was coming from Ryo and Kento before Sage hushed them, then wished him a good morning.

"Huh?" Cye asked his mind coming out of from his haze of sleep; the phone rang again as an answer. "Oh, right." Scratching an itch he had on his bare chest he reached for the phone and answered it on the next ring.

"Hello." His voice still scratchy to his ears from waking up.

"Hey Cye." Kaya's voice purred on the other end. "I hope I didn't wake you."

Cye straightened up and cleared his throat, "no, you didn't." He insisted sounding more awake. He ignored the curious look that Kento was giving him.

"Good… I know this is last minute and all, but I have to cancel our date today. I had something come up." Regret reflected in Kaya's voice she sounded upset that she was giving him this news. "I really wanted to see you again, but I just can't avoid this… thing."

Disappointment tinged at Cye, "that's ok, maybe tomorrow?" He rolled out of the way as Ryo came over trying to overhear the conversation, the phone cord wrapped around his chest.

"Maybe." It was obvious that Kaya wanted to sound hopeful, but it came out sad instead.

"Are you ok, Kaya?" Cye froze as Ryo was reaching over his shoulder trying to pull the phone away, his friend seemed to sense the change in mood and quickly backed away.

"Yes. I just have a lot going on."

"Promise, I'll see you soon." The words were out of Cye's mouth before he knew what he was saying.

"Cye, you're so sweet. I look forward to it. I'll call you as soon as I can." Kaya's voice jingled like a bell in Cye's ear before she hung up her side of the line.

"Is everything ok?" Sage asked as Cye hung up the phone.

"Yea, Kaya just cancelled our plans for today is all." Cye shrugged as he got out of the bed and stretched; now that he was awake he saw that his brothers had been seemingly up for some time. Empty take out containers for breakfast were on the table and papers researching demons and rituals were strewn all over the place. He also spied the notepad Sage was holding.

Curious to know what time it was Cye looked at the clock next to the bed and was shocked to see that it was mid-morning already. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"You looked exhausted." Kento explained.

"They tried to wake you up." Sage said casually as he looked over a few notes he made. "Kento poured water on you at one point."

"I told him not to." Ryo let out a laugh then turned serious again, "most of the water was sucked up by your armor orb anyway."

Cye turned to Kento and gave him a dry look and his best friend only returned a shrug.

Moving to the coffee maker Cye got to work to make himself a cup of black coffee. As soon as it was in his cup he joined his brothers at the table.

"So, get me caught up."

"Well, we decided that the blood on the shrine had only been there for a week." Explained Ryo, "Kayura and White Blaze are at the cemetery now keeping watch in case someone comes to visit the tree soon."

"We've been researching the Ainu clans that were here the same time we suspect the Ancient Clan came. And it turns out that once you know what to look for there's plenty of their stories that involve the Ancient Clan." Sage turned a book around he was looking at to show Cye. "They mention visitors coming to them selling goods. Then, this paragraph," Sage pointed at the page and Cye glanced over it, "mentions that the visitors taught them of a great enemy that was beginning to spread in the south and they began to work together to find a way to keep it from entering the borders."

Kento pushed a book towards Cye next, "then the myths that were told in this time began to incorporate stories of a Dragon from the mainland that greeted the great Ainu Bear at the sea, at first they were enemies and fought for control over the border. But one day the Dragon gave itself up to the Bear and the Bear would not attack something that would not fight back. So they talked and discovered they were trying to protect the same thing, the people and animals of the land. Slowly they learned to work together and eventually they became friends. The Bear took to watching the land while the Dragon watched the sea. Until, one day the Bear was attacked near the southern border by a darkness that spread like wildfire. It wrapped itself around the Bear sucking out its life in the form of great winged creatures and just when the Bear was going to be defeated the Dragon came and saved him and together they worked to defeat the darkness sending it back from where it came from."

"So, the Ancients and the Ainu fought back some dark force." Cye nodded understanding the conclusions his brothers had come to. "Do you think?" He looked up.

Sage and Ryo nodded in unison, "That either the Nether Realm had discovered where the Ancient Clan sect had gone and tried to attack them and kill them off like they did with the southern sect. Or something darker lives here and tried to kill them."

Cye crossed his arms thinking things through and when he was ready to ask his questions Kento was ready with the answer before he could ask.

"We asked Riska. She's trying to meditate to see if she remembers anything." Kento nodded his head towards the phone. "But she's convinced it had to be the time that she transitioned to the Ronin Warriors."

"In the meantime, Rowen is working on getting them a flight here." Ryo explained and Cye felt his shoulders sink. "We all agreed that we need them, the Wyverns prove that there is something bigger here. We _need_ all the Ronins here together."

"I won't argue that." Cye sighed, "Now we have to figure out how to deal with the Ancient Clan members that want to kill us if we stay here."

"I'm sure that if we can get a meeting with them they would hear us out." Sage told him, "Once they learn something is coming there's no way they'd refuse our help."

Cye didn't reply he stared down at the books in front of him instead; he wasn't convinced the Ancients would see them as beneficial so easily.

"We also talked to Kayura about Yulie mentioning the warlords being trapped." Ryo continued moving onto the next topic.

Cye looked back up at the sentence; he had been itching to ask Yulie for details. "And?"

"Dais, Kale, and Sekhmet had been captured by demons. They had been attacked by the creatures one night and tried to fight them back. Kayura had managed to defeat a group of them but when she turned around to join the others she saw Dais disappear through a portal while Kale was trying to free Sekhmet from being tangled by black tentacles only to be attacked from behind. They were also dragged through the portal and it closed just as she tried to jump through it as well." Sage explained, "She doesn't know why they were taken or where. Odessa tried to help her find them in another dimension but it's like they've disappeared completely from existence. She's hoping that by finding the Ancient Clan sect here they could help her locate them through a locating ritual that can only be done with others of the clan."

"She must be upset to know that the clan isn't very happy we're here." Cye felt empathy for her, she had gone with the warlords to find a place to settle down and be safe.

"No," Ryo shook his head, "I think that's why she wanted to keep watch on the cemetery. She's hoping to do the same thing we are and explain herself to the Ancients here. I insisted she took White Blaze with her just to be safe. We all know she can handle herself in a fight but I couldn't live with myself is she disappeared too."

Cye bowed his head along with his brothers. As much as the warlords had given them hell against the war with Talpa, it turned out they weren't nearly as terrible as they seemed. They had been seduced by the Nether Realm's offer of power and had allowed the realm to take control. All along they had been cut from the same cloth as the Ronin Warriors, and once they escaped Nether Realm they became brothers in arms as well.

Everyone jumped as a knock came from the door. Kento reacted first tripping over the pile of empty food containers but gained his balance before getting to the door and opening it.

Cye heard Kento greet the person at the door and begin to talk to them. From where he sat, though, he couldn't see who it was until Kento opened the door all the way. He watched as his best friend welcomed Kohaku into the room.

"I'm sorry if I am interrupting." Kohaku bowed respectfully in front of the other Ronins. "I just wanted to see how your search is going; I wish to help some more if you allow me."

Sage and Ryo glanced at each other then at Cye, Cye simply watched Kohaku unsure of the flutter that returned to his chest. "Cye?" Sage asked.

Cye glanced at his two brothers they were waiting for his decision. They trusted Kohaku enough to let him join them but only if Cye approved.

Cye sighed, "We ran into a few members of the Ancient Clan last night."

Kohaku's eyes widened, "really? And?"

"They demanded we leave or they'd kill us." Sage explained calmly.

Kohaku looked around the room and raised an eyebrow, "and you are not going to leave?" He asked seemingly confused.

Kento closed the door and walked past Kohaku, "no way, dude. This isn't the first time we've been threatened and we need to talk to them even if it means we have to kick their butt first."

"Hopefully, it will not come to a fight, though." Ryo added quickly giving Kento an exasperated look. "We're hoping to run into them again to arrange a meeting with their leader or leaders."

Kohaku looked doubtful, "I suppose, but what if they really do try to kill you."

"Then we'd have no choice but take on Kento's Plan B." Cye shrugged.

"But, why take the risk?" Kohaku shifted foot to foot.

The four Ronins looked at one another, "there's something here." Ryo finally answered as their leader. He looked over at Kohaku with the support of his brothers behind him; Cye felt his own muscles tense ready to defend Ryo. "Something dark, much darker than what we fought against in Tokyo, New York, or even Africa. If we don't find a way to unite with the Ancient Clan then we may all end up dead including all the innocent people here."

Kohaku's face paled, "do you know what it is?"

Sage shook his head, "we only know it does not come from this world and that it was hungry."

"We found the burial place of the first Bear warrior of the Ancient Clan, our research shows they were the son of an Ainu warrior and an Ancient Clan member. The shrine there had been desecrated with a ritual of sacrifice that woke up something evil there." Ryo told Kohaku, "I can't even describe to you the feeling that overcame all of us when we were near the shrine."

Kohaku slowly covered his mouth and his hazel eyes flickered with fear. "Are you sure? I mean, do you have absolute inarguable evidence?"

"We believe we do." Kento said hesitantly.

"May I see it?" Kohaku's tone of voice turned into something much more serious than Cye was used to. Looking him over Cye couldn't tell he was absolutely invested in their investigation, or at the very least terrified by it.

Ryo, Sage, Kento, and Cye looked at one another trying to decide what to do.

"I'll take him." Cye finally answered with surprise to himself. Even his brothers didn't seem to expect him to volunteer. "I'll take him to the cemetery, the alley way we found the ritual, and the ruins."

"Alright." Ryo finally agreed, "then I'll go on ahead to check in on Kayura and White Blaze."

"We'll go back to the ruins to see if we can find anything." Sage told them.

With a plan in place the Ronins got ready and made their way out of the hotel. Before they split up Ryo made sure that everyone had a plan in place in case they were approached or attacked. The main focus for them was to find more clues on what darkness was coming and it was agreed upon to stay out of any confrontations, if possible.

"I didn't want to say anything before but I have a feeling there's something more to Kohaku than he lets us see. I've had that feeling since we met him and Kaya. Keep a close eye on him." Ryo told Cye as Kohaku was speaking to Sage and Kento in front of them.

"Do you think he's dangerous?" Cye whispered trying to seem busy straightening his jacket, underneath he wore his under armor.

Ryo glanced at Kohaku then back to Cye, "I don't know I can't get a good grip on what his intentions are. Just be careful, stay objective and stay safe."

Cye nodded and bumped fists with Ryo before they joined the others.

"Alright, we'll meet up at the ruins at sunset. Agreed?" Ryo asked everyone.

"Agreed." Cye, Kento, and Sage said in unison.

Kento and Sage left first starting at a walk into the alley then just as the shadows covered him they began to run transforming into their under armors.

Ryo stepped up to the curb to hail a cab as he reached his hand above his hand to wave Cye could see a peek of his own under armor under his hoodie. Kohaku fidgeted next to Cye seemingly nervous.

"We'll keep you safe." Cye whispered, surprised that he spoke his thoughts aloud. "I promise."

"I know you will." Kohaku replied making Cye's stomach twist.

Climbing into the cab, Ryo took the front passenger seat of the car while Cye and Kohaku took the back. They were taking the car across town to the cemetery since they didn't know how to have Kohaku keep up with them without White Blaze around.

The ride was silent and even the driver seemed to sense that the men didn't wish to speak. The muted sound of music played on the radio but it was the only things that made noise among them.

As they drove through the city streets Cye kept finding himself stealing glances at Kohaku as the man watched the people outside. His hair was a little more messy than usual and the shirt he wore looked wrinkled like he had been in a rush to leave his house that morning. Even though his eyes are sparked with interest of everything around him the bags under his eyes told Cye a different story. He found himself looking down at Kohaku's hands; he was absent-mindedly rubbing the white scars on the back of them with his fingertips.

Cye looked down at own hand that he had taken out of his coat pockets the under armor moved smoothly as he flexed his fingers. Something made him look up again at Kohaku and he froze as he caught Kohaku looking at his hands as well before they made eyesight. Kohaku offered a crooked smile at the corner of his lips and Cye instantly felt blood rush to his face, he turned to look away and as he did he caught Ryo looking at them in the rearview mirror. The leader of the Ronins didn't give up any expression or any hint as to the blush on Cye's cheeks.

When they got to the cemetery Kohaku insisted on paying the cabbie, so Ryo and Cye climbed out of the car as he paid for the ride. Once the car drove off to its next destination the three men turned to the cemetery.

In the daylight the old dilapidated wooden fence looked more brown than red, the old Ash tree looked to be holding on to life with a few green leaves, and the willow tree was more easily seen. The businesses around them were open and a few people walked around but no one seemed to come close to the ancient hallowed grounds.

Ryo led the way with Kohaku following and Cye taking the rear into the cemetery. None of the residents seemed to notice or care they were there.

As they walked on the path that would lead them to the willow tree Kohaku took his time looking around as if he thought he might find something the Ronins overlooked.

"My father told me once that we had family buried here." Kohaku explained, "But no one knows where since most of the markers have been worn away from weather. The salt from the sea had encrusted most of the stone markers that were made later as well. I've always wanted to come here to pay respects."

"You've never been here before?" Ryo asked surprised.

"Once when I was a toddler, but I don't remember it. We don't normally come to this side of town and I was usually too busy with school or the shrine." He gave a shrug that Cye could tell masked how he really felt.

Ryo seemed to notice his reaction as well but didn't question it. "I'm sorry for what we're about to show you then. Your ancestors don't deserve the discretion this place has seen."

As they approached the willow tree's branches White Blaze seemed to meld out of thin air. He approached the group slowly before nuzzling against Ryo's leg and greeting Cye with a lick. Kohaku went stiff seeing the large beast again and waited for the tiger to sniff him before White Blaze gave a snort that he was satisfied.

"I thought I dreamt up the giant white tiger." Kohaku admitted to Cye quietly as Ryo and White Blaze walked ahead looking for Kayura.

Cye let out a small laugh, "I suppose you were a bit out of it when you saw him the first time. He's been Ryo since he was a child; he's a guardian the original Ancient One granted Ryo."

"He's magnificent." Cye glanced over at Kohaku's breathy admission and smiled.

"You have no idea." Cye teased then walked ahead of Kohaku to catch up with Ryo as Kayura came out from under the willow branches.

"Anyone come by?" Ryo was asking as Cye approached them.

"No one." Kayura sighed and spotted Kohaku, she gave the two Ronins a questioning look.

"He's alright." Ryo told her, "he's part of the oldest family in Sapporo; we're hoping that he can help us."

Kayura gave a slow nod, "perhaps he can help us get in touch with the Ancient Clan here."

"I don't know." Cye said doubtfully, "he doesn't seem to know anything about them."

"Hmm." Kayura hummed.

"We're going to show him the shrine and see what he thinks." Ryo told her.

"Very well, it seems to have become less overwhelming over there. I wonder if the ritual's binding to it reacts better by the light of the moon… Just take care to not let him touch it, I do not wish for anyone without the proper protection to become inadvertently affected by it."

"You think that it'd attack him?" Cye asked.

"I am not sure." Kayura admitted, "But it does seem to have some kind of spell attached to it."

"I'll be careful." Kohaku promised approaching them, he gave Kayura a bow. "You must be the Ancient One; it is a true honor to meet you."

Kayura returned a bow and greeting.

"When you're ready you and Cye can go in. I'm going to stay out here to speak to Kayura." Ryo told Kohaku.

Kohaku turned to Cye waiting for him to make the first move. Cye moved past Kayura and Ryo and opened the curtain of willow branches before making his way through, Kohaku followed close behind him.

Beyond the curtain of the willow branches the atmosphere around them seemed to once again change dramatically. The sun that was outside of the curtain seemed muted as shadows seemed control the space more than the light. Cye could feel a heavy weight on his chest and nausea roll inside his stomach. The shrine seemed to pull him closer to it until he could make out the bloody sacrifice in the bowl.

Watching Kohaku carefully Cye could tell the other man also felt something was different. His complexion had turned a yellowish green and his mouth was pulled tight into a straight line as a crease appeared between his eyebrows. He stood next to Cye and leaned towards the shrine trying to get a good look at it before turning to look at the tree he froze for a moment spotting the skeleton inside before taking a step forward. He examined the hachimaki that drooped over the skull without touching anything. His face scrunched up for a moment before he turned back to the shrine and started to reach out towards it. Without considering the options Cye grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Did you notice the symbol drawn on the lower part of the shrine?" Kohaku asked Cye without revealing any surprise as Cye's grip, instead he pointed his finger.

Cye turned his head and looked at what Kohaku saw. They both kneeled down to get a closer look and Cye released Kohaku's wrist.

"It's a summoning circle of some kind." Kohaku told him, "I don't recognize the symbols that were used though."

"Ryo, Kayura!" Cye called over his shoulder.

The two warriors came without hesitation they looked ready for a fight but relaxed when they saw Kohaku and Cye were not in danger.

"Was this here last night?" Cye asked pointing to the nearly hidden symbol on the shrine.

Kayura came closer to get a look at it, "I do not recall it, however, I cannot say Sage and I were able to see everything last night. The shadows in here seem to try to suck out any light that is offered."

"It's similar to the summoning circle Kento and I saw in the alleyway." Cye told them, "the symbols are slightly different, but the circle itself is the same."

Ryo tapped his chin with a finger, "so we may be getting closer to who has summoned the wyverns. They must know this place is sacred enough to summon a dark power that I'm sure they would not understand. But, why?"

"That is something we are still trying to decipher." Kayura told them.

Kohaku shuddered and Cye looked to him as he stood up and walked out from under the willow. Cye followed him out into the daylight, instantly he felt better as if the weight the shadows placed on him disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Cye asked Kohaku.

Kohaku had his face turned up to the sun with his eyes closed, he took in a slow deep breath into his nose and out his mouth before turning to look at Cye. "Yes, I… I could feel the darkness in there… so much…"

"Hatred and desperation?" Cye offered.

Kohaku nodded, "it was as if it wanted to suck me down for simply being alive. I've never felt anything like that before."

"I have." Cye whispered. "And if you let it, it will take everything from you."

Kohaku stilled for a moment, "the battles in Tokyo?"

Cye nodded but didn't explain as Ryo and Kayura came out to join them. "Thank you for seeing that, Kohaku." Ryo told the man. "Kayura and I will stay here to see if there's anything else we didn't see before. You two can go on ahead to the alleyway, if you'd like. Unless there's-." Ryo trailed off as he focused on something past Cye and Kohaku.

Turning Cye spotted what Ryo saw, someone sat perched in the branches of the Ash tree watching them. They wore ninja garb and even from where they stood Cye recognized the symbol of the Ancients on the hachimaki that was draped around their neck like a scarf.

The four of them stood still waiting to see if the ninja would make a move, but they seemed content to stay where they were.

"Is that?" Kohaku breathed.

"Yes." Cye replied stepping up in front of Kohaku to shield him if necessary. Ryo took a step to Kohaku's side and Kayura to the other. White Blaze stayed at Ryo's side and lowered his head in warning to the visitor.

Kohaku shifted a little, "maybe if we talk to them? That's what you all wanted right?"

"I'm not sure they're here to try to speak to us, they seem like a scout." Ryo said.

"They're ninja, why would they let us see them if they can hide so easily?" Cye asked.

"It's a warning." Kayura stated, "They are telling us to go away."

"We're not going anywhere." Ryo called out to the figure. "Send us one of your leaders so that we may speak."

The figure sat silently watching them for a few more moments before they stood up on the branch then jumped up, but they never came down. It was as if they disappeared.

Cye let out an audible breath.

"They're gone." Kohaku said breathlessly amazed.

"You two go on," Ryo said to Cye.

"Are you sure?" Cye turned to face Ryo and Kayura, the two nodded insistently.

"It's alright; I saw everything I wanted to see here anyway." Kohaku told Cye reassuringly. "Besides, this place gives me the creeps." He shivered.

"We'll see you at the ruins tonight." Ryo promised.

Cye nodded and turned to Kohaku who was ready to go as well. They made their way out of the cemetery and the darkened willow tree. Cye felt uneasy but knew he had to move on in order to keep Kohaku safe. So together they headed to the alleyway.


	13. Ensnared

Cye kept glancing over his shoulder looking at the shadows surrounding him. He wasn't sure what would be worse, seeing a wyvern meld into shape or a ninja to appear out of thin air. At the moment he almost wished for a Nether gate to show up, at least _those _were obvious. He let out a sigh.

"Everything alright back there?" Kohaku asked turning to look at Cye from where he stood.

Kohaku had been studying what was left of the ritual site in the alleyway while Cye watched his back. The police had barricaded the area once they discovered it, however the rain the previous night had washed away the hope of detecting who or what the blood came from to create the ritual circle and the symbols that painted the cracked asphalt ground.

At first, Cye had also looked around and managed to find a talon from a wyvern the previous night and a candle that the police had forgotten but other than that there wasn't much left behind. Kohaku, being optimistic, insisted on examining everything closely trying to prove to Cye that there was still something in the alley to help them.

"Yeah, of course. Just trying to decide if I'd prefer things sneaking up on me or an obvious attack."

Kohaku raised an eyebrow, "neither of those options sound good. Maybe you should tell your enemies to make appointments instead." He stood up from where he had been kneeling looking at the ground.

Cye let out a laugh, "sure then we can plan them to attack or kidnap us at more convenient periods of time. Can you imagine?" He raised a finger and placed a hand on his hip, "hey wyvern, can you excuse me? I'm trying to work on a Marine Biology project. Or better yet, hey Nether Realm today's not a good day, I have to go grocery shopping for my mom. How about tomorrow instead?"

Laughter echoed in the alleyway as Kohaku howled at Cye's acting, "perfect! Now you just have to spread the word."

Cye rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but laugh as well.

"There, you're much more relaxed now." Kohaku came up to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, I needed something to lighten the mood."

"Any time, I can only imagine how stressful this is for all of the Ronins. From what I know and what I've pieced together it seems like everytime you all defeat one force of evil or opponent another pops up in its place."

Cye scratched the back of his head, "it comes with the territory of being a Ronin Warrior. Otherwise, there would be no reason for us to exist." He glanced over at the faded ritual circle, "honestly, I think it's the universe's way to keep things in balance between good and evil. Although, sometimes it is also hard to tell who is on what side."

"Everything that exists must have something that balances it. Just like every action has a consequence." Kohaku spoke quietly as if he were reflecting on something in his memory.

"Kohaku… about the other day…" Cye started slowly trying to make sure he chose his next words carefully, in the end he decided to just spit it out. "I wasn't upset that you kissed me, in fact I liked it... I mean, it was all very sudden but that's not the point. The point is that in all actuality I don't know why I was upset, but I think part of it is because I kissed your sister the day before."

Kohaku stood still blinking at Cye, he seemed to be taken by surprise by Cye's admission. For a moment, when Kohaku had taken a deep breath in, held it, then released it, Cye thought he was going to scoff at him or worse become angry.

Instead, Kohaku broke out into a crooked smile, "did you really just basically admit you like me?"

It was Cye's turn to blink in surprise now. "Did you miss the part where I admitted to kissing your sister?"

Kohaku laughed and waved a hand, "you kidding? She told me all about it after I told her I kissed you on the beach. She rubbed it in my face that at least she didn't send you running. I was panicking for days thinking you hated me because I read you wrong."

"Wait, wait, she told you?"

"Yeah, at the shrine!" Kohaku bent over holding his stomach laughing.

Cye's mouth hung open, "wait, what the hell? You're not bothered that I went on a date with her and then proceeded to kiss her on the same day?"

"Honestly, it bothers the heck out of me, the idea of you with her makes me feel dizzy. I would never tell you to choose between the two of us, it's your decision to make and if you wanted to take time to date us both, then fine. However, I warn you that she may not feel the same as you, my sister has a talent to use guys to get what she wants then leave them."

Cye bit the inside of his cheek, he thought Kohaku was telling the truth, at least he hoped he was. "How do I know that _you're_ not the one playing me for a fool?"

Kohaku blinked a few times then shrugged, "I don't know. I want to reassure you that I am telling the truth, but I don't know how to do it other than actions."

Cye felt his stomach do a twist and flip, "and what actions does that include?" Where was this flirting come from? He was normally terrible at flirting, it usually ended in him sweating and stumbling over his words.

"Let me take you on a date, a real one." Kohaku told him simply, the man seemed so casual. The confidence made Cye's limbs feel like rubber. Where did these Ishikawa twins come from?

"I…" Cye started to speak, but Kohaku shyly cut him off.

"You don't have to answer right away. Take time to consider it. I don't want you to say yes just because you feel pressured. I want you to say yes because you generally want to." Kohaku spoke humbly, and bounced foot to foot with nervousness.

"Ok," Cye breathed out, "I will think about it."

Hope sparked in Kohaku's eyes making them look more honey brown than green and he cracked a huge smile, "great!"

Cye felt weight leave his shoulders, he hadn't realized just how stressed he had been. He watched as Kohaku released a sigh and offered Cye a smile before heading back to continue to examine a puddle by the dumpster.

Walking over to the other side, Cye looked at the brick that made up the wall at the back of the alleyway. Smudges of ash had been mixed with the blood that had been drawn onto the rough surface. Although most of the images that had been painted on were gone he could still make out the residue in the cracks and crevices.

He followed one line in particular until it disappeared behind the dumpster. Squinting his eyes Cye realized that there was more to the drawing hidden.

"Kohaku, I'm going to move the dumpster." Cye told the other man.

Kohaku stepped out of the way and watched as Cye placed his hands on the side of the large metal container and pushed. He grunted as the dumpster moved slowly to the side the wheels dragged from rust and build up of dirt and gravel from the ground below it. Once it moved a few feet Cye released the dumpster dusted off his hands and looked at what he revealed.

Kohaku had taken a step back and he went to join him, together they carefully studied what Cye had revealed.

The drawing that had been hidden had been shielded from the rain by the large dumpster. Cye examined how the lines converged and intertwined creating a distinct shape that Cye was more than familiar with from every festival he had attended over the years.

"It's an Oni mask." Kohaku tilted his head he walked up to the wall kneeling in front of it to get a closer look. He started to reach out to trace the lines but he pulled his hand back before he got too close. "Something about it looks off though."

Cye came up behind him and also tried to get a better view. The muzzle on the mask drawing was elongated and large with a black nose that matched a dog's or even a lion. Tusks came from its mouth and large dark eyes stared at them while wrinkles covered its bald head.

"It's creepy, almost like it's watching us." Cye whispered.

Kohaku nodded in agreement then looked down and spotted something, Cye glanced down as well, there was a torn piece of parchment lying face down on the ground at the base of the wall. Part of it was smothered by the mud built up there.

Cye reached past Kohaku and grabbed it and flipped it over for them to read. However, Cye found he didn't recognize the writing, however, from the way Kohaku stiffened he suspected the other man could.

"What does it say? Do you recognize it?" Cye asked.

Kohaku reached out his hand had a tremor in it as he took hold of the side Cye wasn't holding.

"This is from an ancient scroll that my grandfather has." Kohaku whispered, "I recognize it from my studies."

Kohaku licked his lips and shook his head, "I don't know." His answer was short and clipped, Cye realized he wasn't sure if he was telling the truth.

Cye was about to question Kohaku about it when he looked up at the wall again. He swore he saw the drawing on the wall move. Swallowing he stared at the drawing for a moment, at first the intimidating mask stayed the same. But, just as Kohaku took the paper from Cye's hand, he saw it move.

The Oni Mask blinked at him and snarled, opening its large mouth revealing two rows of sharp dagger-like teeth. Cye's eyes widened and Kohaku looked up as the drawing made a noise that wasn't quite a growl and was similar to the sound of a thousand marching feet. Black tendrils that ended in claws reached out of the wall to try to grab them.

Without a second thought Cye grabbed Kohaku and tackled him out of the way of the tendrils. They rolled a few feet away from the wall with Cye ending up on top of Kohaku, he then summoned his man-catcher to his hand and raised it into a defensive position ready for an attack.

Instead, all in the alleyway was calm again. The drawing on the wall was back to normal and the whole event seemed to have never had happened.

Kohaku turned his head his eyes dilated and panting, "did you see that? The drawing it made some kind of awful sound then… tendrils."

"I saw it." Cye said staying where he knelt with one knee on one side of Kohaku and his other leg planted firmly on the ground.

"What was that?" Cye could hear the panic in Kohaku's voice, his tone had gone up two octaves. Cye looked down at him. Realizing how they were positioned he got up as calmly as he could and offered a hand to help Kohaku up as well.

"If I'm right, that would be whatever had been called upon by the person summoning the wyverns. The entity, whatever it is, is much darker than I had ever sensed before." Cye explained staring at the Oni mask daring it to make another move.

Above them they heard movements as if someone had slid across cement. Both men snapped their heads up to look. Cye caught the tail end of black cloth as it disappeared over the side of the roof.

"We're being watched by the Ancient Clan, even here. We should go." Cye took a step back towards the entrance.

"What about that thing?" Kohaku pointed to the drawing, "we can't just leave it exposed. What if someone else stumbles upon it and gets attacked?"

Cye nodded, Kohaku was right, "here." He handed his weapon to Kohaku. "Hold this just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Kohaku asked holding the man-catcher with both hands far apart, it looked awkward in his hands.

"Just in case something tries to attack me." Cye told him, "just point the catcher towards the wall."

Kohaku followed his directions and watched as Cye walked back up to the dumpster, this time to the opposite side he had originally used to push it away. He grunted and planted his feet on the ground the dumpster's wheels protested but he was able to slide the bin back into place.

"It's not ideal." Cye admitted taking his weapon back a moment later, "but it's better than nothing. And hopefully my brothers and I can come back after we tell them what happened. Maybe Kayura will know how to take care of it."

"Do you think it's a portal of some kind?" Kohaku asked as they began to slowly leave the alley, they both glanced over their shoulder continuously as they went expecting for the Oni to react.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Cye sighed, "but first, we have to lose our tail. I refuse to let them follow us to the ruins."

Kohaku glanced at Cye and didn't protest.

Cye led Kohaku to the street walking casually through the crowds. No one seemed to notice them as they weaved. They headed for the busiest part of the city where several people were coming and going to different businesses either for work or retail.

Cye fought the urge to look up at the rooftops to see if they were still being followed. Instead, he looked behind him to make sure Kohaku was still there. He froze mid-step, Kohaku was gone.

He took a moment to look around and after a moment of feeling his stomach drop he spotted Kohaku trying to get past a pair of older women who were slowly shuffling ahead of him.

Cye retraced his steps and politely smiled the women with a quick "pardon me," before he grabbed Kohaku and continued on their path. Kohaku's hand was warm in Cye's palm, his fingers wrapped around Cye's hand firmly to keep hold as they walked quickly.

Finally, Cye ducked into an internet cafe that was busy hosting nearly twenty people at individual computers. Some people were playing games, some were writing papers, and even a few more were trying out the newest thing, internet.

They walked past the rows of computers and towards the door marked "staff only." Acting as if they belonged there the men went through the door. In the back, shelves of wires, broken monitors and printers sat beginning to collect dust. Next to a shelf stacked with thick computer manuals was the rear exit door that Cye and Kohaku went through.

They came to a stop next to a house that created the invisible barrier between the newer part of town and the older. Cye risked a look over his shoulder to study the rooftops and saw nothing there. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to sense anything but he felt nothing, except for his hand still holding Kohaku's.

Cye opened his eyes and looked down at their connected hands. He realized that they had interlocked fingers at some point, it felt so natural to him, like it was supposed to be this way.

He reluctantly released Kohaku's hand and turned away from him. "Let's keep going, we don't want to stop too long as give them an opportunity to find us again."

"Right." Kohaku said softly, his voice left a response open for Cye but he didn't take it.

Together they headed towards the forest that would lead to the ruins.

* * *

Cye let out an audible sigh as they entered the opening that revealed the ruins of the Ancient village. His brothers were scattered through the plot searching for any further clues they may have missed.

Sage spotted them first and greeted Cye with a wave and Kohaku with a nod.

"How was it?" Ryo asked approaching them. His hands were dusted over with dirt, he had clearly been digging through the grounds.

"Kohaku found a piece of parchment that he said matched a scroll his grandfather has." Cye told him.

Taking the hint, Kohaku took the piece of parchment from his pocket and showed Ryo and then the other Ronins who joined them.

"May I see that?" Ryo asked Kohaku and the man nodded and willingly handed it over.

Ryo took a moment to examine the parchment closely, then Sage reached over and took it with Kento looking over his shoulder.

"It looks familiar." Kento noted, "but I don't know if it's because of something I saw or something I dreamt…" he trailed off his comment not making sense even to him.

"I know what you mean." Sage agreed before reluctantly giving it back to Kohaku. "Do you think your grandfather would allow us to see the scroll you think this is from?"

Kohaku bit his lip, "probably not." The Ronin's shoulders sank, "but I can sneak it out."

Cye glanced over at Kohaku impressed by his boldness, the man didn't owe them anything. Kohaku caught his eye and Cye looked away again.

"There's something else." Cye stated moving on quickly, "there was a drawing of an Oni mask on the wall, it had been hidden behind one of the dumpsters. It came to life."

Cye's brothers looked at him all at the same time with the same expression. They were concerned by his news, it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"What do you mean by _it came to life_?" Ryo asked, something that was similar to fear began to rise in their leader's eyes.

"Tendrils darker than the deepest black reached out and tried to grab me." Kohaku told them, he reached over and held his own wrist tightly against his body, "claws grew out of the ends of them. It's eyes stared right through me, it wanted me, I could feel it."

Cye looked at Kohaku worriedly, the man hadn't said anything about feeling its eyes on him.

"How do you know it specifically wanted you?" Sage asked.

Kohaku tapped his foot nervously on the ground as he thought, "I'm not sure, it just… I thought it was looking directly at me… I felt some kind of tug…" He was at a loss of words.

Cye picked up where Kohaku trailed off trying to help, "tt was made of something dark, more evil that I've ever felt before." Cye looked over to his brothers.

"Kayura mentioned that something felt torn between our world and another." Ryo said introspectively.

"Where is Kayura?" Kohaku asked looking around.

The opening was obviously missing the Ancient One, and Cye noticed White Blaze wasn't anywhere to be seen as well.

"And White Blaze?" Cye asked.

"She's still in the cemetery, she was convinced something was going to give her more of any idea of what's going on. I sent White Blaze across the city." Ryo absently rubbed his chin and Cye realized that there was stubble poking out of his friends cheeks and jaw. It was rare for Ryo to not shave, something was bothering him.

"Ryo." Cye said softly, "what are you thinking?"

"I just… I can't help but feel like there's something we're missing. A connection we've overlooked…" Ryo knit his eyebrows.

"I agree." Sage said, "the wyverns, the ritual circles. According to the ninja it started when we showed up… but I don't think it happened because of us."

"You think that we've walked into something we weren't supposed to be a part of?" Kento asked.

Sage nodded, "I do."

Kohaku looked between the Ronins contemplatively, studying their expressions and demeanor. "So, have any of you seen anything like this before?"

"Seen? No." Sage shook his head, "But it feels similar to the Nether Realm…"

"Just darker." Kento added.

"Yes, darker." Sage brushed his fingers through his hair.

Something whistled into the clearing, Cye found himself pushed to the side as a ninja star dug into the ground where he had been standing only moments before.

He looked up and saw Kohaku straightening to look where the star had come from. It took Cye a moment to realize he had been the one to push him out of the way.

Before Cye could say anything to Kohaku chaos rushed in. Dozens of ninjas came running into the clearing swinging chains, sickles, and throwing stars. The Ronins quickly transformed into their armors and pulled out their own weapons to defend themselves.

"Kohaku, stay back!" Sage called grabbing the man's arm and pulling him into the circle the Ronin's had created.

Kento yelled as a chained sickle wrapped around his arm and ripped him to the ground. He lifted his tetsubo to swipe at the wielder, but a net was thrown over him restricting his movements.

Ryo twisted his swords in his hands and lowered his stance, "why are you attacking us? We've done nothing!" He cried out.

The ninja didn't answer as they silently surrounded the three remaining Ronin and Kohaku. Cye watched helplessly as Kento tried to free himself from the net as another ninja, dressed in maroon, rushed up to him and slam the hilt of their short straight sword and knocked him out. Blood slowly dripped down from the wound created on Kento's forehead, his armor faded away as he lost consciousness and a ninja swooped down and grabbed his kanji orb as it fell out of Kento's limp hand.

"We don't want to fight you." Sage called out, his sword was still sheathed on his back.

Another ninja with a double-bladed staff came running out from the opposing group and attacked Ryo. Ryo crossed his blades pushing blocking the staff trying to force back the ninja. The ninja's feet began to slip but another came rushing forward to join them.

Cye reached out with his mancatcher and grabbed the newest ninja by the ankle letting them drop to the ground.

Another ninja came running forward to take his place. As Cye twisted to stop them he caught Kohaku's panicked expression turn into irritation. The expression confused Cye and took only that moment of hesitation for another set of ninja to jump Cye from behind.

One of the ninja wrapped their arms around his neck and swung their body around forcing him to bend forward forward, while the other threw a star at one of his right arm. It pierced him and he cried out as his mancatcher dropped from his hand.

Sage, meanwhile, ducked as a kunai narrowly missed his neck. He then tumbled out of the way of another ninja in a navy blue uniform swung towards Sage with a tekken on their fist. The swing was hard and fast, a move meant to stun the person it would impact. The blades on their knuckles met the dirt instead.

Just when it looked like Sage had dodged all the attacks aimed towards him the ninja with the short straight sword swung their blade and cut into Sage's back as he tried to roll away.

Sage let out a strangled cry from the impact and the ninja kicked Sage in the gut. And as the blonde man curled up from the hit the ninja kicked again their foot making contact with his head. Sage's body immediately fell limp. As Halo's armor also faded his kanji orb was also taken away from him.

Cye grit his teeth, the Ronins didn't fall this easily, but they couldn't fight back if they wanted to make peace with the lost sect of the Ancients. "We're not the enemy! The true evil is watching us, it wants us to fight!" Cye felt the truth leave him, but the ninja didn't pause.

Ryo's swords dropped as a chain wrapped around his ankle and flipped him onto the ground face first. The leader of the Ronins cracked open one eye as the other was smothered into the ground as a ninja placed a foot on his head pressing him into the ground. Another ninja quickly tied a chain around Ryo's wrists and ankles to keep him from getting away.

Cye felt his chest tighten with panic, they were all going to be captured. Memories flashed to previous times they had been caught by the enemy. He tightened his grip on his mancatcher. He fought to inhale a breath as he fought down the need to scream out.

They had to prove to them they weren't the enemy to the ninja, but did it really mean their defeat?

Behind Cye he heard Kohaku shifting his own stance, but he didn't look at him.

In front of Cye he recognized two of the ninja approaching him from the previous night. There was the female ninja wearing maroon with the short straight swords strapped to their back and the male ninja in a navy blue uniform with matching tekken.

The ninja slowly began to circle Cye and Kohaku like vultures ready to scavenge the last of their prey.

A third ninja from the previous night, the one dressed in gray, slowly came forward breaking away from the crowd. They slowly slipped out a pair of kunai from their belt and twirled the blades around their fingers by the circle shaped end.

"Why are you attacking us? We did nothing wrong. It is not us that you should be coming after." Cye looked around trying to meet the eyes of any of the ninja, but all of their faces were covered by their hoods. Only the faint glimmer of their identical hachimaki could be seen. He made sure he blocked Kohaku from their view.

"We warned you to leave." The ninja in maroon stated her tone was soft but menacing.

"We told you that if you stayed that you and your darkness would be eliminated by our hands." The male voice of the ninja in navy blue echoed in a gravelly voice.

Cye shook his head, echoes from his battles against the warlords bounced around inside his head. His body wanted him to run, but he dug his feet in to stand his ground.

"Stop!" Kohaku stepped out in front of Cye, blocking him from the ninja.

"Kohaku, don't." Cye tried to reach out for the man but he took another step forward.

"They're not the ones behind the attacks, they're trying to figure out who or what is." Kohaku spoke sternly and Cye saw a few of the ninja lean back as if hesitating. The ninja in maroon and navy blue glanced at each other then at the ninja in gray.

"They have poisoned your mind." The ninja in gray stated, it was another woman. And Cye quickly realized knew that voice. He thought he was going to throw up. "Step away, Kohaku, the Jonin has declared that we capture them for questioning."

"On what evidence?" Kohaku demanded, Cye couldn't believe his boldness. Where was the Kohaku he had gotten to know as quiet and slightly clumsy?

Cye looked back at the gray ninja, she seemed to be staring Kohaku down. "Yours, brother." Kohaku froze.

There was no more doubt of who was hiding under the gray ninja garb in front of him. He felt a chill in his stomach and a tightness in his heart as everything he thought he knew was being twisted inside out. He was definitely going to vomit.

Kohaku turned to look at Cye, his eyes were wide and he seemed to want to say something in as he opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Kohaku…" Cye whispered unsure, his ears were ringing. Maybe he would just pass out from shock instead of vomiting. He felt his knuckles protest, they were probably white from the iron grip he had on his weapon.

"Now do your part, as you had sworn." The ninja in gray demanded.

Kohaku took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Then as he reopened them Cye watched Kohaku's soft features met away to become a blank indifferent expression, one a seasoned warrior would wear. One who had spilled blood and had taken lives.

"Give yourself up, Ronin." Kohaku said in a low voice, "give yourself up and you will not need to suffer as your comrades will." Then in a softer voice just for Cye, Kohaku added, "I can keep you away from the worst if you give yourself up."

Cye could heard the promise in Kohaku's. He watched as the ninja in gray approached him from behind and slipped a kunai into his hand, he wielded it with practiced skill.

Cye felt everything falling apart around him, he looked to Ryo who silently begged Cye to listen. The Ronins would not fight against their captors, not this time. Without any more words Cye lowered his mancatcher and looked down at the ground.

Together Ryo and Cye took a deep breath and allowed their armors to fade. Ryo's kanji orb was taken from his pocket. Kohaku raised the blade to Cye threateningly and with a swallow Cye lifted his closed hand slowly and opened it palm up to Kohaku. His kanji orb glistened from the sun's rays, the symbol for trust inside of it floated visibly to both of them.

Kohaku's stoney expression broke for a moment revealing awe, but then it disappeared again as he took the orb from Cye.

"On your knees." Kohaku told Cye.

Cye went to his knees.

He looked up at Kohaku helpless and wishing that what was happening wasn't true, that it was just another bad dream. But, the ninja in gray came to Kohaku's side and lowered their hood to reveal their face and Cye knew that this wasn't a dream.

He stared at the Ishikawa twins with disappointment, the bitter feeling of betrayal starting a slow burn in his gut. Then with one last look of distaste aimed at the twins he watched Kohaku snap his fingers and a cloth smelling of sweet fumes covered Cye's mouth. He didn't struggle as his was forced into senselessness.


	14. Marked

_Cye didn't dream. Instead, the blackness whispered to him. Muffled whispers tickled his ears but he couldn't make out what was being said. He wasn't sure if it was because they spoke too quietly or it was a different language._

_The whispers got louder but he still couldn't understand. Then he felt something brush the back of his ear, "I see you."_

Cye felt chilled to the point of being uncomfortable but he didn't want to open his eyes to pull his blanket back up. Instead, he curled in a little more into himself in the vain attempt to warm himself up by body heat.

As he tucked his hands under his body he scrunched his eyes in confusion. He didn't feel the scratchy hotel sheets underneath him. He felt something dry and grainy in its place.

Carefully, he dug his fingers deeper into the substance and slowly recognized what he felt. As he determined what he lay on he could now smell the familiar scent of earth, water, and greenery.

Nearby, someone let out a raspy cough and he immediately recognized that it belonged to Sage. He cracked open an eye and saw he was laying in a room lit only by a handful of candles along the wall and floors to serve as a source of light. The shadows of the flames danced across the earth dug ceiling.

He was up against a far wall facing the matching dirt wall. A few rocks stuck out here and there but everything was clearly dug by hand long ago.

Sage let out another cough and Cye slowly rolled over. Sage was nearest to him, laying on the ground a few feet away towards the center of the room.

He could spot the top of Kento's head just past Sage. But, it wasn't until he lifted his head to look around did he see Ryo slumped against a corner past his feet.

Ryo's head was dipped down with his chin touching his chest. Slow inhales and exhales let Cye know he was still asleep.

Next to Ryo was a wall of welded iron bars. They were coated in rust from spending several decades in the damp underground.

Cye grunted as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. He felt stiff and his stomach grumbled with discomfort from whatever chemical they had used to knock him out.

"Where are we?" Kento's voice was small and unsure. He didn't sit up like Cye, but he could see his best friend was glancing around with glazed eyes.

"Some kind of prison cell." Cye whispered back. He wasn't sure why but he felt the need to keep his voice down.

"Where you are does not matter." The voice was deep and clipped.

Cye looked up towards the iron bars. Kento followed his gaze and Sage shifted between them suggesting he was awake now. Only Ryo remained still in his corner nearest to the bars.

Now adjusted to the darkness Cye was able to make out the outlines of a group of people outside the bars.

Ninja stood around their patriarch, Genji, with their hoods down. Their hachimaki still glimmered brightly on their foreheads.

Cye spotted Kohaku standing behind his grandfather, he too now wore the uniform of his people. Cye averted his eyes feeling anger at the sight of the man. He noticed Kaya next to him and without meaning to, he caught her eye. She didn't seem to notice him, her eyes were distant, her mouth was set in a straight line. Cye looked away from her as well and looked at the leader of the Ancient ninja clan.

"What do you want from us?" Kento asked, there was no aggression in his tone, only grudgingly complacent curiosity.

"We wanted you to leave before your darkness stained this city." Genji told them. "I wanted my people to be left in peace, to live in security and to thrive. Instead, you have brought a plague of evil to blanket this city."

"We didn't bring anything with us." Sage sighed, Cye reached over and helped Sage into a sitting position. A thin line of blood stained his temple and the blonde winced from the movement. "The darkness that plagues you was created by another force. Something else has come to your city, besides us."

"Only you came to this sacred place!" Declared Genji.

"We scour our borders and city carefully." The new speaker was a man that shared the same facial features as the Ishikawa twins. His face was more angular, like Kaya, but his mouth was set like Kohaku. He had brown eyes that matched Genji's. This must be the twins' father. "And although we did not find out the famous Ronin Warriors were here until the Spring Festival, no one else has come to our lands."

Kohaku looked away from glares the Ronins gave him. His lips were pursed and Cye knew it was from hiding his pride that he had deceived them.

"Thanks to my son we were able to prepare going against you. Yet you did not fight us. What games do you play? There are supposed to be five of you, where is the fifth? Where is the Ancient One?"

"There is no game." Sage sounded exhausted, tired of the argument circling around and around to the same points. "The Ancient One left, and we are the only Ronins. There is no fifth…" he trailed off. Cye recognized that Sage was trying to convince them that something had happened to the last member of their group. He was trying to protect Rowen.

"What can we do to prove to you that we're on your side?" Kento asked shifting to a kneeling position.

Genji released a low grow his patience was running lowl, "there is nothing to prove. We have all the evidence we need. We found you at the cemetery after you made a live sacrifice at our sacred memorial. Then we again caught you in the alleyway in the city as you tried to hide your summoning spells."

"You have it all wrong, we found those sites like that already." Sage insisted.

"You have been trying to track us down. Asking people all around the city about more information." Genji pointed out.

"Yes, but it was because Kayura… the Ancient One wanted to find you. You're the last tie to her family that exists." Kento responded. "She just wanted to find family and get help from them."

Genji growled, "Why do you still insist on lying to us?" He paused to study his collection of four Ronins. Slowly his posture relaxed, for a moment Cye thought that he finally saw the truth but instead, "Perhaps we must motivate you to confess your evil."

Cye got ready to finally speak but then all the Ronins jumped as they heard a familiar boy yelled from down the hall as he was dragged towards them.

"Hey! C'mon! Let me go!" Yulie was dragged into view. He wore the same clothes from three days before when Cye had seen him last, they were crumpled and stained. His hair was a mess and his right cheek sported a bruise.

"What did you do?" Kento demanded finally becoming angry.

"Yulie, are you alright?" Sage asked at the same time standing up, his head brushed the ceiling and he had to angle to keep from smacking it.

Genji would not look at his grandson, "the boy has been tainted by you. He got what he deserved."

"You beat him?" Kento demanded his face flushed with anger now. "You beat a child, your own grandson?"

Genji spat out a "pah!" in denial.

"This is ridiculous! Why is it always me that gets captured first?" Yulie struggled against the ninja that held him.

"Hold on Yulie, you're going to be fine." Kento called to the boy that had always been his little buddy.

"He's innocent in this. He's never done anything wrong." Sage approaches the bars and gripped them tightly. "Let him go."

"Dude, he's your family!" Kento joined Sage.

"He is no family, not to us." The twins' father stated flatly.

"Despicable. All of you!" Sage shook his head. "Can't you see what this is doing to him?"

Yulie had stopped struggling and gaped openly at his grandfather and uncle.

"Confess your wickedness and we will release him." Genji spoke calmly. "Or watch as we show you what we will do to you if you don't."

A pause then something began to sizzle with heat, Cye watched in horror between Kento and Sage as another member of the clan approached with a branding iron that beared a symbol that looked similar to a traditional Japanese symbol but Cye couldn't read it. Either way he felt himself rise to join the others at the bars. Ryo stirred on the ground next to them.

"Please, don't." Sage begged.

Yulie struggled more lifting his feet from the ground jumping and trying to break free. Cye could tell he was trying to flip the ninja that held him, but it wasn't working. Panic rushed through the Ronins and Yulie as the ninja holding the iron came closer. A chorus of cries broke out all at once.

"Stop!" Sage screamed.

"Confess!" Genji yelled back.

"I swear, if you…" Kento threat drowned in the yells as two Ronins and the ninja clan yelled back and forth.

Yulie began to whimper and tried to sink to the ground to get away from the brightly glowing iron. Beside Cye he heard Ryo shifting, he was waking up.

Kaya kept her eyes on the brand coming closer to her cousin, a corner of her lip tilted upward.

Kohaku was looking away while the female ninja in maroon next to him was yelling at him to look. For a moment Cye vaguely recognized the woman to be Kohaku's and Kaya's mother. Then he looked back and the branding iron's hot end reflected bright in Cye's eyes. Someone was lifting Yulie's shirt, exposing his chest. Yulie was crying now, begging for them to stop.

"It was me!" The voice was foreign in Cye's ears. Distant. But everyone stopped and looked at him. His heart slammed itself against his chest trying to escape. "I did it. I summoned the demons. I brought the darkness here. It was all my idea, I convinced the others to follow me."

He only made eye contact with Genji but he could hear Kento and Sage calling his name, telling him "no don't do it." One of them had placed a hand on his bicep but he shook it off.

"I am the destroyer you seek." Cye willed his voice to stay strong, to sound believable. It must've worked because everyone fell into silence.

Genji eyes Cye intensely, he was waiting for the others to confess but Cye willed them not to. This was not a burden he wanted to share. He was doing this to minimize the casualties not have more blood spilt than necessary. Besides, he was always the weakest of the group. Always the one that needed the most help, the most convincing, this time he had to stand up for all of them.

Riska crossed his mind, her beautiful smile when she told him why she had sacrificed herself for Rowen. "Anything for the ones I love." She told him. And Cye loved his brothers in arms and Yulie, his adopted little brother, more than they realized.

"Bring him out." Genji ordered cutting the silence open. "Replace him with the boy."

"No!" Kento pushed against Sage who was holding Hardrock back, his arms strained against Kento's pull.

Six ninjas surrounded the door to the cell with their weapons at the ready. One opened the door and they poured inside ready to hold the others back. Sage and Kento stayed back, but they stared at Cye hoping desperately for their friend to find a way to break free.

The ninja holding Yulie pushed the boy inside and grabbed Cye. Yulie stumbled but stayed on his feet. He ran to the barred gate just as it shut, eyes wide and out of breath. As soon as Cye was out of the cell a second ninja joined the other that held him, they clearly saw him as a threat.

Cye didn't fight as they dragged him into place in front of the cell, his back to those inside. He didn't break his gaze with Genji.

"You are a fool." Genji muttered his words slicing at Cye's skin. "A git." Cye didn't react to the insults, they were nothing to him. "And now you will pay for your treachery." Genji nodded to the two ninja holding him.

They pushed Cye against the iron bars of the cell hard, pinning his arms to his side as Genji tore the front of Cye's shirt open with surprising ease for an old man. Cye bit the inside of his cheek hard to keep from crying out that he was lying.

Behind him he felt the breath of Sage, Kento, and Yulie, they sounded scared. Cye fought back sudden surprise as he felt a hand slip through the bars and take his right hand for reassurance. He knew without looking it was Ryo their leader had woken to a nightmare.

Then another hand took Cye's left hand, the callouses told him it was Kento. Sage placed a hand one shoulder and Yulie touched the other. They would still share his burden even if it wasn't them getting ready to be marked.

Cye refused to look at the bright red end of the branding iron as it neared him. As the heat of the iron came closer and closer his skin sizzled, just it would if it was near water. Despite being without his armor the power of Torrent was embedded in his soul. He felt the eyes of Ancients on him, they were amazed and suspicious of him.

Then without any further interruptions or hesitation the iron made contact with his chest. At first, Cye felt numb as the symbol pressed against his skin over his heat Then the ninja pushed harder against him and the pain and burning came blossoming into existence. Not even Sekhmet's poison was this terrible.

He couldn't help but yell out, he had no shame as the iron burned away his flesh. It was an animalistic scream that escaped him. The sound bounced off the walls of the cave they were in. His brothers tightened their hold on him willing him their strength.

Tears bit at Cye's eyes, his fight and flight response begged for him to escape the blinding pain he was experiencing. He saw Kohaku looking at him in horror, his face was a sickly green. Kaya had turned away now unable to watch anymore.

It was over in seconds but it felt like hours. And when the brand was finally fully burned and ingrained into his skin they pulled it away from him. Cye's legs felt weak and he wilted against the bars. His friends lost their hold on him.

The two ninjas at his sides struggled to hold him up, his arms ended up raised above his head.

"Put him back." Genji ordered.

They quickly threw open the door to the cell and pushed Cye in. He stumbled backward expecting to hit the hard ground but someone caught him, but he couldn't move to see who.

As the cell door swung shut with a deafening slam Ryo spoke up, "You say we are the monsters." Ryo spoke at the bars, he was standing now. "But, clearly it is you that the darkness has a hold on."

The ninjas were silent, some had been shocked into muteness. But, Genji glowered unaffected by his order. "We expect that you have learned your lesson. Perhaps as we deliberate what to do with you next you should consider admitting your sins." He looked at Yulie. "All of you."

The ninjas filed out following Genji. None looked at the Ronins or Yulie as they left. Kaya and Kohaku were the last to leave, both had their heads lowered.

* * *

Kento tore his sweatshirt as soon as the Ancient clan was gone. Sage had caught Cye and gently lowered him to the ground now trying not to jostle him too much. It didn't matter as Cye grit his teeth letting Sage help him. His legs felt like jelly, his shoulders felt like claws had dug into them and his chest felt like it was being peeled one layer of skin at a time over and over again. He didn't dare look down at it he knew it was bloody, he knew his skin was charred. The smell of human skin burning filled their prison.

Once Cye lay on his back on the ground he stared up at the ceiling trying to concentrate on each inhale and painful exhale of breath.

"Cye Mouri, you're an absolute clinically insane man." Kento swore at him. He gently began to dab around the seared flesh in his friends chest, careful to not actually touch it.

"Why did you do that?" Yulie cried helplessly.

"Better me, than you." Cye hissed glancing over at Yulie quickly before refocusing on the ceiling. Tears bit at his eyes, not from pain or anger but shame. "This is all my fault. I'm the one who told Kohaku everything about us. I showed him my kanji orb."

"You didn't know he was part of the sect we were looking for." Sage insisted looking around trying to find anything to help. The cell offered nothing but candles, dirt, and rocks. He looked down at Cye's chest with concern.

"He was very good at hiding that he's a trained warrior." Ryo commented thoughtfully, he was actively avoiding looking at Cye directly for the moment.

Yulie sank to his knees and rubbed his face with his palms. "Kohaku and Kaya were both good at hiding. And I told Kohaku he could meet a Ronin… after the festival he kept quizzing me about them and I cracked." His words were muffled by his hands.

"Stop," Kento ground out. "We can keep going in a circle talking about how we're to blame. No one is to blame. We all probably did or said something stupid while being here to people that we didn't suspect. They said that they basically had eyes and ears everywhere in the city."

"Kento's right." Ryo sighed, he was trying to look down the halls through the bars now trying see their surroundings better. He finally spared a glance at Cye and shivered.

"Are you ok, Ryo?" Cye gasped out. "You were out longer than the rest of us." He hissed through his teeth when Kento accidentally dabbed over part of the brand. His best friend mumbled an apology.

Ryo let out a nervous laugh, "I'm fine, I woke up around the same time as you but I was a bit paralyzed at first, whatever they used on us must've reacted badly with me. I used the time it took for me to get feeling back to listen instead…" He trailed off, "Cye, I can't believe you willingly got branded… you know that's probably going to be permanent?"

Cye feigned surprise, "no way." He tried to laugh at his own sarcasm but he spasmed from the pain instead. When he was able to regain some semblance of composure again he looked at his brothers, "unless, I bleed out first." He left his tone low, the idea of dying was more real without his armor's protection.

Cye could see that Ryo was trying struggling to not show him how upset he really was, rage burned in their leader's eyes.

"What did you hear Ryo? While you were recovering." Sage asked trying to change subject the best he could.

Ryo flexed his fists and looked around, "The clan came from a set of wooden stairs to the left." Ryo informed them. "So, we must be underneath some kind of structure. And there's a stream to the right, which means…"

"There's an exit nearby." Sage nodded understanding, Ryo nodded in agreement.

"We're not going anywhere until one, we get some kind of help for Cye and two, we get our armors back." Kento growled. His hand had paused on Cye's ribcage, Cye could feel that his blood hadn't stopped dripping yet.

"We're under the shrine." Yulie stated. "Near the edge of town. I only know because they didn't bother taking me anywhere else."

"'Makes sense." Cye felt ready to pass out from the pain but he refused knowing it would only worry his brothers more. "They feel secure here."

"I hate them…" Yulie whispered, "I wish that I never came here to try to get to know them."

"They're your family, Yulie. I'd would've done the same thing if I had the chance." Ryo told the boy.

Yulie shook his head allowing tears to fall. "They're not my family." He looked up at them. "You all are."

Sage reached out to Yulie giving him a pat on the back. Yulie accepted the gesture before taking the sweatshirt from Kento and took over dabbing blood from Cye's chest. Cye felt like he was floating. How much longer could he hang on? He fought back the urge react as another shot of pain shocked his nerves.

Kento and Yulie's faces were pale and they were both suddenly placing pressure over Cye's chest simultaneously.

"What?" Cye's voice cracked, but neither person reacted to him speaking.

"It's getting worse." Yulie sounded terrified.

Did Cye just pass out for a moment?

"I wish Rowen and Riska were here." Kento spoke softly. "They'd come up with a good plan of action to get our armor back, get revenge and get out."

"You know they'd both tell us to not seek revenge. To seek redemption instead, show the Ancients we are not the enemy." Ryo sighed.

Cye moaned as his eyes momentarily rolled back. Pain shot through him again and he didn't hide it anymore. He feared the outcome if he closed his eyes now, he wasn't sure he'd wake up. In the back of his mind the sound of waves crashing tempted to lull him to sleep.

"Cye." Everyone cried out in unison. Cye jerked awake again, he didn't even remember his eyes closing.

"I have medicine for him." The voice was desperate and panting and came from the gate to their cell.

Everyone froze and turned slowly to face the speaker. Even Cye managed to catch a glimpse. Kohaku stood at the bars of the cell. He held a large wooden box painted with stalks of bamboo. He was staring at Cye on the ground, and the blood soaked sweatshirt that was being used to put pressure on his wound.

Kento got up and stormed to the cell door in a flash. He reached out and grabbed Kohaku's collar and pulled him close his face smashed against the bars. "Tell me, why should we take anything from you?" Kento spoke between grinding teeth. "Why I shouldn't smash your face in until you unlock this cage?"

Sage joined Kento's side, he gripped Hardrock's shoulder reminding him to maintain composure.

Kohaku looked ashamed, he didn't fight or push Kento away. "I didn't tell them about you." He told Kento and Sage. "I never said a word." He added to everyone else.

"Liar." Sage growled.

"I speak the truth." Kohaku looked only at Cye, locking eyes with him. "I was helping you to get proof that you are not the ones my clan should fight. I kept your identities secret, I wanted to protect you. I snuck out of my house to help you."

"Then why did they say you were the one who revealed who we were." Ryo asked calmly. He was the only person, other than Cye being in pain, that seemed relaxed.

"I don't know. I think they've been tailing me. My grandfather does that to Kaya and I occasionally to keep his eyes on us." Kento jammed him against the bars again.

Kohaku grunted and the box in his hands almost dropped.

"Why would he keep eyes on you?" Kento demanded.

"Because one of us is meant to take over the clan. It was predicted to occur sometime this year." Kohaku kept his voice even.

"Kento, give him another jerk, try to push the truth out of him." Sage whispered to Cye's surprise.

"I swear to you!" Kohaku gasped leaning away from the bars.

"How do we know you are not lying? That you are not just trying to trick us again?" Sage demanded.

Kohaku looked at the burn and blood oozing from Cye's chest. He then looked Cye in the eye and his expression softened like he was pulling down his walls. "I want to reassure you that I am telling the truth, but I don't know how to do it other than actions."

Cye's breath caught. Kohaku maintained his steady gaze not shying away from Cye, not anymore. "Believe him." Cye said with great effort. Everyone turned to look at him like he had finally lost his mind. "Let him come in here unharmed." Cye shifted and immediately regretted the movement. He let out a moan.

"What if we let him in and he finishes you off?" Sage asked.

"What if we let him in and he helps?" Yulie spoke for Cye.

Kento looked between Yulie and Cye. Then he looked between Ryo and Kohaku. Ryo edged towards Cye but didn't object to allowing Kohaku to help them. Kento reluctantly released his grip on Kohaku.

Taking a deep breath Kohaku regained his bearings before reaching into his uniform and slipping out a set of keys. He set to work of unlocking the large door while maintaining his hold on the large wooden box.

Ryo joined Yulie at Cye's side while Sage and Kento stood guard. Kohaku unlocked the door and slowly he opened it before entering. He left the gate open behind him to their surprise.

Kohaku glanced between Sage and Kento before going over to Cye and knelt beside him opposite of Ryo and Yulie. The box sat at his side touching his thigh. Whatever was in there Kohaku wasn't willing to part with. Cye looked up at Kohaku and watched him look over his wound.

"I'm sorry." He bowed his head to Cye, "I tried to stop them but my father and my grandfather had made their decision. They are the heads of our family." He swallowed, "And Kaya… I'm sorry Cye… she was the one who convinced them to use this particular punishment."

Cye couldn't process what Kohaku was telling him at the moment. He felt nothing but the fiery pain in his chest and the desire to not want to close his eyes.

Reading Cye's expression Kohaku turned to the box and opened it. The hinges whined from age and use. The first thing he pulled out was a jar of cream. He opened the lid then dipped his fingers into it to retrieve a large dollop of the substance.

Cye hissed and grabbed Ryo's hand as Kohaku began to spread the ointment as gently as he could. The man kept whispering apologies and words of encouragement to him as he did. Kohaku's fingers worked quickly but with care and as the ointment was absorbed into his skin Cye began to feel cool relief. It felt like someone had placed a soft blanket over him. He sighed from the sensation as the pain ebbed away and his hand relaxed around Ryo's. His friend didn't complain as he flexed his hand once Cye had released him.

"I'm sorry." Kohaku said again. He was dressing the wound now with large soft leaves. It was Lamb's Ear, his mother grew some in her own garden back home. It was so familiar to Cye and comforting.

"Stop apologizing." Cye took a deep breath, it rattled in his lungs but there wasn't any accompanying pain this time. "Tell me why you went along with them when they first ambushed us."

Kohaku didn't seemed surprised that Cye asked him this. "It will sound like an excuse to you, but, I could not defend you. Not then, I had to go along with their plan in order to speak to the council. I demanded my grandfather tell me why he did this." Kohaku gestured to them and to the cell.

"What did he say?" Yulie asked.

"He said that I had led them to you and they had decided to rid the city of a problem before the opportunity to find us and kill us could be opened. He remembers the stories of the Ancient Clan in the south being slaughtered, we all do. The stories of the south clan have been passed on generation to generation and the fear of it happening grew with each new decade." Kohaku looked at Ryo, "I stood up to them upstairs after they branded Cye... I told them they were being unjust and we had to give you all the chance to prove your innocence." He reached up and touched his face, none of them had seem the redness of his jawline. "Kaya laughed when the hit knocked me back... she's never laughed like that before."

Hair stood up on Cye's arms. At the ruins when Kaya had spoken he had at first realized the voice belonged to her, but then another discovery crept up his spine. It was her voice he heard in his dreams, saying that she saw him. Something was very wrong.

Kohaku quipped a half smirk suddenly. "Again I apologize, but this time it's because I forgot to make an appointment to make sure your kidnapping didn't interfere with any previously planned engagements."

Cye blinked at him then successfully let out a laugh as everyone looked at them confused. Cye decided to keep the meaning behind the inside joke between him and Kohaku.

The tension in the cell was beginning to dissipate. Kohaku finished his work and helped Cye into a sitting position against the wall.

"What does the symbol mean?" Ryo asked eyeing Cye's bandaged chest warily.

Kohaku sighed sadly, "It's a symbol meant for those who commit crimes against humanity, crimes that are so unforgivable that the bearer is to wear it publically as they are taken to their death."

"Which, let me guess, the chosen method is to usually hang a person upside down from their ankles until the blood vessels in their head imploded." Sage asked dryly.

Cye looked up at Kohaku and saw the smallest of nods. "Although, they are not done in public anymore."

"That makes things so much better." Kento used the most sarcastic tone he could muster, including the rolling of his eyes.

Kohaku turned to them, "it won't happen. Not to Cye, not to any of you." He turned around his look of determination landed on Yulie last. "Forgive me, cousin. Grandfather may have told you that you do not belong, but I do not feel that way. I can see that the blood of our ancestors runs strongly in your veins. Maybe, even stronger than my own."

"Thanks." Yulie breathed out, he seemed heartened to hear Kohaku declare he saw him as family at least.

"Did you know he was here? That your grandfather had locked him up?" Ryo asked.

Kohaku shook his head, "I was just as surprised as you. I thought our grandfather… Genji." Kohaku corrected himself to make his point, "I thought he truly wanted to join the clan, to allow Yulie his birthright."

"Maybe, it's better that I'm not granted it." Yulie said softly, it was clear he was disappointed.

Kohaku shook his head, "if I were Jonin, I'd welcome you with open arms. You are more than worthy."

Yulie blushed now, though it was hard to see it under the dirt that coated his face. He didn't say anything else.

Kohaku looked back at Cye and Cye at him. Cye could feel calm come over him, he knew everything was going to be alright. They were going to confront the ninjas again soon and they were going to be successful in showing them the Ronin Warriors were there to help against a common enemy.

But, as with all calm before an expected storm they were interrupted by a roar coming somewhere above them. Kohaku's head snapped back to look over his shoulder and into the dark hall as people began to scream, some in fear, some in pain, and some with a battle cry.

Kohaku jumped onto his feet and headed out of the cell. As he turned to go back from where he came, he stopped and looked at Ryo. "The box has a false bottom." Then he was gone, melding into the shadows like the ninja he was.

Ryo grabbed them box and rapidly took everything out of it. Rolls of bandages, piles of herbs leaves, ointment and other medicine sprawled across the dirt floor. Sage and Kento stood in the hallway now. Despite not having any weapons or armor they were still ready for a fight.

Ryo's jaw dropped as he removed the false bottom inside the wooden box. Lights of different colors reflected onto his face.

_I don't know how to do it other than actions._


	15. Unwound

Cye held a hand to his chest as he walked behind the other Ronins, Yulie stayed by his side to steady him. The Ronins had regained their kanji orbs and immediately transformed into their armors. Cye could feel Torrent's power seeping into him, feeling him, but it was slow. He would need a body of water to rest in to fully recover.

For now, he trailed behind his brothers as they slowly made their way up the wooden stairs that led into the shrine. The screams and cries from before had gone quiet, they knew better than to assume the attack was over.

As they neared the top they could hear voices speaking quickly. Ryo raised a hand signaling to everyone to go slow, to stay silent. Yulie paused and Cye watched as the boy picked up an abandoned Bo staff from the ground. The wood was painted black and scratches from recent use scarred it but it was still solidly in one piece. Yulie experimentally swung it; the sound of wind whipping the air spoke softly with the movement. Satisfied, Yulie rejoined Cye's side taking his arm once more and they continued on their way.

The doors to the honden were broken, splinters covered the ground. A body of a wyvern lay near the entryway over the body of one of the ninjas. Cye felt his mouth slacken slightly his stomach tightened, he knew things were about to get a lot worse.

Beside him Yulie had become stiff, his hand was still on Cye's arm but even through his arm he could feel the grip tighten.

"You don't have to come in with us." Cye told him panting between each word. He felt sweat drip down his neck.

Yulie shook his head, "someone has to keep you guys from making anymore dumb decisions."

Cye offered Yulie a small reassuring smile.

Looking up Cye realized that a ninja, dressed in all black, was sitting in the middle of the hall. Around them bodies of ninja, wyverns, and other unnatural creatures were sprawled. With some optimism Cye saw there were more wyverns than ninja that lay dead.

The person sitting in the middle of the floor rocked on their heels murmuring to something, no, someone in their arms. At their side lay a set of Tekko-kagi, with a start Cye realized it was Kohaku.

_Please don't be holding Kaya; please don't let her be dead._ Cye thought frantically.

Once they were close enough Cye realized that it was much worse. Kohaku sat on the ground holding his grandfather. Genji's face was covered in claw marks and blood. Kohaku was whispering something to him over and over again; he was chanting something so quietly that Cye couldn't catch any of the words.

The Ronins Warriors and Yulie stopped a few feet behind him, they knew that Kohaku heard them but the man didn't acknowledge them. The color from Yulie's face had drained and his pupils were dilated.

"Kento." Cye whispered.

Hardrock turned and immediately took Yulie from his side, embracing the boy in a hug and hiding his face against his chest. Yulie's shoulders began to shake but he made no noise.

Stiffly Cye got close enough to Kohaku to touch the man's shoulder.

Kohaku looked up at Cye, his face was covered in dirt or soot and his eyes were read but they were dry. There weren't even tear trails on his cheeks to indicate if he had even cried.

"What happened?" Cye spoke carefully, he would not make Kohaku speak if he couldn't or wouldn't.

Kohaku looked back down at his grandfather and Cye saw that the main's chest had been torn wide open. He swallowed bile that burned his throat.

"He said there was darkness in the city. That evil had come back to haunt our people, to finish the job… He was right…" Kohaku trailed off, his voice hitched. "He just couldn't predict that it would come from our own ranks."

Behind Cye he heard one of his friends take in a deep breath.

"Kohaku, tell us what happened." Cye encouraged him. He felt his chest burn from more than his wound. In his gut he already knew, but he had to hear Kohaku say it.

"She made a deal with…" Kohaku trailed off then began in a different spot, "for years we were pitted against one another. We were told we would one day have to compete to see who the next leader of our clan became. That there could only be one to lead our people… I tried to stay on the same level with her but I kept succeeding where she would fail, I tried to keep back but I wanted my father's and grandfather's approval so badly."

"Funny how fate works, isn't it?" Kaya's voice was strange, but Cye recognized it anyway. She came out from the other side of the room through a large hole that had been created on the exterior wall by some kind of impact. Her eyes were glowing like golden flakes. Behind her a large white wyvern hovered. "Since the moment you learned to walk first, you were the one they favored. I had always been seen as a failure. I was the one fated to be banished while you were favored to lead."

Kohaku shook his head, "that's not true."

"Our parents always loved you more, Kohaku. Especially our grandfather." Her voice had a hauntingly awful growl to it. At first Cye thought she was carrying multiple kunai in her hands but then he saw that she had grown long talons. The woman was no longer completely human.

"Mother and father and grandfather loved you equally." Kohaku told her still holding their grandfather's body. "They wanted to see you succeed as much as I did."

"They wanted a good fight when the time came!" Kaya screamed, "Something worth watching. To see their children entertain them with bloodlust." She took a deep breath, "and so I have given them what they wanted all along. An entertaining show of strength, true unbridled strength."

"Kohaku, get up." Ryo pulled at Kohaku's shoulder, Kaya was nearing them. The white wyvern behind her snarled. "You have to get up."

"Kaya, what kind of deal have you made?" Cye asked distracting her from her brother. Her eyes gave him a shiver as she focused on him.

"Why Cye? Jealous? Do you wish to be able to show your _brothers_ that you are stronger than they as well?" She tilted her head to an unnatural angle.

Cye stood his ground. Ryo had managed to get Kohaku to lay his grandfather down and get back up. Sage stepped up in front of Kohaku to protect the emotionally compromised ninja.

"There are forces buried deeper than any of you have ever gone. Further into the ether than even the Nether Realm and Talpa or Zetsumei. Powers that goes beyond what Hariel was given." Kaya told them. "And they called for me to join them NOT Kohaku."

"How do you know about Zetsumei and Hariel?" Ryo demanded.

Kaya laughed maniacally, "I know all your memories. Every secret, every betrayal, every regret. I have been in your heads since the moment you entered my city."

Ryo took a step back like he was hit. Cye realized from his leader's expression that he wasn't the only one having odd dreams.

"Kaya…" Cye whispered trying to reach for the woman he had first met. "Whatever they promised, they are lying to you. The darkness will only tear your soul apart."

Kaya pursed her lips and dropped her gaze. The Ronins looked at each other then at Cye, he in return took a step towards the girl.

"Will you help me, Cye? Help me exercise the demons that whisper to me?" She asked him blinking up through her eyelashes; her eyes had turned back to familiar hazel.

"Yes, of course." Cye promised her taking another step forward.

"Cye." Sage warned quietly from behind.

Cye waved a hand at Sage telling him he could handle this.

"If you help me, will you choose me then?" She asked.

Cye raised an eyebrow, "what?"

Kaya raised her head slowly, "will you choose me over Kohaku? Be my partner, my lover, instead of his."

"I-" Cye didn't know where to begin or end, "I didn't choose anyone."

"Liar!" Kaya spat her eyes burst with eerie gold again. The wyvern behind her let out a screech that caused everyone to cover their ears.

Cye closed his eyes for a moment, and he felt Kaya come within inches of him. "I see you." She whispered in his ear. He froze as she began to laugh. "I see your heart, and soon it will beat in my hand."

Cye jumped back just as Kaya was reaching to tear at his chest. He ran backwards into Sage and both men scrambled to get out of the way as Kaya jumped at them.

"Did you truly believe that I cared for you?" Kaya asked Cye. "Distracting you from my brother was easy. Convincing not only you, but everyone that he was the one at fault, the one who revealed the identities of the Ronin Warriors was easier. You are all weak."

Cye ducked as the white wyvern came swooping towards his face. Sage rolled out of the way and called for Cye to follow him. He did.

Cye ran along the walls of the main hall after Sage. They dodged the wyvern as it tried to attack all people in the room, other than its master, Kaya.

"Stop running, boys." Kaya called out, "I won't make your deaths hurt as much if you do."

"Kaya, stop this. Please!" Kohaku had stopped in front of his sister. He gripped his Tekko-kagi but didn't raise them.

"Why? Kaya asked her brother, "The fun is just beginning."

Kohaku grunted as Cye tackled him out of the way as the wyvern tried to attack him from behind. Cye got up quickly and blocked the wyvern's talons with his mancatcher. He caught it by its tail and tore it out of the air; it smashed to the floor breaking the wooden boards.

Kaya let out a screech that Cye was sure could burst his eardrums; his hands released his weapon to cover his ears to protect them. The wyvern got up and attacked him again, but before it could make contact a burst of light hit it.

The wyvern squealed in pain as it hit the ground in a smoking heap.

Kaya's head whipped around to see who dared hurt her new pet. Kayura stood in the gaping hole that Kaya had used to enter. Her staff was gripped in one hand, a scroll with faded symbols was held in the other.

Kayura began to chant the words from the scroll. Her staff glowed with immense power the rings on it jingled.

It was Kaya's turn to raise her hands to her ears. Kohaku was trying to sneak up behind his sister now to pin her.

With a grunt he was taken out easily by the wyvern. Kohaku held the claws of his Tekko-kagi crossed trying to keep the wyvern's fangs from getting to his face.

Kento and Ryo ran to help Kohaku. Together they worked against the ghastly creature. Kento managed to get his tetsubo's chain to wrap around the creatures leg and pull it off Kohaku. Ryo then raised his katanas, they glowed red from the power of his Wildfire armor.

"Flare up now!" Ryo yelled and attacked the wyvern. The creature collapsed, this time it would get back up.

Kaia let out another high pitched scream; she tore her hands from her ears and attacked Kayura. She managed to hit Kayura so hard that they both went flying out the hole in the wall and into the dark courtyard beyond. Cye ran after them with Sage on his heels.

Outside they watched as Kayura dodged Kaya's attacked while still trying to read the scroll. Kaya's eyes glowed brighter and she finally managed to grab the scroll and tear it apart.

"Your spells will not work on me, monk!" Kaya declared, but it wasn't Kaya, something else was speaking now. A voice more sinister than one Cye had ever heard before.

Kayura spun the staff around in her hands and got into a defensive position waiting for Kaya to attack.

Cye suddenly realized that they weren't alone in the courtyard. The Ancient clan's ninjas fought wyverns, demons, and other creatures that were in massive numbers. They were even on the roofs of the other buildings around the shrine's complex. Even more flew through the skies towards the city.

The others joined Cye and gasped in horror and awe at the sight. Kohaku took a step down closer to his sister but couldn't go any closer.

"My pet is dead." Kaya or not-Kaya was saying, "But it does not matter, I will summon another one with your heart!" She attacked Kayura once more.

The two women battled one another evenly they blocked and hit and blocked again trying to break the other's defenses. They fell back into the fray of the other battles.

Kayura seemed to be getting the upper hand when she tripped over a root of a tree that she did not see. She looked up as Kaya wound back her clawed hand ready to rip the Ancient One's heart out of her chest. Around her an aura of power formed and pulsated pushing the people that fought near them back, even the creatures.

"No!" Kohaku yelled but Cye moved faster than him. Ignoring the burning pain in his chest Cye ran faster than Kohaku in his Ronin armor.

Cye blocked Kaya's attacked with his mancatcher, he could feel his weapon strain from the impact. _Please don't break, stay strong_. He willed his beloved weapon.

"How dare you try to stop me yet again?" Kaya declared her voice was inhuman now.

"Kaya!" Kohaku called. His sister's head snapped towards him too quickly to be normal. "You want my heart, don't you?" He asked as he moved towards the steps that led to the street. "That's why you set that Oni on me in the alleyway."

A noise came from Kaya's throat that reminded Cye of the Tengu in the underworld.

"Then come and get me!" Kohaku declared. He turned and ran towards the street. Kaya did not hesitate to follow, she moved more rapidly than a mortal should or could.

Cye didn't hesitate either; despite his brother calling out to him he followed Kaya and Kohaku into the city.


	16. Hellbound

There were cocoons everywhere. In the streets where the wet asphalt soaked them, hanging from the streetlight swaying side to side by the wind, stuck against the facades of buildings blocking windows, inside cars where the doors had been left open with only the dim interior lights highlighting them.

Cye couldn’t stop to help the people he knew were inside each sticky suffocating prison. He willed himself to keep running after Kohaku and Kaya as they raced each other towards an unknown goal. Behind him he could hear the echoes of his brother’s feet and above him wyvern wings vibrated through the night sky. The cries of people in the city sounded too much like Tokyo, beneath his stinging chest he felt the muscles there tighten, this was too familiar to him.

Ahead he watched as Kaya suddenly jumped up the side of a building using window sills like rungs on a ladder. Cye watched as only the tips of her fingers touched each ridged edge before she pulled herself up to the next then the next. Her feet didn’t touch the building as she practically flew up the building. A human, even a well-trained human should never be able to move up the building that quickly.

Below Kohaku was running blindly into an alleyway. Cye caught the tail end of his hachimaki’s tied ends as he disappeared. She was going to catch up with him and he didn’t even know.

Cye went to follow knowing he could easily scale the building behind Kaya; he could catch up with her before she got to Kohaku. A crushing blow to his chest stopped him, he fell to a knee.

His Ronin armor had healing properties for its bearer, and it had stabilized the burn on his chest from a third degree to a second degree with ease but the wound was still was a shock to his body. Only being submerged in his armor’s element could he actually recover completely.

Gasping he tried to catch his breath as it came out in pants. He focused on the building in front of him, he had to get up and catch up with the twins.

“Cye!” It was Sage; the Ronins were catching up to him.

He knew the tone Sage had, he could hear the concern and annoyance in it, and Cye had used that very same tone on them. He and his brothers were always looking out for each other, always had each other’s backs. Even when they had gone months without talking to one another, even when they tried to turn their backs on being Ronin Warriors and it took Suzunagi had dragging them back together, he knew he could count on them.

But, this was something he had to do. He had to reach the twins he had to stop them from hurting each other. He had somehow come to care deeply for both of them very quickly. He got up to his feet; he could feel his knees shaking with the effort. Carefully, he took a step forward, then another, then another, and then he was running.

“Cye!” It was Kento but Cye didn’t look back at them, he had to keep looking forward.

* * *

They weren’t in the alley, but Cye could hear fighting on the other end. The ground was wet and to his horror, he saw a black mass of wyverns crawling over one another eating something that was spilling blood.

Cye swallowed then, “super wave smasher!” The wyvern went flying back hitting the brick walls on either side of the alley. Their bodies fell limply to the ground; the power that had brought them into this plane of existence was now strong enough to keep them here.

Cye looked at the mutilated piles of flesh on the ground and felt bile rise in his throat. He kept running trying to leave what he saw behind him.

On the other side of the alley he found himself standing on the edge of a park and within it he saw who was looking for.

The Ishikawa twins battled each other ferociously.

Kohaku flipped, blocked and parried with expertise that made Cye wonder why he ever thought the man couldn’t hurt a fly. His tekko-kagi allowed Kohaku to stay close to his opponent, to read them up close for their next move. It was clear he was staying defensive and only trying to stop Kaya from killing him.

Meanwhile, Kaya was not so forgiving. She delivered hard hit and hit hard with a short straight sword, with some shock Cye recognized it as the weapon her mother had. She showed no mercy against her brother, she wanted to kill him.

Cye ground his teeth together as another wave of pain splashed over him. His vision grayed around the edges and he reached for a nearby tree to hold onto as the world spun around him. In front of him the twins turned into animals.

Kaya was a bear with thick brown fur and blood matted around her muzzle, her golden eyes glowed eerily in the night. She bared her sharp white teeth at her brother in a snarl ready to bite. In front of her Kohaku turned slowly into a long serpentine dragon with long tendrils near his snout like whiskers of a catfish. He twisted his way through the trees in the park leading his sister around and around trying to confuse her.

“Gah! Cye!” Cye opened his eyes he had sunk to his knees and leaned against the tree. His mancatcher lay on the ground beside him while he grasped at his chest. Kohaku had called out to him as he barely dodged another swing of Kaya’s sword.

Kaya’s face looked towards Cye as she continued to beat her brother backward. He was struggling to keep up with her strength. The way her head twisted to the side didn’t sit right with Cye.

Gripping his mancatcher once more Cye made his way to his feet as he acknowledged that it wasn’t Kaya in front of him. She was fully possessed by whatever entity was inside of her. Black tendrils began to emerge from her body reaching out for the distracted Kohaku.

One touched Kohaku’s exposed wrist and he cried out in pain as the tendril wrapped itself around him.

Cye acted without thinking he lifted his mancatcher, “super wave smasher!” He yelled and watched a wave of water crashed towards Kaya. She jumped out of the way in time to avoid the attack. Kohaku yelled out as he was dragged to the ground by the tendril he was attached to.

“Do not get in my way, Cye of Torrent.” The voice coming from Kaya was deep and Cye could not tell if it belonged to a human or even had a gender. “It is already too late. I almost have all the hearts I need.”

“Why hearts?” Cye asked edging closer keeping his peripheral vision on the tendril around Kohaku’s wrist. Kohaku swiped at the tendril but it kept moving out of the way.

“Hearts… ” Kaya lengthened the “s” at the end of the word hearts making it sound like she was hissing. “They are strong, they carry so many weak mortal emotions, and it keeps your body warm and alive. And yet they are easily picked off by the darkness if you just let a little bit of shadow in.”

“How many have you gathered?” Kohaku asked he winced as he dug his heels into the dirt refusing to drag any closer to the demon that possessed his sister’s body.

“Take a look for yourself, brother.” Kaya’s voice laced with the demon’s and cackled as both Cye and Kohaku looked up in the trees.

“Mother… father…” Kohaku went slack as they spotted his parents in one of the taller oaks. They had been hung in the trees upside down; cocoons were wrapped around them up to their noses preventing them from crying out. Others were up in the trees as well; some were faces that even Cye recognized from around the city. By his quick count he could see that there were a dozen cocoons in total.

Cye turned his head as he heard Sage gasped from behind him. The Ronins had caught up and were now looking up at the trees above them. “That’s the Ainu representative I spoke to…” He trailed off indicating an older woman tied against a larger branch in the tree.

“Rise.” Yulie gasped spotted the girl he had been dating.

All the people above them were still conscious and their muffled screams could be heard as those on the ground made eye contact with them. Kohaku’s parents looked down at their children with wide eyes as they fruitlessly attempted to escape their bonds.

“I will cut out each individual heart to recreate the bridge between my world and this. Starting and ending with the Dragon of the Ancients and ending with the Bear of the Ainu.” The voice told them. “Darkness shall seep into the depths of the mortal realm to finally snuff out the light that shines on this world.”

“You’re from the Nether Realm.” Ryo stated as a matter of fact.

Kaya’s grin widened more revealing more teeth than Cye thought possible; her teeth were sharpening with each passing moment. “Who said that, boy?”

Cye took in deep ragged breath as the slow realization dawned on him.

“Now, no more delays. I’ve waited long enough.” Kaya looked down at her twin brother with dead eyes. Kohaku took in a breath as she placed a taloned hand on his chest.

“Kaya, please.” Kohaku said softly. “Please fight back.”

Kaya’s head tilted to the side like a dog, “what is there to fight against?”

Kohaku let out a yell as Kaya dug her talons into Kohaku’s chest. The sharp tips tore through his chest armor like it didn’t even exist.

“No!” Cye screamed.

“Ronins attack!” Ryo declared and charged forward with Sage and Kento following him into battle.

Yulie turned and ran for the tree to begin climbing it; he would try to free those that were imprisoned.

Cye followed his brothers watching as Kaya released Kohaku to block the first blows that Ryo made. Sage didn’t wait for her to react as he swung his own sword. Kento circled around her to try to attack from behind.

Kohaku was struggling with the tendril around his wrist; it had started to slide up his sleeve towards his neck now. He didn’t see the second tendril coming for him from behind.

Cye raised his mancatcher with great effort he swung down and cut the second tendril. Without pausing he twisted his body around and bringing his weapon with him to stab through the first one clean through.

Kohaku fell back as his tendril lost its connection to its host. He quickly yanked off the tendril out of his sleeve and proceeded to stomp on it until he was sure it wouldn’t move anymore. Then he looked to Cye to thank him.

A scream cut through the air as Kaya realized that her victim had been cut free. With a burst of dark power Ryo, Kento, and Sage were blasted away from her and went flying through the trees. The crack of trunks echoed through the park as they landed hard.

“Run Kohaku!” Cye turned to the other man as he got ready to fight.

“No! I won’t run anymore.” Kohaku joined his side ready to fight.

They faced Kaya together her ninja uniform was starting to stain with inky black liquid that looked like tar. Her shoulders slouched as she moved slowly towards the two men in front of her.

“Kaya, Kaya I know you’re in there!” Cye called out, “fight back, only you can expel the demon from you!”

“C’mon Kaya!” Kohaku called.

Cye flashed back to when Riska had been possessed by her brother’s power. He felt his heart squeeze as he remembered that Rowen had to almost kill her to get her to come back.

Kaya tilted her head again at them then tilted it some more. Cye’s eyes widened when her head stopped tilting when it was nearly upside down. “Kaya isn’t here anymore. She is mine now, all mine!” Her mouth didn’t even move this time as the demon spoke. It echoed in Cye’s and Kohaku’s heads like a bell that rang too high pitched.

Without warning Wyverns came flying into the park like locusts. Their wings were everywhere as they flew into and around the men. Their claws scratched at them as they came closer. Their tails whipped at Cye and knocked him to the side and then the same happened to Kohaku.

Kaya leaped forward towards her target.

Cye lifted his mancatcher just in time to block Kaya’s taloned hands. She screeched the sound echoed in Cye’s eyes making his eyes tear. His arms jerked wanting to cover his ears with his hands.

With a yell that was drowned out from the wyverns that were swooping through the trees he pushed Kaya back enough to get her off of him. He lifted his legs then slammed them on the ground using the momentum to get onto his feet. He swung his mancatcher to grab a wyvern that was flying past him and then flung it towards Kaya.

She swiped it out of the air like it was nothing but a pesky mosquito then leapt towards Cye once more.

This time he was ready and pivoted out of the way and she went flying past him. He felt bile rise up in his throat from a wave of nausea; his body was trying to protest against the exertion he had to use. Cye let out a cough trying to fight it back, his eyes blurred from tears caused from forcing the bile down. He could hear his brothers and Kohaku fighting. He looked up could see Yulie’s shape in the trees. He had managed to free a handful of people from the cocoons above.

“Ah!” Cye screamed as Kaya tackled into him. Her talons dug into the armor around his chest. He tumbled backwards taking her with him.

They twisted and rolled around on the ground. Cye tried to push Kaya off again but she held tight as she gripped the collar of his armor. She used her other hand to punch his chest repeatedly each time she rolled back on top of him.

She gnashed her teeth as him getting close to his face trying to get him to flinch.

Cye refused to hit her or fight back; he didn’t want to hurt her. He had to save her.

When he found himself back on top of her after they rolled down towards the pond in the park Cye used his mancatcher to pin Kaya down as he lifted himself to straddle her.

“C’mon Kaya,” he begged as he leveraged both hands on his weapon to keep her down. His arms were shaking with the effort. “Just show me a sign you’re still in there. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Kaya glowered at Cye and gnashing her teeth at him again, her behavior more animalistic than ever.

“Kaya, please, Kohaku loves you and doesn’t want to lose you!” He cried.

Kaya blinked slowly at Cye and for a moment he was convinced he was getting through to her, but then…

Cye was vaguely aware of when he had lost his grip on his mancatcher as he dropped them to hold his head as it felt like it was being split apart. The screech that was coming from Kaya was too much; he opened his mouth to yell but couldn’t hear anything.

Kaya used the opportunity to grab him and flipped him up and over her head. He landed against a large boulder gasping as he made impact then blacked out for a moment as he landed face down.

Slowly the ringing in his ears faded as he came to again and it took a few extra moments to realize he was being dragged. He looked up at the sky overhead and saw wyverns flying past then he glanced towards Kaya. Her focus was forward as she dragged him by his collar. Feeling a breeze against the skin on his neck he looked down at himself and realized his armor had faded from his body leaving him vulnerable. In the corner of his mind he felt some relief when he could feel his armor orb still in his jeans pocket but he couldn’t find the strength to reach for it at the moment.

Dazed he looked to the side and saw that Kento and Ryo were fighting against a horde of wyverns and looking at him with panic. Blinking Cye looked to his other side and saw Kohaku fighting beside Sage as they also tried to get to Cye.

As his hearing came back he could make out the sound of Yulie calling his name from the trees above. The boy had managed to free everyone except Kohaku’s and Kaya’s parents, who were being guarded by the winged creatures.

“It doesn't matter that they got free.” The deep voice from Kaya was saying. “We’ll use them instead, starting with him.” It took Cye a moment to realize that she was talking to herself.

“But, why him? You said they wouldn’t be good sacrifices.” Kaya’s actual voice was so quiet and meek that Cye wasn’t sure if he actually heard it.

“They will do.” The deep voice replied.

“Are you sure I have to do this?” Kaya whispered.

A growl came from Kaya’s throat as she suddenly threw Cye down onto the ground, but Cye couldn’t feel the impact when he landed. He stared up at Kaya watching her carefully as she turned around and busied herself with something. He began to feel the warmth of blood as it dripped from his ears, her screech had ruptured his eardrums

Something caught his attention as he watched her. Attached to the belt was an old dry and cracked oni mask. It glowed softly in the darkness that seemed to radiate off of Kaya now. He turned to his side to get a closer look at it and saw a symbol carved into the forehead of the mask. The empty eye sockets stared back at him.

Cye seemed to watch himself from a distance as he lifted himself up onto his elbows and reached out.

The world around him finally caught up with him in a sensory rush as he grabbed the mask from Kaya’s belt. Sounds of his brothers, Kohaku, wyverns, and the sudden yelp of surprise from Kaya made him react with speed he didn’t know he was able to muster. With a grunt he got to his feet and began running.

He ran blindly forward focusing only on keeping himself up and lifting one foot in front of another. He stumbled a few times, his palms scraping against rocks and branches as he moved.

Ahead of him he spotted that he was moving into the older part of town. And for the first time since he had grabbed the mask he wondered where he was going.

Behind Cye he heard the flapping of webbed wings and knew he was running out of time.

He quickly spotted a nearby shop with the front windows broken and sprinted towards it. Inside, shelves and tables were flipped over left over the panicked occupants. Cye spotted claw marks on the walls and ceiling telling him what had happened. Whoever had been in the store were now among those in the cocoons outside.

In the back, he found a set of stairs and took them two at a time up to the second.

“Come out; come out, wherever you are.” He heard Kaya say mockingly in the deep demonic voice. “There’s nowhere else to run, Torrent.”

Cye felt his face pale from hearing the voice and ran up the next set up steps into the top floor of the building. He looked around trying to find somewhere to hide. He took a few slow breaths trying to slow his heart down as he spotted a wardrobe near the window.

Quickly he closed himself inside the piece of furniture and looked down at the mask in his hand. It still glowed softly as it stared up at him with empty eyes. He wasn’t sure what it was but from the way Kaya reacted to him taking it, it had to be important. He then winced when he noticed the mask was glowing bright enough for him to see that the bandages that had been on his chest were gone and it was bleeding freely again.

He reached up to tentatively touch his chest, but he felt nothing. It wasn’t good that he couldn’t feel his chest, right?

“There you are.”

Cye’s head snapped up as the wardrobe’s doors flew open. He didn’t have time to react as he was yanked out by taloned hands. Once again he found himself tossed to the ground, this time he kept his hands gripped tightly around the object in his hands. He rolled over and immediately sat up facing the woman.

Kaya looked down at him her yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. The glow of the full moon offered him through the window he gasped as he saw that her body was twisted in an inhuman shape that made him cringe.

“Give me the mask.” She demanded with her hand out, “I will only ask nicely once.”

Cye stared at her for a long moment then slowly began to lift the mask up towards her.

“Good boy. I’ll make your death quick.” She promised then screeched as Cye suddenly flung the mask past her and out the window.

Cye felt himself being lifted from the ground by the neck. He gasped clawing at Kaya’s talons as she held him above her head.

“Bad choice, now you die slowly. I will rip out your intestines as you watch.” Without warning Kaya threw Cye whipping him through the air like a rag doll.

The force of being thrown was so powerful that he broke through the wall of the building like it wasn’t even there. Then he crashed through the wall of the house next door and through another wall and another.

The only noise that Cye could hear as he smashed through the beams and wooden planks of the house was the crack of wood and his heartbeat in his ears. He closed his eyes as his body came to a sudden halt against a brick wall.

With a gasp Cye’s back smashed against the hard surface and he slid down the wall until he sat slumped against it with his hand automatically going to his chest holding the frayed edges of the ripped fabric there. His ears were ringing again and he could feel the blood from them dripping down his neck. He licked his lips and tasted copper realizing he had bit it.

Groaning Cye looked up at to see that ceiling was broken open and the bright white full moon above illuminated Kaya were she stood two buildings away. Her eyes were glowing brighter than ever.

The ringing in his ears was fading again and in its place he could hear the flap of the webbed wings and shrill cries of wyverns circling above. They were like vultures waiting for their prey.

Cye closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath through his nose, he could smell the sea. The smell made his eyes burned as he realized that he wanted to see and touch the ocean just one more time. He took in another breath but it stopped short on a wet gurgle and he began to cough. Raising his hand to his lips he felt something wet hit the back of his hand and when he took his hand away he saw drops of blood that had escaped his lips.

Cye looked up and saw that Kaya was now only a few feet from him.

“Do you regret you came here?” She asked her voice once again somewhere between the demon’s and her own.

Cye tried lifting his head to look up at her as she stopped near his feet.

“No.” He managed to rasp out.

His answer seemed to surprise her but her expressed melted away quickly back into a sneer.

Kaya raised her talons ready to strike; it seemed to move slowly as they came down towards him. Cye stiffened preparing himself for the killing strike, his luck had run out.

A whistle of something moving quickly through the air cut past the sound of wyverns above.

Cye’s eyes widened as he saw a golden arrow strike Kaya’s raised taloned hand. She cried out in pain but didn’t have time to see where the arrow came from when something… no… someone dropped down from above.

Cye’s vision was filled with the welcoming outline of the warrior in purple and gray armor.


	17. Endless Sea

Cye's head lolled back and his eyes snapped open, with a hiss through his nose he lifted his head. He must've dozed off for a moment.

"Thank the gods, you're awake."

Cye turned his head quickly to the speaker beside him.

Rowen had slung Cye's arm over his shoulders while he supported his friend the best he could. To Cye's surprise he seemed to be walking still, though his feet dragged beneath him. The position Rowen held him in was awkward but worked the best for the warrior to be able to hold a familiar dagger in his free hand to defend them in case of an attack.

Cye felt dumb as he looked to Rowen then forward. To his surprise the ocean was coming closer to them. The last thing he remembered was the Kaya in front of him ready to literally tear the heart out of his chest, and then Riska had suddenly landed in front of him like some kind of angel.

"Just stay with me a little longer so that I can get you to the water, ok buddy?" Rowen's voice cracked with what sounded like desperation, Cye didn't realize his head had nodded forward again. "Gods you're in bad shape, what did they do to you?" Rowen spoke softly before heaving Cye up a bit so he could keep his hold on him. Cye let out a gasp, "sorry."

Together they slowly kept trudging along to get to the water's edge.

"Where's your bow?" Cye managed to ask, finally noticing Strata's missing weapon.

A crooked smirk came to Rowen's face and he glanced down at Cye for a moment before lifting his head again, "Riska has it. She's nearly as good as I am with the thing."

Above them the familiar sound of a wyvern made both men stiffen. Rowen didn't stop, instead he picked up a little more speed as he continued to tug Cye forward.

"How'd you get here…" Cye tried to focus on the water in front of him instead of the flap of wings above them.

"Crap… I thought I lost it." Rowen sighed glancing up at the wyvern then answered Cye's question, "We jumped out of a plane." Before Cye could give Rowen a sarcastic laugh the flapping wings of the wyvern that had been following them came swooping down.

Rowen pulled Cye down to the ground just in time to dodge the creature. The blue-haired boy covered Cye as the wyvern scraped its talons across Rowen's armored back. Even though his vision was getting blurry again he could see Rowen wincing from the attack out of the corner of his eye. When the wyvern lifted itself up enough to reposition itself for another attack Rowen turned enough to swipe at the wyvern with Riska's dagger.

The wyvern let out a cry as Rowen cut through its wing with a precise hit and it came crashing to the ground. Rowen stayed close to Cye and wielded the dagger towards the wyvern daring it to attack him.

The wyvern lifted itself off the ground and hissed at Rowen. It began to raise itself from the ground using its good wing for leverage. Rowen's eyes narrowed as the creature bared its teeth at him. Cye watched his brother flip the dagger to hold it in a reverse grip then tighten his hold on it.

Then someone dropped in front of them. The figure was dressed to blend into the darkness and they attacked the wyvern in a fluid motion, leaving it dead on the ground moments later.

Rowen got closer to Cye in a protective move to keep him safe. Cye caught him glancing at the water of the ocean somberly.

"Who are you?" Rowen demanded.

"Where are you taking him?" The other person demanded making Cye turn his head to see the ninja crouching in front of them, they matched Rowen's defensive stance ready to attack.

"Ko… haku…" Cye was surprised he couldn't get his voice any louder than a raspy whisper, but the ninja heard him.

"You know him?" Rowen asked, not daring to look away from his opponent.

Cye nodded slowly, "he's part of the ancient clan." He winced and his chest felt like there was a hippo sitting on him.

Rowen looked hurriedly between Kohaku and Cye. "I'm Rowen of Strata, and I need you to help me get him to the water."

Kohaku immediately relaxed and let out a breath, "I thought I recognized your armor to be like the others. Where have you been?" He got up and rushed over to Rowen.

"It doesn't matter, we're here now." Rowen insisted on moving to get Cye up again.

"We?" Kohaku shook his head and then began to help Rowen.

Cye let out a moan as both men picked him up and placed each of his arms around their shoulders. Together they moved quicker towards the water than Rowen did on his own.

The sand made it harder for them to navigate but soon they slowly waded into the water. Rowen instructed Kohaku to lay Cye on his back and let him float. Once they were waist deep in the water they stopped.

Kohaku watched as Rowen dug Armor of Torrent kanji orb out of Cye's pocket then lifted one of Cye's hands and placed it in there. He curled Cye's fingers around the sphere and helped him hold it.

"Ok, buddy. You know the drill. Just call for your underarmor and it will do the rest." Rowen told Cye.

Cye looked to his brother tiredly, the cold water felt so wonderful lapping against his exhausted and aching body. "I'm so tired."

"I know." Rowen said, giving his hand a squeeze. "But I need you to do this."

Cye closed his eyes again the water lapping against where his skin was bare felt soothing. He had wanted this, to feel the ocean one more time. He could sink beneath the depths and join his father.

A deep voice that made Cye's nerves tingle with familiarization said, _Cye._

"Cye!" Rowen called him back from the lull of the sea. "Please, we need to get you back in the fight, we need you to live. We can't lose you." Rowen's voice cracked, "I don't want to tell her that you're gone. Please, Riska can't lose you, you'll break her heart."

* * *

_At the top of Mia's steps to her attic Cye easily caught sight of Riska. She was sitting on the old crate in the corner again looking out the window. Instead, snow and cold like the last time he found her up here it was now comfortable and the view outside offered buds growing on the trees as spring awakened the nature around the Koji home._

_Riska watched sitting quietly gazing out the window to watch as Rowen, Kento, Ryo, and Yulie finished packing up Ryo's Jeep with the camping supplies the four would need for their annual trip._

_This was normal for the group, the group of four would go off into the wilderness, based on whoever's turn it was that year (it was Rowen's) and camp for a three-day weekend._

_What was different this time was that it was the first time Rowen and Riska were going to be apart more than a room since they had all come back and recovered from the incident with Hariel._

_As Cye neared Riska he watched her fiddle with the cherry blossom charm on her necklace._

"_Hey." He greeted as he sat on the floor next to the window and glanced outside as well._

"_Hey." Riska responded softly, before going back to biting her lip unconsciously._

_Below Rowen looked up at the window and waved when he spotted Cye and Riska watching them. Cye waved back and he could see Riska did the same from the corner of his eye._

"_He'll be fine, you know." Cye told Riska as Rowen climbed into the Jeep. He was the last one to get into the vehicle and as soon as the door clicked shut Ryo was pulling away._

"_I know…" Riska breathed._

_Cye glanced over at her, "you know logically, but what about here." He tapped his chest where his heart was._

_Riska looked between Cye and the receding Jeep. "We can feel when we get physically further from each other. It doesn't hurt, but it's a weight that can be felt deeply. Down to our toes some would say."_

"_Or in your soul." Cye offered._

_Riska nodded._

"_Must be a side-effect of you know." He replied thoughtfully._

_Riska nodded, "I don't either of us mind… it just makes it harder to be apart. The further we get the more we get a sense of doom."_

"_That sounds more like anxiety, Riska." Cye reached out and took her free hand. She looked at him with her full attention. "He's going to be ok."_

"_Rowen asked if I'd like to go on a trip with him. Backpacking. Anywhere and everywhere we want to go. He said he'd put in a request for leave at work, and we could go for as long as we want."_

_Cye's eyes widened, "that's great. Everything here has calmed down, there's no foreseeable problems..." He was counting off his fingers on his free hand all the positives when he realized that Riska hadn't said anything. "Riska?" He looked up and saw that she was looking out the window again. "Tell me why you don't want to go." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze when he saw tears in her eyes before she looked away from him. "You don't have to stay here anymore, Riska. You're finally free to make your own decisions and go where you want."_

"_It's not that I don't want to go." Riska bowed her head and took a deep breath. Cye stayed quiet waiting for her to go on. "It's about all of you." She looked up at Cye. "What if something does happen while we're gone? And what if Rowen and I are too far away to get back to you all? I almost lost Rowen…"_

"_Ris-."_

"_I almost lost him, Cye." She looked at her friend now, "Another person I love was almost lost. We got lucky, but there's not going to be another scenario like that again. If there is a next time there's a real chance I'll lose him or anyone else I love and I can't save any of you this time, I don't have any other way to keep you, Ryo, Kento, Sage, Mia, Yulie, anyone safe."_

_Cye could see that Riska's chest was beginning to move quicker with each breath as her thoughts spiraled through every worst case scenario in her head. Without hesitating he knelt straight up and pulled her into a hug._

_Riska cried and Cye let her._

_After a few minutes and a couple dozen hiccups she calmed down and sank to kneel on her knees on the floor with Cye. The front of Cye's shirt was wet, but he didn't mind._

"_Are you going to be okay?"_

_Riska nodded into his chest, "yes... just not right now."_

"_Do you want to talk about it more?"_

_Riska shook her head and squeezed his hand._

"_Cool. I'll just sit here then for a while if you need anything." He slowly let her go then sat against the wall next to the window. He closed his eyes and rested the back of his head against the wall behind him._

_After a moment he heard Riska shift and moved to sit on the floor beside him. Eventually she rested her head on his shoulder and he placed an arm over her shoulder protectively. She wasn't the only Ronin that wanted to protect her loved ones._

"_Cye" The familiar deep voice said again, Cye looked up and was confused when he saw his father standing across from them in Mia's attic. He wasn't there that day…_

Cye moaned.

_An image, no, it had to be a memory, came to him of Riska blasting Kaya away with her Soul Riser then turning to face Cye. She knelt in front of him shaking his shoulder to wake him after he had shut his eyes. He had looked at her and smiled but she frowned as worry creased her eyebrows as her eyes reflected the image of Cye broken against the wall. Her mouth moved saying something to him but he couldn't hear her and it made her eyes glazed over with tears. She cupped his cheek and he had turned his face into it as it offered him support for his heavy head. He closed his eyes again, just to rest them._

_A thump made Cye open his eyes again and saw that Rowen had jumped down from the hole in the roof to join Riska. He spoke quickly to her as he looked at Cye hurriedly. He then thrust his bow and a set of arrows into her hands and she gave him her dagger and Cye had closed his eyes again._

"_Cye." Cye's father said again. This time Cye looked to his father expectantly. "It is not yet your time, Cye-kun." Cye's memories faded around his father leaving them standing in ankle keep water and an endless light grey sky._

"_Papa." Cye tried to get up but he hurt everywhere._

"_I'm proud of you Cye-kun." Cye's father faded._

Tears pricked at Cye's eyes, "help me." Cye looked up at Rowen.

Rowen nodded, he tightened his hands around Cye's and closed his eyes. Strata's kanji of life glowed on his forehead underneath his helmet. The kanji's blue light slowly encompassed Rowen and spread to his hand and Cye's.

Cye felt the warmth of it, the little bit of power that Rowen gave him from his own armor. It was what Cye needed to call upon his own kanji of trust that would summon his armor of Torrent to him.

Rowen let go of Cye's hand as Cye felt his own power of his armor encompass him. His friend took a step back in the water and quickly turned to hold Kohaku back as Cye sank into the water.

Cye let his Ronin armor sink him deep into the water feeling as the liquid poured into his wounds. The light blue glow of his power wrapped around him as he called his armor to him.

"Armor of Torrent." Cye thought as he felt his strength return to him.


End file.
